


Addicted

by LarryBePatient



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Kidnapping, Love, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape, Smut, Violence, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 46,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryBePatient/pseuds/LarryBePatient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Bennett was a normal girl with a pretty normal life until she met him, Harry Styles.<br/>She knew he was a stranger and it could be dangerous, but she simply couldn't resist the temptation.<br/>Every look, every word, every touch was just extremely addictive.<br/>And at some point she realized, she would never get out of it again. </p>
<p>~Sometimes a small adventure can become your biggest nightmare and the only thing you wonder is if you will ever wake up~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This morning, I woke up with a weird feeling. Something seemed to be different.  
It was Sunday the 22nd April, my 18th birthday. I crawled out of my bed and walked into the bath. Everything was quiet. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair while looking into the mirror. My dark red hair was tousled and my brown eyes looked very tired. I thought about the last night and what happened. I went clubbing with some friends to celebrate the night to my birthday. We had a lot of fun, danced and sang the whole time. My best friend Megan surprised me with a great cake. And I remembered bumping into a sweet boy, but I couldn’t remember his name…  
I walked back to my room and sat down on my bed. I didn’t know how I got back home last night,  
So I called Megan. 

 

“Uh… Hello?” she said tiredly. 

 

“Hi Meg! I have a question…” I told her. 

 

“Mhh..?”

 

“I… Well, I don’t know how I got back home last night… Perhaps you know?” I asked hopefully. 

 

“Eh… yeah, there was this boy who got you back home. Don’t you remember him?” she said. 

 

“Not really…” I held my head. “What’s his name?”

 

“I don’t know, but I think he gave you his number.” Megan answered. 

 

“Okay then, thank you Meg. See you!” 

 

I ended the phone call and quickly scrolled through my contacts, but I couldn’t find a new number. 

 

“Strange…” I whispered to myself.

 

I walked down into the small kitchen. I opened the fridge and took an apple. The apartment was empty – like always. Since I got into a huge argument with my parents, I preferred living alone. No one would bother me here. I loved it.  
After I had eaten the apple, I decided to check my Facebook page. There were a lot of posts, wishing me a happy birthday. One was from my mom… “Amy, finally you’re 18! I hope all your birthday wishes and dreams come true! We love you!!” I wasn’t sure what to think about it, but I was glad she sent this small text to me. I know that sounds weird but my parents never contact me, so it was something special. I started to look through some pictures from last night, which my friends had uploaded. Some of them were really funny, but I stopped at one, which confused me. It was on the dance floor. My arms were wrapped around the neck of a fit boy. He had his hands on my hips and stared at me. His gaze was scary. I tried to remember this moment, but it didn’t work. I closed my laptop and walked to the window. No one was out there, only the empty street. I closed the curtains, turned the light off and tried to sleep. Maybe I would remember him later.

 

16:58 p.m.

 

I looked at the clock and let out a little moan. I hadn’t planned to sleep this long. Suddenly my mobile rang.  
I accepted the call: “Hello?”

No one answered, but I could hear someone breathing. 

 

“Hello, who is there?” I repeated.

 

There was still no answer.  
“C’mon, I can hear you!” I said with an aggressive tone.

 

The breathing became louder and this scared me. 

 

“I’ll hang up now. Bye!” I said. 

 

“Wait!” A raspy voice replied.

 

I hesitated “Who is there?”

 

“Don’t you remember me? I drove you back home.”

 

“Wait… Why do you have my number?” I asked. 

 

“You handed it to me.” I know he was smiling.

 

I still can’t remember the whole last night. Did I really give him my number?

 

“What’s your name?” I asked self-confident. 

 

“Harry.” My heart stopped and my head starts to hurt. Harry… I remembered him! I think he was really tall and had this stunning smile on his face... 

 

“Why are you calling..?”

 

“I wanted to hear you.” He answered with his deep voice. 

 

“Oh… Okay, then…” I said confused. 

 

“What are you doing right now?” 

 

“I, uhm… I just woke up a few minutes ago.” 

 

“So you’re lying in your bed?”

 

I didn’t answer. I felt uncomfortable, the conversation was really strange. 

 

“What are you wearing?” He asked after a few seconds. 

 

“Harry, I'm not going to answer you this kind of questions!” I said.

 

What was wrong with him? Although I remembered him, I can't remember him dancing with me or bringing me home. He was weird and his questions unsettled me. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“I think it’s better to hang up now, bye.” I said because I didn’t want to talk to him any longer. 

 

“Amy!” He shouted before I quickly ended the call and put the mobile away.

 

What was that..?


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning

 

The night was a disaster! I couldn’t sleep because Harry wouldn’t stop texting me. I was just about going crazy. The boy looked sooo attractive on the photo and I just couldn’t believe that he was such a perverted asshole like during the call. I really wanted to know more about him , but he also scared me in a way…  
Maybe the work could distract me from him. I worked as a dance teacher in a small dance studio, it was my life. I have danced since I was 4 years old and it always helped me to forget my problems. I just felt freed, something that was and will always be very important to me. Whatever, I grabbed my stuff and made my way to the studio. When I opened the door to the studio, my mobile vibrated. I sighed, thinking of Harry’s continuously texts. To my happiness the text was from Megan. 

 

\- “Wanna come over after work? xx” - 

 

I thought that’s a good idea to keep my thoughts free from Harry, so I wrote her back. 

 

\- “I’d love to! :) ” - 

 

The work was really good. I didn’t think about Harry or what happened the last time, I could relax. After I took a quick shower, I went over to Megan. Fortunately, her apartment wasn’t far away. After I rang the doorbell, she opened the door and led me in. 

 

“Soo… Do you remember how you got back home?” Megan asked, while she sat down on a couch. 

 

“Well… sort of. At least I remember Harry. By the way he called me yesterday.” I sat down next to her. 

 

“Right, his name was Harry.” she remembered. “He looked hot!”

 

“Oh yeah.” I grinned, thinking of him. 

 

“And what did he say to you? Will he take you out??” Megan asked curiously. 

 

“No, I don’t think so… He just asked some really weird questions.”

 

“Like?” 

 

“What are you wearing? What are you doing? Like that.” I said and gestured with my hands. 

 

“Creepy.” She replied honestly. “Do you think he wants to have sex with you?”

 

“God!” I chuckled. “That’s the only thing you’re thinking about, right?”

“Sure!” Megan just smirked at me. 

“Howsoever, let’s eat something, I’m starving!” I told her and got up to walk into the kitchen. 

 

2 hours later

 

“See you then, bye!” Megan shouted after me.

 

It wasn’t dark yet when I walked home, but every surrounding noise somehow scared me. When I reached my home, it was already 8 pm. I searched for the apartment keys in my bag, not paying attention to my surroundings. But then I heard steps behind me. I slowly turned around and looked straight into the face of a tall boy with curly hair. He smirked at me. 

 

“Hey girl.” He said with a cheeky smile on his face. 

 

I stepped backwards; my back against the door. 

 

“Did you miss me?” 

 

The boy, who definitely was Harry, came closer. He looked really sexy, even if he frightened me… 

 

“Why are you here..?” I asked shyly. 

 

He grinned and pulled me by my hips to him. 

 

“To see you.” 

 

Harry stared at me, like he wanted to rape me. His emerald green eyes followed every of my moves. I tried to push him away, but he was much stronger than me. 

 

“Open the door.” He commanded. 

 

I did what he wanted. Somehow I liked his dominance.  
Harry walked straight through the hallway into the living room. It was like he has been here before… I slowly followed him, watching him. 

 

“Come here.” 

 

He sat down on a couch and I walked over to him to sit down beside him.  
He then placed his hand on my left knee. 

 

“You are really pretty.” Harry spoke in his deep voice. 

 

“Thank you… You are also.” I tried to look confident, but his eyes overwhelmed me and I badly failed.

 

He smirked and stroked my leg. Harry leaned over to me and whispered in my ear: 

 

“I want you! ” 

 

My eyes widened and my body began to tremble. What did he say? I already made experiences with guys, yes, but no one had ever said that to me…  
Harry started kissing my neck. He licked over my collarbone and started sucking it.  
The feeling was indescribably, but I was perplexed and couldn’t move.  
Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. He leaned over me and pushed me down, so I lay with my back on the couch. He smelled so good, I loved it!  
I loved it so much!!

 

“Harry…” I begged. 

 

He stopped sucking my neck and looked into my brown eyes.  
I saw the lust in his now dark green eyes and it really turned me on, but I just couldn’t do this.

 

“I- I don’t really know you. We shouldn’t do this!” I remembered him. 

 

He raised an eyebrow and looked irritated at me. 

 

“Please go off me.” I told him. 

 

Silence. 

 

“…Okay.” he whispered. 

 

He got up and took my hand. I was a little confused, but Harry simply grinned. He walked with me into the hallway and first I thought he would leave, but then he unexpectedly tugged me up the stairs to my room. He slammed the door and threw me on my bed. Everything happened much too fast. 

 

“What are you doing?!” I shouted at him. 

 

“Make you want me.” He growled with his raspy voice.

 

He kicked off his converse and quickly crawled onto the bed, leaning over me and facing me. 

 

“Harry, no!” I tried to crawl away, but he pulled me back.

 

He lay down on me and pressed the front of his body against mine. His skin was so hot. Harry nudged my head to the side before he placed kisses on my neck. He held my arms up over my head, preventing me from escaping. Then he started sucking and nibbling my neck. 

 

“Please…” I gasped.

 

His actions became more aggressive. As he started to kiss my lips, I could not help and let out a little moan. His lips were so soft…  
Harry smirked at me and pulled up my top to glide with his large hand underneath. 

 

“Your skin is so smooth…Love that!” He smiled. 

 

I felt his slow touches on my belly; I liked it. He crashed our lips together again and forced me to for the second time to moan. I wasn’t able to describe it, it was simply incredible!  
I knew that I didn't know him and that I was afraid of him… But it was like an adventure, a damn seductive adventure!  
I planted a hot kiss on his mouth and my eyelashes fluttered at the sensation.  
He looked at me with the cheeky smile on his face and bit down on his bottom lip. 

 

“Do you want me?” His raspy voice asked. 

 

“Yeah…” I nodded, but Harry just smiled and moved away from me. 

 

“Good.” He said dryly, leaving the bed. 

 

“W-what..?” I mumbled disappointed. 

 

Harry walked to me and gave me a sweet little kiss on my cheek. 

 

“See you soon, Amy.” With that, he left the apartment and also a confused me. 

 

His last words gave me shivers and they still echoed through the room hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your opinion ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday

I sat on my bed and played with my mobile. Harry didn’t text me since 2 days but I couldn’t stop thinking of him, even my work didn’t help. It was frustrating!  
He was so different than the boys I knew. He had that dark, mysterious side and it made him damn hot! I just wanted to know more about him, so I decided to write him. 

\- “Can we talk?” - I wasn’t sure, if it was the right decision to write him, but then about 10 minutes later, my mobile vibrated. 

I opened the text:  
\- “Hey Amy! Saturday, party at my house! Hope you’ll come!! Xx” - 

The text was from Megan. When I realized how nervous I was I had to giggle. I quickly texted her back: 

\- “Sure! Shall I bring something?? Xx” - 

\- “What about sexy Harry? :D” - she answered. 

I rolled my eyes and was about to text her back, when suddenly someone rang the door. I jumped off my bed and walked down to open it. 

“Hey girl.” A voice greeted me. 

Harry was standing right in front of me and I shivered because of his deep, mesmerizing voice. He was wearing a white t-shirt plus grey sweatpants and his curls were pushed back. Right now he looked even sexier than usually. When I noticed that I was about to start drooling I decided to say something. 

“Hi… C- come in.” I stuttered like an idiot. 

We walked silently into the apartment, stopped in the hallway and just stared at each other. His lips looked so soft and I just wanted to kiss them but I held myself back. 

“Why don’t we go to your room?” Harry suggested and winked at me. 

I hesitated but then agreed and walked with him upstairs. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind from all the confusing thoughts about Harry. 

“You wanted to talk to me?” He slowly asked when we entered my room. 

I nodded, didn’t know how to start. His gaze wandered over my body, waiting for my reaction. 

I quickly came to the point and explained: “I… I wanna know more about you!” 

The tall boy chuckled and walked closer to me. He raised his hand and moved my hair behind my ear. 

“And what..?” His sparkly green eyes looked straight into mine. It made me so nervous! 

“Like… What’s your full name, how old are you and… where do you live?” 

I hoped Harry would answer all my questions but first he just still stared at me. I became more nervous by every passing second, but then he reacted. 

“My name is Harry Styles, I’m 20 years old and I live in the same town like you, darling.” He smiled. “You should keep that in mind.” 

“Alright.” I smiled too. “And do you live… alone?” 

“Find out.” Harry winked and leaned closer to me. 

The cheeky smile on his face really turned me on and I couldn’t help but kiss him. My arms were wrapped around his neck and I harshly pressed my lips against his. I could swear that a small smile appeared on his beautiful face. 

“That was hot.” He responded when I pulled away. 

Harry placed his large hands on my waist, pulled me even closer and kissed me back. He slid his tongue into my mouth and whirled it around. I shivered by the overwhelming feeling. One hand wandered behind me and further down to my butt, squeezing it. Harry slightly pressed his hips into mine and forced me to let out a little moan. Hot wet kisses were placed all over my jaw and down to my neck and I ran my hand through Harry’s hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. 

“You’re a naughty girl.” He whispered in my left ear. 

Harry sat down grinning on the side of my bed and made himself comfortable while he watched me. 

“Strip for me.” He commanded. 

“W-what..?” I asked insecure. 

“Just do it, babe.” His voice became annoyed and he slowly looked pissed. 

“No, I don’t wanna do this!” I protested. To strip in front of him would be damn embarrassing; I’ve never done this before. 

Harry stood up and grabbed me with an angry look in his dark green eyes. 

“Do what I want!” 

His touch was very rough. He knew I was scared, but he didn’t let go. 

“You’re hurting me…” I whimpered, but Harry just rolled his eyes. 

“Do it.” He whispered. 

My body trembled and a tear rolled down my cheek, but Harry just stared down at me. 

“No…” I mumbled. 

“Stubborn girl.” He sighed. 

Harry took his hands from me and made his way out of my room. 

“Harry, wait!” I shouted after him. 

He turned to me and faced me. 

“Please don’t go…” I said quietly, but Harry just turned around again and walked out of the apartment. 

I flopped down on my bed and started to get angry with myself. I wanted him but I let him go… *sigh* Maybe one day I’ll make something right. 

The next few hours I really didn’t know what to do. I was mad at myself and nothing could change that. Before I went to bed I typed a short text: 

\- “Harry, I’m sorry… But you can’t force me.” -

I pressed send and waited for his answer. Moments later the screen lit up and I took my mobile to find a message from Harry. 

\- “We will see. Xx” - 

I stared down to his text and reread it again and again. What on earth was wrong with him? What’s his game?? This boy was really driving me crazy… But one thing was sure, it wasn’t the last time we met each other and this thought made me feel fear and anticipation at the same time. I turned my mobile off, looked around the dark room and remembered how Harry stormed out. I wasn’t able to get him out of my head and it bothered me. Luckily I fell asleep at some time. 

Saturday

Tonight would be the party at Megan’s house, so I needed something to wear. I opened the door of my wardrobe and took some dresses. I spread the three dresses out on my bed and put on one after one. I decided to wear a typical sexy black one and black heels. I entered the bath and started to curl my long, dark red hair. My thoughts went to Harry and his text message. I didn’t know how to feel about it and thought partying would be the best way to forget him or at least to distract myself. When I was done curling my hair, I checked my make-up for the last time and searched for my bag. I grabbed my mobile and my keys and then left for the party. 

“Heeey Amy!” Megan greeted and led me in. 

“Hi!” I chuckled and walked in. 

She looked very drunk, but still beautiful. Her dark blue tight dress fit perfect with her blonde hair. She gave me a glass of champagne and clinked glasses with me. 

“We drink to a wild night!” she said amused. 

I took a sip while I looked through the dark room. The music was very loud and I could feel the bass rushing through my whole body. Many people were dancing, drinking; some smoked. The air was warm and slightly smoky. I was about to take another sip when Megan took my hand and pulled me closer to whisper in my ear. 

“Harry’s here too!” She winked. 

“W-What? How he knew about the party?!” I was shocked. 

“Well, I saw him on the street last days and asked him. Thought you’d be pleased!” she explained a little confused. 

I didn’t know what to answer. I hadn’t told Megan about what happened because I felt stupid. Right now my head started to hurt and the unstoppable thoughts about Harry came back into my mind. Sure, I wanted to see him but was here the right place? He could have told me that he would be here tonight... 

“I’m… just… Where is he?” I asked a bit out of it. 

“Eeh…” she staggered “Last time I saw him in the kitchen I think.” 

“Fine.” I quickly went into the kitchen to confront him, but Harry wasn’t there. 

I sat down on a stool, finished my glass of champagne and placed it on a near table. The people around me were drinking, talking, dancing. My gaze wandered through the whole room, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“God…” I sighed. Was he really here? And why was I so nervous???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it <3


	4. Chapter 4

I was still at Megan’s party, still in the same room. 

 

After I had been sitting there for 15 minutes I slowly stopped believing that Harry was really here. I already checked the whole room several times and was about to get up to search for him in the other rooms when suddenly two massive hands were placed on my shoulders. I froze.  
The hands started carefully to massage my shoulders and my neck. The movements were very slow but strong. I was scared to turn around, but somehow I was very sure it was Harry. Of course we were in a public place with many people around us, but he still frightened me. His hands glided further down to my back and his thumbs pressed along my spine and made little circles. The feeling was actually pretty nice and his touches relaxed me a bit. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the free massage, but right then he put his palms around my hips and stepped closer. 

 

“Hey girl.” He hummed in my ear and I shivered at his words. It was definitely Harry! 

 

Even if the music was very loud I couldn’t mistake his voice. I slowly turned around with my head down and eyes still closed and breathed in his smell. His warm body was so close to me and I could have touched him if I wanted to. Then I opened my eyes and lifted my head to look in Harry’s beautiful face. He smirked – like always. He wore a tight black V-neck shirt plus skinny jeans and I could see his muscles through the shirt. His jeans were dark red, just like my hair and although the party was already in full swing he did not look drunk. 

 

“Why are you here?” I whispered. 

 

Harry just grinned and shook his head. I looked at him questioningly but he just grabbed my hands and quickly dragged me out of the kitchen into the hallway; strangely no one was there. I was about to say something when the tall boy pressed me against a wall and leaned against me. His face was so close that our noses almost touched. 

 

“I like you in this dress.” Harry smiled at me. 

 

He gave me a sweet small kiss and then pulled away. 

 

“But I’ll love you undressed!” 

 

He came back to me and gave me a longer, passionate kiss. My knees trembled and he gave me chills. Harry's hand slowly glided over my thighs and then under my dress, pulling it up. His large hands felt great on my hot skin and I became an unfamiliar feeling in my stomach. Harry touched my naked bum and immediately grinned at me. 

 

“A thong?” He asked obviously turned on. 

 

“Like it?” I grinned back. This time, I definitely felt more self-confident. 

 

The tall boy pressed his body even more against me and kissed me roughly. He cupped my cheeks and deepened the wet kiss. I took that as a yes! 

 

A few seconds later I pulled away to look into his emerald green, lustful eyes and started to play with his curls. Harry just smiled and stroked my cheek. Next he took my hand and quickly guided me through the crowd out of the house. I didn’t complain, I wanted to go with him.  
It was dark outside and the wind blew through the trees. Harry walked over to a big black car with darkened windows and presented it to me. He then looked me straight in the eyes and held out his hand. 

 

“Trust me, babe.” He said with a smirk on his pretty face. 

 

I nodded and took his hand without leaving his hypnotizing eyes. Harry pulled me closer and placed a fondly kiss on my forehead. 

 

“You won’t regret it.” He cheekily winked at me. 

 

The boy let go off me and went around the car to open it, while he told me to sit in. I did what he wanted. He sat down too on the driver’s seat and started the car. 

 

“Where will we go?” I asked him curiously. 

 

“To my house. There are less disturbing people.” He winked again. 

 

“Harry… What will you do?” I whispered a little anxiously while I looked at him. 

 

He bit his bottom lip. “Take you to another world babe, my world.” 

 

I said nothing but turned to watch our surroundings.

 

During the drive I realized that I’ve never been in this part of the city. We kept our silence for the entire drive and I did not dare to look at him.  
After 13 minutes the car stopped. We were in a dark street with only a hand full of houses. Every house looked very big; they had to be expensive I thought. Harry took me out of the car and guided me over some doorsteps. 

 

“Here we are.” He said proudly. “Let’s go in, you look cold.”

 

Harry unlocked the door and opened it for me. I walked down the hallway, passing a few doors, into his big living room. It was very modern. Everything was big and in simple colors like white, cream and a dark blue. I felt really comfortable. Didn’t know what I expected, but I would never had imagined it like that. 

 

“Your house is amazing!” I said astonished. 

 

“Wanna see the rest?” 

 

Harry walked into the next room and I followed him; it was the kitchen. I liked the room, everything was very clean and it had a pleasant atmosphere. In the middle of the room was a big cooking island, on which Harry leaned. 

 

“Are you hungry?” He asked with his raspy voice. 

 

I nodded and walked after him to the fridge. 

 

“Sorry, I just got two frozen pizzas. Is that okay?” Harry asked after he opened the nearly empty fridge. 

 

“Perfect!” I smiled. 

 

Harry defrosted the pizzas and placed them on the dining table. He also took a bottle of champagne and placed it on the table. He filled two glasses and asked me to sit down next to him. Then he lighted two candles and turned to me. 

 

“Bon appetite.” 

 

After we clinked glasses, I tasted the pizza. The atmosphere was kind of romantic and I really liked it. 

 

“Harry..?” I asked slowly. “Why are you doing all this for me?” 

 

He watched me eating. “Well… I think I like you.”

 

I smiled “I like you too!” and took another sip of my champagne. 

 

Harry’s gaze never left me, but it didn’t feel awkward. The way his eyes stared at me was something I’ve never seen before and it made me feel special.  
After I sipped on my glass I let my hand wander down to Harry’s thigh and stroked him slightly. I thought he liked it, because his grin grew wider but he leaned over to me to whisper in my ear. 

 

“Patience.” 

 

I looked at him confused but he just gingerly removed my hand from his thigh. A bit disappointed I turned back to my pizza and continued eating. I could hear a soft chuckle come from Harry’s mouth but when I looked at him he just smiled innocently. 

 

After we finished the pizzas we walked back to the living room and while I was walking over to a couch I felt the alcohol in me. I was a little dizzy. When I flopped down I remembered something I wanted to tell Harry. 

 

“I can’t remember the first time we met.” I said slowly. 

 

He chuckled. “I expected that.” 

 

“What, why??” 

 

“You were very drunk. I brought you back home, but you immediately fell asleep. It was so cute!” 

 

“Oh…” I was embarrassed. “And what happened that night? I mean in the club.” 

 

He smiled “We talked,”, leaned over me “we danced” and gave me a long kiss “and we kissed.”. 

 

“Go away.” I laughed and tried to press him back. 

 

“No.” He smirked.

 

Harry pushed me down on the couch and laid on me. He started hardly to peck and suck my neck and he grabbed my wrists, so I wasn’t able to do something. I whimpered by his rough action but didn’t try to move away. I was sure he left a mark on my neck and somehow it delighted me. My heart pounded faster and it felt like my body became warmer, feelings I obtained because of him. Unexpectedly one of Harry’s hands wandered to my back and searched for the zipper of my dress and when he finally found it, he pulled it off. Seconds later I lay on the couch, just in my underwear. Harry’s gaze was a sight for the gods! Although I tried to look good I had to chuckle. 

 

I was aroused and excited, but I did not know yet how this would end.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry still stared at my half naked body while his green eyes were getting darker and darker. 

 

“You look so hot!” He gazed at me. 

 

Harry didn’t wait and took his black shirt off. I was impressed by his six pack; his whole body looked so powerful and athletic. I pulled him back down to me to give him a kiss. Harry grabbed me by my hips and slipped his tongue into my mouth when he kissed me back. Our sweaty bodies pressed against each other and I ran my fingers through Harry’s gorgeous curls to make him moan. 

 

“Like to see the bedroom?” He asked between our kisses. 

 

I nodded and grinned. Harry lifted me up and carried me into his room. When he opened the door everything was dark; just the moon shining through the windows lighted it up a bit. Harry carefully laid me down on the bed and stepped back. While his gaze wandered over my body he slowly unbuttoned his pants in front of me and then took them off. He was such a tease! My eyes widened when I saw the big bulge in his boxers because I was very impressed and even if it was dark, I could see the naughty smile appear on his face. The mysterious boy crawled onto the bed and leaned over me. He stared deeply in my eyes for a while and again, I could see the incomparable lust in his dark green eyes. Somehow the alcohol disinhibited me and I was not as nervous as I was usually. 

 

“Do you want me?” His deep voice asked like the last time. 

 

I bit my bottom lip. “So much!” 

 

Harry smirked and crashed our lips together. His large hands glided over my warm skin, touching and squeezing my breasts through my black bra. I moaned into our kiss and clasped his back while Harry pressed his lips harshly against mine, nibbled on my bottom lip and tugged it. I ran my fingers through his chocolate brown curly hair and lifted my hips up and down against Harry’s crotch. It amused me that he was already very hard AND that I was the reason therefor. 

 

“You’re such a bad girl.” He teased me. 

 

After I gave him a small smile, Harry winked at me and kissed me down my jaw to my neck. He sucked it hardly and I swear I could feel his teeth biting into my flesh. I slightly whimpered but he did go on and groped with his hands my back and quickly opened my bra. After he threw it away he covered my left breast with one of his large hands and affectionately kneaded it. I loudly moaned at the feeling, imagining what will happen next. Harry was full of secrets… But I quickly figured out, that he was a god in bed! Harry went further down, licked over my collar bone and started thrusting his hips into mine. It turned me on to feel him grinding against me, even through his boxers. 

 

“Babe…” Harry moaned. “You’re damn hot..!”

 

His tongue licked over my hardened nipple and he started sucking it, what forced me to moan again. 

 

“God… Harry!” I gasped. 

 

“You really love this, right?” He smirked and he was totally right. 

 

Just a few seconds later, his tongue wandered further down over my belly. He held my waist and softly sucked my sensitive skin. The sensation of Harry’s tongue licking in little circles over my belly was overwhelming and I was getting more nervous, the deeper his tongue went.  
Suddenly, I heard someone rang the doorbell. I looked up and waited for Harry’s reaction. 

 

“Ignore it, babe.” He growled. 

 

I smiled, leaned back again and closed my eyes. I tried to focus on Harry’s touch but then it rang again and again. I slowly started to feel uncomfortable… 

 

“Oh, come on!” Harry said with an aggressive tone in his voice and punched with his fist into the mattress right next to my left thigh, causing me to wince. 

 

The ringing didn't stop, so he got up and put his jogging pants on. 

 

“Wait here.” 

 

Harry walked out of the room down to the front door. I heard the voice of a second man and it sounded like they were arguing so I began to worry. 

 

The last thing I heard before Harry came back in was the slamming door. Harry looked very annoyed. He threw himself on me and restarted sucking my neck. 

 

“H-Harry, stop!” I tried to push him away. 

 

“Who was this??” 

 

He looked at me, but did not answer. 

 

“Please tell me…” I begged. 

 

Harry silently got off me, sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. 

 

“It would be better if you go now…” He said quietly. 

 

I stared at him and waited for an explanation, but he just gave me my bra and waited for me to put it on. 

 

“Why…?” I softly asked. 

 

“Just go.” 

 

I silently looked at him while I took my bra on. 

 

“Trust me babe, it’s better.” He tried to convince me. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” I got up, quickly went into the living room, grabbed my dress and my bag and got dressed. 

 

“Amy!” Harry shouted after me when I walked angrily out of Harry’s house.

 

I just slammed the door and tried to remember the way back home while I walked down the doorsteps. Without thinking twice I started to walk in a random direction and hoped it would be the right way. The streets were dark and it was very cold; the atmosphere was really scary. I was frustrated, maybe sexual frustrated… I just couldn’t understand why he acted this weird. 

Somehow I felt strange.  
For a moment I thought someone was following me, so I turned around but there was just the empty street. I sighed but what did I expected? 

 

Harry..? 

 

Next morning; Sunday

 

It was an ordinary sunny day when I woke up and everything seemed to be normal again. Unexpectedly my phone rang and I got up to answer it. 

 

"Amy Bennett here, hello?" 

 

"A! Good to hear you, how are you doing?" A male's voice asked. 

 

"Niall, hey! I'm fine, what about you?" I responded, happy to hear my cousin. 

 

Although he lived close we didn’t see each other very often. Niall was 3 years older than me and I was really close to him, we loved to have long talks and just cuddle sometimes – maybe a little unusual for cousins but yeah. 

 

He chuckled. "All's well. I wanted to ask what you plan to do today, it's been a while that we met, so I thought we could have lunch or so?" 

 

I thought about it for a brief moment and replied. “Well, I'll meet Megan in 2 hours at Starbucks, maybe you can join us?” 

 

“Sure, I’ll be there! So I’ll see you in 2 hours?” 

 

“Right, till later then. Bye!” I smiled and hang up. 

 

Looking around my room I noticed how messy it was and I started to pick up some things that lay on the floor to bring them back to their place. I sighed and wondered if I would be able to meet Megan and Niall in 2 hours when there was so much for me to do but to think about it didn’t help, so I hastened and cleaned my whole room within 30 minutes. Now I had time to look after myself – take a shower, dry my hair, put on a sweet top, skinny jeans and some make-up aaand pack my bag. 

 

I went around the last corner and already saw Megan and Niall who waited for me. Even if I didn’t want to interrupt their conversation, because I knew Megan had a little crush on Niall, I called their names and greeted both of them with a tight hug. 

 

“Have you been waiting long?” I asked with an apologetic look. 

 

“Naah…” Niall shook his head. “Let’s go in.” 

 

Megan and I nodded simultaneously and walked through the doors. After we ordered two coffees and a hot chocolate we started talking again. Niall told us about his new job as a photographer and that he was thinking about getting a dog. Megan watched him the entire time hypnotized and followed every word that left his lips. Actually I wanted to talk about Harry with her but I quickly realized I would have to wait therefor and keep it back in mind.  
I really liked him... I didn’t love him but I liked him, even if he was different. He was very attractive and I felt myself sexually attracted by him, the way he touched me was simply stunning. Maybe I was just a toy for him… I mean he could have everyone! But I didn’t love him so it was okay for me. 

 

After we were finished we decided to go to a near park and just chill a bit. It was a great feeling to sit down on the green grass and just watched some birds or squirrel that came past us. The sun was shining and obviously many families had the same idea to come here, sure, it was the perfect day. 

 

“Amy?” I heard Niall’s voice asking. 

 

“Mhh?” I turned to face him. 

 

“You look thoughtful… Is something wrong?” 

 

“No.” I smiled. “I just watched the environment.” 

 

He nodded and continued talking with Megan. They looked so happy and carefree, I think I was a little jealous and wondered if Harry would go to the park with me too, but I doubt it, it simply wasn’t his style. 

 

After a while I remembered that I still had to plan something for work, so I said goodbye and quickly left to walk home. I hated to be oblivious! 

 

It was already 6 pm when I reached my apartment.  
I went in the living room and started to plan a new choreography for tomorrow’s work. I turned on the music and practiced some of the steps. Although the steps weren’t too difficult I started to sweat and became more tired. After less than 40 minutes I was finished. I took an apricot, flopped on the couch and relaxed while eating it. I loved apricots since I was a small child and I think that will never change.

 

Unexpectedly my mobile vibrated. I looked on the screen; it was a message from Harry. I wasn’t sure if I should read or just delete it, but after a few seconds of thinking I opened the text: 

 

\- “Please don’t go to work the next days!” - 

 

Uhm… What? I texted back: 

 

\- “Harry, you talk shit. Of course I will go to work!!” - 

 

\- “No, you won’t. Stay home!” - He answered. 

 

I didn’t understand him. Where was the problem?! I decided that I won’t answer him and turned off the mobile. I focused back on the TV as a report appeared:

 

\- “During the last weeks, several young women disappeared without a trace. Families and friends are afraid that they could be abducted. So far there aren't any indications for kidnapping, but the police is still searching. It's recommended, that young women don't walk around alone at night.” - 

 

I wondered why someone would do this. I looked back on my mobile and remembered Harry’s warning; perhaps he was afraid that I could be kidnapped too… Whatever. I already spend enough time thinking about this boy and so I just decided to ignore him for some hours? Days? Weeks? I don't know... 

 

I spent the rest of the evening on the couch, watching some senseless and reaaaally boring TV shows and sometime fell asleep. *surprise surprise*


	6. Chapter 6

Next day; Monday

 

I was on my way to work, my mobile was still off and Harry didn't visit me or so.   
The air was fresh and a little cold. I opened the door to the dance studio and made my way in. I went to the changing rooms, put on my sportswear, walked to my group and started the first lesson. 

 

In my break I went back into the changing room to check my mobile for the first time this day and see if Harry had texted me. I rummage through my bag to find it, but instead I found something different. 

 

Photos. Photos from Saturday night. 

 

They showed me walking home after I was at Harrys. I was shocked! I dropped the pictures and took a step back; I couldn’t help but stare at them. Where did they come from?! The changing rooms weren't locked, but... No... Who would do this? 

 

Someone must have followed me… 

 

During the next lessons I was very unconcentrated and kind of confused. When the dance training was over I quickly changed my clothes and walked out of the studio. I looked around and quickly began to go. The way back home was terrible… The whole time I had a feeling being watched; everyone I saw could be the one who placed the photos in my bag. Finally I reached the front door of my apartment. With trembling hands I opened the door and went in. 

 

God… I went into the living room and let myself fall down onto the couch, sighing. The weird feeling in my stomach didn't change and I decided to go up into my room for a nap.   
When I finally reached the door and opened it, I jumped back. Harry sat on the edge of my bed with his head down looking at his hands. He quickly looked up at me because of the noises I made in shock. He rushed up to me until his hands grabbed my shoulders and he could push me back. 

 

“I told you to not go to work!!” He yelled at me. 

 

I shivered at his words and lowered my gaze to not look into his dark emerald green eyes. 

 

“Why didn’t you listen?!” He shoved me a meter back. 

 

Tears started to form in my eyes. I was so confused and frightened... Harry grabbed me by my hair and forced me to look at him. 

 

“Look at me! You’ll stay home!!” He shouted and tugged my hair even more. 

 

I slightly started to cry out at his rough action and held my palms against my mouth to not make any louder noises. Harry’s eyes were full of anger and I wasn’t even 100% sure why, but when he saw that I was crying his grip loosened a bit. His other hand cupped my cheek and he moved closer to me. 

 

“Please stay home.” He softly said with less anger in his voice. 

 

“…Let go of me…” I slowly whispered back after my hands left my mouth. 

 

Harry waited. He gazed at me and slowly removed his hands. When I was about to say something Harry made his way up to me again and pressed me against the door. He grabbed my wrists and pushed his lips hardly against mine. The tall boy leaned and grinded against me, not letting go of my wrists. It was difficult for me to breath, because of Harry’s violent kisses. He thrust his crotch against me again and again and let out a loud moan, which made me shiver. Harry’s hands slipped down to my hips whereupon I placed my hands on his chest to push him away – unsuccessfully. 

 

“Babe…” He laughed. “I'm much stronger than you are.” 

 

“Please stop, Harry..!” I said still trying to push him away. 

 

“I will stop when you promise me to stay home.” Abruptly he looked serious. 

 

“I- I promise…” I muttered. 

 

Harry smiled relieved and kissed my cheek. “But I still want to go on…” 

 

His lips slowly trailed down my jaw to my neck. First his kisses were very gentle, but then he started sucking at a spot and nibbled on it ‘til it was red. It hurt, but made me feel pleasure at the same time. 

 

“Harry, you said you’d stop!” I remembered him. 

 

“Shh…” He hungrily looked at me and kissed my lips softly. 

 

His large hands lay on my hips and stroked me slightly. I softly cupped Harry's cheek with my right hand and deepened the kiss. A warm feeling rushed through my body and made me smile. I closed my eyes and totally forgot about the aggressive side of Harry. Our kiss was very slow, deep and passionate; I really liked that. Our bodies gently touched and relaxed together; everything was harmonious. Harry's hands travelled to my waist and pulled me a little closer; his touch was still very comforting. 

 

This time all our gestures were different. The way we touched and looked at each other was very gentle and trustful. It wasn't just about satisfying each other... I felt like Harry really cared about me and tried to make me feel as comfortable as possible. And also his eyes weren't dark, they were bright and shiny. 

 

After a while Harry pulled away and smirked at me. 

 

“Can I stay for the night?” He asked sweetly. 

 

I nodded and smiled at him. He hugged me tight, took my hand and led me out of the room. 

 

“I will cook for us.” Harry said after we had gone down the stairs and entered the kitchen. 

 

“Frozen pizza again?” I giggled. 

 

“That’s mean, Amy.” His deep voice answered. 

 

I just smiled cheekily and watched Harry searching for some food to cook for us. He found some spaghetti and decided to make them with tomato sauce. 

 

During the dinner we joked and laughed together. The atmosphere was very harmonious and I didn't want to end it, but I needed to know why it was so important for Harry that I won't go to work. The question distressed me since last evening.   
When we both finished our dinner and sat together on the couch I thought it's the right moment. I interrupted our relaxing silence and turned to face him. 

 

“Harry…” He quickly looked at me. “Why am I not allowed going to work? I mean, what’s wrong with it?? Should I be scared?” I asked him worriedly. 

 

First he stared at me, but then he looked down to his hands. 

 

“Amy… I can’t tell you… Just please stay home.” He slowly mumbled. 

 

“Look at me.” I lifted his chin so I could see his green eyes. “Please tell me. I really want to know it.” 

 

“Babe, I…” Harry sighed and looked away “I can’t…” 

 

I watched him and realized that he suddenly was very insecure. He nervously played with his hands and wasn’t even able to look at me. I grabbed one of his hands and intertwined our fingers to give him a feeling of security. 

 

“I think I have to tell you something... This morning, when I was at work, I found photos in my bag.” Harry’s facial expression changed abruptly and he quickly turned to look at me. 

 

“What?” His raspy voice came back. 

 

“Yeah…” I nodded. “The photos showed me on my way home Saturday night.” 

 

I swear, I could see the anger build up in his eyes. The tall boy clenched his fists and was about to hit something. He got up and paced up and down quickly. His breathing was fast and heavy. 

 

“H-Harry... Calm down!” I told him, but he did not listen. 

 

I walked to him and tried to comfort him a bit. His aggressive side always frightened me…

 

After a while he calmed down in my arms; his breath slowed down and his muscles relaxed.   
With one hand I softly stroked his hair and with the other hand his back. He held me so close I could feel his heartbeat. His grip was very strong, but I wouldn’t complain. 

 

“Harry..? Are you okay?” I whispered. 

 

He slowly looked into my eyes and slightly nodded without loosening his grip. I smiled and pressed a kiss on his soft pink lips. He smirked and hugged me even tighter before he let go off me. His large hand gently stroked my cheek, his loving gaze never left me. 

 

“Let’s go to bed.” He winked and walked off. 

 

I immediately followed the mysterious boy into my room and lay down close next to him. Harry embraced me with his long arms and kept me warm. We kissed each other a last time and he gradually fell asleep. I watched him a few more minutes and then fell asleep, too. 

 

Luckily he was back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning; Tuesday

 

It was early in the morning and technically I was still asleep, but then I heard noises and felt movements next to me which were about to wake me up. I kept my eyes shut and tried to ignore what was happen around me, even if it slowly aroused my interest. Everything was now quiet again and I quickly relaxed so I could go back to sleep. Unfortunately it didn’t work because suddenly I felt someone’s breath against my face and it was really disturbing. Although I was much unmotivated, I slowly opened my eyes to see Harry bending over me and looking straight at me. 

 

“Hey girl.” He hummed. 

 

I groaned and turned away. “Harry, I’m tired, I wanna sleep!” 

 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirking and he carefully approached my face again to say: 

 

“I'm thinking of something else we can do…” 

 

His soft lips pressed against my cheek and trailed kisses on my skin along to my ear. 

 

“C’mon, Amy.” Harry whispered teasingly and bit my earlobe. 

 

I turned my head to face him and snapped my finger against his forehead. 

 

“No, forget it.” I said, making Harry pull a face. 

 

Provocatively I stuck out my tongue and turned back, closing my eyes and pretending to sleep. Harry slightly chuckled and restarted kissing my cheek and my neck while one of his hands wandered to my side. Since I still didn't turn around and kiss him back, Harry squeezed my waist and all of sudden tickled me until I was dying of laughter. I begged him to stop but he just did go on and added his other hand. 

 

“Will you do what I want?” The tall boy growled when I was gasping for air. 

 

I quickly nodded my head and he finally released me so I was able to breathe again. 

 

“That was simple.” Harry grinned at me while I caught my breath. 

 

“Can we at least have breakfast first?” I asked him and sat on the edge of the bed to get up while he was watching me. 

 

“I doubt that I can wait so long…” His hands grabbed me and once again I was lying under his muscular body. 

 

Our lips harshly pressed against each other and when I slightly opened my mouth Harry’s tongue was immediately in it, fighting with my tongue for control. Over time I gave up and let Harry have the control, even if he had it anyway, and he deepened the kiss while his hands grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them over my head. Now I was at the mercy of him and when he held my wrists only with one hand to glide with the other one under my top and over my breast, squeezing my nipple, I quickly realized my defenceless situation. 

I let out a small moan whilst he was kneading and massaging my breast and felt something building in my stomach. Harry stopped kissing me and gazed down at me amused when his hand wandered further down over my belly and to my trousers. He was watching me the entire time with lustful dark eyes when he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans; my breathing increased and my heart was obviously pounding faster.   
The boy leaned down and whispered in my ear: 

 

“I will make you feel good.” 

 

With a wink he slipped his hand in my trousers and into my panties. I threw my head back in pleasure and let out a moan when he slowly stroked over my clit. He circled with two fingers over it and made my whole body shiver and elicited whimpers from my parted lips. I flinched and shut my eyes when his fingers swirled over and over again over my clit and then he placed his long middle finger on my entrance, teasing me. Breathily I gasped for air but at the same time I tried to relax and prepare myself for what was to come. 

 

“Harry..!” I panted out his name. 

 

“Look at me.” He told me and I opened my eyes to look into his beautiful face. 

 

Instantly he nudged his long finger into me and spun it around, making me scream. 

 

“Ahh!” I shrieked while Harry was smirking at me. 

 

He drew his finger out to push it back in and repeated the action many times, arousing me. Then he added his index finger and thrust even harder and deeper into me. I closed my eyes again, not being able to keep them open any longer, and moaned Harry’s name. 

 

“God, you look so hot…” Harry whispered into my ear and kissed me down my neck while his fingers still pounded into me. “So wet for me, so eager…” 

 

His fingers began to speed up and when they hit my g-spot I couldn’t help but yell out. 

 

“Ohhh, right there!” I shouted at him and Harry looked up. 

 

He repeated the stimulating action and hit my sensitive spot again and again. I arched my back and cried out once again when I realized I was very close. Harry watched me enthusiastically and now used besides his two fingers his thumb to arouse me by rubbing it over my clit. 

 

“Oh my..!” My eyes flung open and waves of pleasure burst through my trembling body. 

 

“Cum for me, babe.” Harry’s deep voice breathed and drove me over the edge. 

 

I clenched my fists and let out a loud scream when I came underneath Harry, breathing heavily and overwhelmed by the intense feeling. He slowly pulled his fingers out of me, brought them up to his mouth and sucked on them. 

 

“Mhh… You taste so good.” Harry said while he licked his fingers and moaned softly. 

 

Finally he let go of my wrists. I slowly came down from my high and immediately felt even more tired than before the act. The tall boy smiled at me and cupped my cheek to pull me closer and give me another kiss before he lay down next to me. I pulled a blanket over me, cuddled into it and slowly closed my eyes, drifting off into sleep. 

 

30 minutes later

 

The sound of the doorbell woke me up.   
I slightly opened my eyes and looked desperately at Harry who was still lying next to me. 

 

“Who’s that?” He asked with a sleepy voice. 

 

“Dunno.” I murmured back and looked to the door of my room. “Someone has to check…” 

 

“It’s your flat.” Harry grinned at me. 

 

I rolled my eyes and begged him to have a look instead of me and finally convinced him. After he walked down the stairs I heard Harry open the door and a familiar voice who greeted him. It seemed like they were just talking, not in the flat but in the house entrance and somehow I began to get curious. I crawled out of my bed and went down some steps so I could listen better without them noticing me. 

 

“I really just wanna talk with Amy. It won't take long, I promise.” The familiar voice, that belonged to Niall explained. 

 

“And why?” Harry asked annoyed. 

 

Niall sighed. “She looked saddened on Sunday and I worry about her…” 

 

“On Sunday? Did you guys meet?!” Harry was bewildered. 

 

“Uhm... yeah. We went to Starbucks and afterwards to the park. Is there a problem?” Niall answered. 

 

Harry clenched his fists and his teeth. “Just fuck off. She doesn’t want to see you!” He growled and slammed the door. 

 

“Harry!” I went all the way down into the hallway and faced him. “What was that?!” 

 

“I could ask you the same! Why are you hanging out with other boys??” He screamed at me. 

 

“Why not?! We’re not a couple!” I yelled back. "I don't even know you." 

 

Harry’s green eyes stared angrily at me and he did not know what to do. He was really pissed but I couldn’t understand why and it made me crazy. 

 

“What’s wrong with you?” I whispered with tears in my eyes. 

 

It was a question, I didn’t ask for the first time. 

 

“Why are you doing this to me, Amy..? Why??” Harry said shaking his head, turned around and silently left my apartment. 

 

I stood there; confused, angry, sad… My breath stopped. I lost him I thought and walked back upstairs into my room. I closed the door without making any noises and locked it. I turned around, my back pressed against the cold wood of the door, and sank to the ground.   
I buried my face in my tiny hands and restarted crying.

 

Would this be the end..?


	8. Chapter 8

_____________________________________________________________

“Come here…” A boy whispered; his voice soft and low. 

 

Hesitantly my body slowly moved in his direction without taking an eye off him. My skin was hot and it was hard for me to breathe right, everything was spinning. 

 

“Amy…” The boy breathed. 

 

“I’m scared…” My mouth mumbled. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because of y-you.” I said shaky. 

 

Grinning he shook his head and pulled me closer to him, holding my body close. He swung his strong arms around me and gave me a tight hug, still keeping me in place when he spoke. 

 

“There’s no reason to be scared.” 

 

I lifted my head and looked up at him, right into the green orbs that were staring at me. 

 

“Don’t let me go…” I whispered with tears in my eyes. 

 

“I won’t.” The boy promised smiling. 

 

My view blurred. . .  
_____________________________________________________________

 

Wednesday; 6.15 am

 

The ringing of my alarm clock had woken me; I set the alarm because I had decided to go to work today, not following Harry's order. A little dazed I opened my eyes and peered around the room. A cool wind blew through it and I could watch the sun rise through my window. Slowly I got up and lightened the room. I felt sluggish; the night was horrible, my body didn't allow me to sleep and all I could think of was, wouldn’t you know it, Harry.   
I even dreamed of him! 

After I brushed my teeth, cleaned and dressed myself, I checked my mobile. Surprisingly there was a message from Niall. 

 

\- “What the heck?! Who was this strange boy?? Amy, r u ok? Plz text me” - 

 

I answered him: - “I’m so sorry! Yeah, I’m fine… Can you pick me up from work later? Then we can talk.” - 

 

Seconds later my mobile buzzed. - “Sure, I’m curious. CU!” - 

 

Sighing, I put the mobile in my bag and went down to have breakfast. After all my morning routines I finally left my apartment and with a nervous feeling made my way to the dance studio. It was good to be back there, back to normal. I enjoyed all my lessons and gave my best, teaching the young kids. It filled me with joy and pride to watch them. I started to rehearse a new choreography with them, which they should be dancing on a competition soon and presented them their outfit for that day. Everyone was enthusiastic and so was I. Dancing was my chance to forget Harry.   
A few hours later my work was finished and I happily left the building. Looking around, I saw Niall leaning against a car on a corner and waiting for me, so I quickly walked over to him. 

 

“Hi Niall, good to see you!” I greeted him. 

 

“Heey… So, where are we going?” He responded. 

 

His ocean blue eyes looked around and then back to me, waiting for an answer. 

 

“Uhm… Dunno, let’s just go.” I winked and taking his hand I started to walk in a random direction, pulling him with me. 

 

“It seems you're really doing fine.” Niall noted. 

 

“Well, the work distracts me – luckily.” I nodded. 

 

The blond-haired boy eyed me. “…From him?” He asked. 

 

I turned to him. “Yes… He makes me sick!” 

 

“Who is he? I think I’ve never seen him before.” Niall told me. 

 

“Harry Styles, I met him on my birthday at a party and somehow he fascinated me… but I’m also scared of him.” 

 

“Right, is he a choleric?” 

 

“Possible.” I giggled. 

 

“Anyway, are you... are you in love with him?   
Because he’s a monster and I-“ 

 

I interrupted him. “No, no, no..! I’m not. I mean, I don’t want to be in love with him…” 

 

“That doesn’t sound very convincing.” Niall chuckled. 

 

I blushed. I wasn't sure what I felt for him… and actually I didn’t want to think about it. All I knew was that he had changed my life, in fact in a negative way. But at the same time   
he made me feel special and coveted, something I've never felt before.

 

“Why do you like him?” Niall pulled me out of my thoughts.

 

“I…” I thought about it “I like him because he shows me that I’m unique and lovable. He makes me laugh and I think he cares about me… yes. He’s different.” I smiled up to Niall. 

 

The boy peered at me for a few seconds and then looked down to the ground. I still watched him and realized that he looked a little worried. Our steps slowed down and finally we were standing next to each other, Niall's head down and me watching him. 

 

“Are you okay?” I gingerly asked him. 

 

He looked up to me, meeting my brown eyes. “Yeah, I’m just… I’m worried about you. Harry doesn’t seem to be the right guy for you, but you like him anyway and there’s nothing I can do about it.” 

 

“Niall, see, I can understand you. But I can handle it; I’m taking care of myself. I’m eighteen now, you know?” I winked. 

 

Smiling he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. “I trust you but not him.” 

 

I closed my eyes, enjoying Niall's touch. It was good to have him. Suddenly I sensed water drops falling down on me and wetting my face. The rain intensified and when I opened my eyes I saw that the sky of the whole area was covered with dark clouds. My eyes wandered to Niall, who glared at something/someone behind me.  
I slowly turned around and instantly saw him.   
His brown curls and his clothes were soaked and water drops were running down his face. His mouth hung open and he just stared at us. Perplexed. His chest rose and fell fast and he looked like he was about to cry. 

 

“Amy…” Niall whispered. “I’m here for you.” 

 

I gulped. “I’ll go to him.” 

 

“What? No, you can’t! He will-“ I stopped him. 

 

“Niall, look at him." I pointed to Harry. "He won’t hurt me.” I watched the green-eyed boy turning around and quickly walking away. I really felt sorry for him, even if his behaviour yesterday was painful and wrong. “I need to go. Bye!” I shouted when I ran after Harry. 

 

He looked so sad, so torn. I just couldn’t leave him alone.   
I ran as fast as I could and soon I saw him sitting on a park bench, his face buried in his large hands. I approached him cautiously and waited. I was totally drenched from the sudden downpour and so was Harry. I took a deep breath and sat down next to the tall boy, not sure if he even noticed me. While I looked at him, I took his hands and slowly removed them from his face. He turned and looked straight in my eyes, stunned. 

 

“Hello.” I shyly smiled at him. 

 

Harry bit his lip, trying to restrain a sob, and quickly grabbed my hand. 

 

“Y-You're here…” His whole body was shaking. 

 

I nodded and embraced him, getting a warm feeling inside of me. 

 

“You’re really here.” He repeated and grinned from ear to ear. 

 

“I am.” 

 

Harry gave me a long gentle kiss and stroked my cheek lovingly with his thumb. 

 

"Don’t let me go…” I whispered with tears in my eyes. 

 

“I won’t.” The boy promised smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Holding hands we walked through the rainy streets. Harry's hand was warm and protective. Without looking at each other's face, we knew that we were happy, happy to have each other. I couldn't keep back my smile and also his face was filled with his typical charming grin.   
Soon, the rain stopped, the dark clouds disappeared and the shining sun came out.  
To feel the sun shine on your skin was great and I think Harry enjoyed it, too. 

 

“Amy..?” He asked. 

 

“Mhh..?” 

 

“Why did you follow me?” 

 

I looked up to him into his green eyes and answered. “Because you mean something to me, Harry.” 

 

The tall boy softly smiled and kissed my forehead. 

 

“I just don’t like to see you with other boys... I worry about you, okay?” He said earnestly. 

 

“Harry… Niall is my cousin. You don’t need to worry.” I told him. 

 

“Oh… I’m sorry…” He thought about something. 

 

“Let’s go to my place. I need to atone for something.” Harry winked and I nodded in response. 

 

Together we walked silently through the streets to Harry's house and entered it.  
Everything was as I had it in remembrance - big, modern and comfortable.   
Harry led me immediately into his bedroom, which this time was flooded with light. My eyes wandered over the furniture and to the big bed that stood in the center of the room and finally back to a smirking Harry. He was biting his lower lip while he gazed lustfully down at me, making me shiver with excitement. 

 

“Why don't you take off your wet clothes?” He whispered with a deep, seductive voice in my ear. 

 

“Why don’t you help me with this..?” I asked back playfully. 

 

Harry grinned tantalizingly and started to kiss me slowly down my neck. He carefully lifted the fabric and pulled my shirt off, leaving me in my bra. Looking at the boy, I went up to him and placed my hands on each side of his head. Then I pulled him down to me to kiss him deeply while my hand ran through his curly hair. Harry's fingers brushed all over my smooth skin and his kisses became dirtier and rougher from time to time. He scooped me up and carried me to the bed, lying me down on it. Harry bent over me and peered at me with dark, sensual eyes. 

 

“Do you want me?” His husky voice hummed. 

 

“Of course I want you, Harry Styles.” I smirked at him. 

 

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me fervently. Our lips collided and Harry struggled to get into my mouth. When I gave him permission he instantly shove his tongue into it and French-kissed me, but after a minute I pulled back and gasped for air. He wildly followed any of my moves and kissed me again and again, not giving me time to breath. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him back but he was too strong. His intense kisses didn't stop so I turned my head away and complained. 

 

“Harry, stop. It’s too much!” But instead he wandered down to my chin and my neck, sucking and biting it hard. 

 

“Ahh, please…” I whined. 

 

He was like in ecstasy.

 

“Amy…” He breathed every now and then while I lay there shaking and full of fear.

 

One of his large hands was placed on my waist and his fingers dug into my skin like his teeth dug into the flesh of my neck. With his other hand he pinned my wrist down against the mattress and so kept me in place. I whimpered and still tried to push the tall boy away with my free hand but without success. I had the feeling that the more I opposed, the more he desired. He licked over my skin up to my collarbone and began to give me another love bite. Next, his hands moved to my breasts and he squeezed and kneaded them through my bra, making me squeak. I pulled on Harry’s hair to draw him away from me but he just growled and pushed against my pulling. 

 

“Harry, please..!” I said again; louder this time. 

 

Harry let his head fall down on my cleavage and suddenly released me.   
Astonished I looked at the boy that lay motionless on top of me and cocked my head. To my surprise Harry started to giggle and then to tickle me. 

 

“No, not again!” I cried out and luckily he stopped. 

 

“Harry, what the fuck?!” I looked at him confused and irritated, gasping for air. 

 

“It was a joke, I’m sorry!” He grinned. 

 

“That’s not funny! In no freaking way!! I was really scared…” I told him while he lifted me into his lap and I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

 

“As I’ve already said, I’m sorry.” He kissed me gently. 

 

“I wouldn’t have rape you.” He chuckled. 

 

“Prick…” I punched his arm but Harry just smirked. 

 

“But you understood that if you'd get into this kind of situation, you would be defenseless, right? That's why I'm not happy about seeing you with random boys.” He mumbled. 

 

“Niall is not a random boy.” I rolled my eyes. 

 

“Did you just roll your eyes at me, Mrs. Bennett?” Harry glared at me. 

 

“Maybe…” I bit my bottom lip and grinned at him. 

 

“And now you’re biting your lip. Naughty girl…” He shook his head. 

 

I smiled and said seductively “Well, what will you do about it?” I stroked with my hand along his strong arm and winked. 

 

The tall boy chuckled and countered. “Right now, nothing. Otherwise you start screaming again and telling me to stop like a minute ago.” 

 

I gave in to him and nodded. But then I noticed the boy gaping at my only partially covered torso and smirked. 

 

“Are you sure you won’t do something about it..? You look hungry.” I teased him. 

 

Harry shook his head. “No, it’s just… You’re so beautiful! I can’t take my eyes off you…” He smiled warmly and made me blush. 

 

I smiled back at him and swung my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer and kissing him softly. He embraced me and stroked with one of his large hands over my back, making it comfy. Harry’s big green eyes looked into my big brown eyes. I could stay like that forever, I thought. Even if none of us said something, it wasn't weird; it was harmonious, intimate and very peaceful. 

I loved it!

 

“Amy…” Harry whispered. “I'm glad that you ran after me.” 

 

I beamed with joy. “Me too.”

 

The curly haired boy moved a flick of hair behind my ear and sweetly kissed my nose.   
The rest of the day we spent cuddling together until we fell asleep arm in arm much too soon. In that night I slept very well, maybe because of Harry, maybe not. I still was unsure about my feelings for him, but I knew that there was something between us, something I liked and I was sure Harry felt it, too. 

At least I hoped so... 

 

Saturday

 

Some days later it was finally Saturday.   
Thinking about the night I spent with Harry, I sat on my bed with my laptop and checked my Facebook. I clicked through the pictures of the night Harry and I first met and tried to remember it. I really needed to talk with someone about it to get more information.   
Unexpectedly the doorbell rang and I quickly got up and walked down to open it. In front of me stood a young man with styled black hair and pretty brown eyes. He looked older than me but not really older than Harry; maybe around 20 I thought to myself. He wore a dark grey tank top and black trousers, along with black shoes. Before I could ask who he was, he tugged me by my wrist out of the house. Confused, I screamed at him and tried to run back, but his grip was too strong. I slapped him several times, but he didn't react. Desperately I yelled at him to leave me alone; tears started forming in the corner of my eyes and I wished Harry would be here to save me – but he wasn’t. The unknown boy dragged me into a black vehicle with darkened windows and locked the doors. He started the car and quickly drove off while I sat there in a deep shock. I tried to obstruct him and begged him to drive back. Suddenly the boy stopped the car, took out a cloth out of his jacket pocket and turned to me with a grin on his face. 

 

“Shut up, now.” His voice growled. 

 

Before I could move back he covered my mouth with the cloth and pressed it against my lips.   
I couldn't free myself and within seconds I became giddy and everything went dark. 

 

I was knocked out.


	10. Chapter 10

~ “Help me, please..!” ~

 

When I woke up again my view was blurry. I was dizzy and not able to move. 

 

"Unghh..." I breathed. 

 

My body felt so heavy and my wrists really hurt; that's when I realized I was chained to something. I tried to turn my head and saw from the corner of my eyes that I lay in a dirty bed. My hands were tied to the bed frame and the dimmed room in which I found myself, looked very filthy and old. Probably the room was rarely used. I was still wearing all my clothes, just my hair was a mess. 

 

Where the fuck was I?!

 

I tried to remember what happened, but there was just the face of a young man in my head...   
In hopes that someone would hear me I screamed for help. Well, at least I tried…   
My view became clearer and I recognized a door on the opposite side of the room but my body was still kinda numb and I felt really weak. I could hear steps from behind the door and they came nearer. I was damn scared - my whole body was shaking and my breathing became faster. The door slowly opened and I just could see a shadow first. 

 

“Finally awake baby girl?” 

 

It was the black haired boy who rang on my door. I remembered! The smoke of the cigarette in the angle of his mouth smelled up to here; I didn’t like it.   
Grinning, he walked up to one side of the bed and leaned over me. He gripped my chin and forced me to face him, which increased my angst; his face was awfully close. 

 

“Let go of me!!” I pleaded, but he didn’t react. 

 

His brown eyes stared into mine and wouldn’t they scare me, they would be beautiful…   
He took out his mobile and after his fingers slid over the screen, he put it against his ear. After a few seconds I heard someone answering his call, but couldn't figure out who it was. 

 

“I got her, she’s here.” The boy said while he still looked at me. “I await your arrival.” He added and ended the call before the person on the other end could answer. 

 

“You’ll be here for a long time…” He whispered after he removed the cigarette from his mouth. “ I hope you are patient.” With a wink the mysterious boy released me and left the room silently. 

 

“What the...- Come back!” I shouted after him, but my reaction came too late. 

 

I was on the verge of tears... My head hurt and I was still dizzy. I shut my eyes and tried to calm down, but everything I could think of was this scary person. I didn’t know what to do… Neither I had a mobile with me nor a chance to free myself otherwise. There wasn’t a way out.   
A couple of moments later I heard a voice, a familiar voice.   
I quickly lifted my head even if it wasn’t easy and intensely watched the door. Soon it swung open and nobody else than Harry stood in the doorframe. He clenched his fists and teeth and stared at me with wide eyes. The black haired boy appeared next to him and patted his shoulder. 

 

“She's all yours now, you can do with her whatever you want to...” He smirked and looked at me. “As you had always dreamed of.” 

 

Harry didn’t answer, instead the other boy continued. 

 

“But don't forget that we will still need her…” 

 

With a last wink the guy left and I was alone with Harry, who had lowered his eyes. They were really dark and his hair was tousled, he intimidated me. The atmosphere in the room was very oppressive. I really didn't know what was going on. 

 

“I told you to be careful.” His rough voice whispered without looking at me. 

 

“H-Harry, I…“ 

 

He gazed down to the ground so I wasn’t able to see his expression any longer. My mouth was open but I closed it again because I didn’t know what to say.   
Why was Harry here? What had he to do with the black haired man?? And again where was I???  
The tall boy slowly walked into my direction and continued to stare at me. 

 

“Why are you not listening?! I trusted you and you-” He yelled at me. 

 

I winced, shocked about his harsh tone. My whole body was shaking and I frantically tried to free myself from the handcuffs. Harry’s expression was cold; he raised his hand as if he wanted to slap me. 

 

“Harry, please stop!” I cried.

 

He froze and I became more nervous with every passing second. Then he lowered his hand and leaned over me, so close I felt the warmth of his breath against my skin. 

 

“Why should I?” He asked drily. 

 

He put his index finger under my chin and lifted my head so I had to look in his dark eyes. His eyes first examined my face and then landed on my lips. Harry bit down on his own bottom lip while he watched me and leaned in. Our lips were firmly pressed together when he quickly shove his tongue into my mouth and caused me to whimper slightly. I could taste the flavour of alcohol and realized that he must be at least half-drunk, what explained his aggressive behaviour. The kiss became kind of dirty when Harry intensified it and I turned my head away. He looked at me angrily and my fear grew. 

 

“What’s wrong?” His husky voice questioned. 

 

“Harry, where the heck am I?!” I shouted with tears forming in my eyes, not caring about the consequences. 

 

But the boy only shook his head and made his way to the door. 

 

"I'll tell you later…” He mumbled quietly and closed the door behind him after he staggered out, leaving me all alone in the disgusting room. 

 

A few tears rolled down over my cheeks and I started to sob. I didn’t know where I was, why I was here and what Harry had do to with all of it…   
My head did already hurt because I was thinking so much.   
I also didn’t know what time it was but I slowly started getting tired, so it had to be late or it was just an aftereffect...   
It felt like I have been in this cold room for hours and the worst thing about it was that I couldn’t move. Well, my legs were free but that did not really help in my situation. With every movement the handcuffs cut into my flesh; I’ve never felt so helpless before.   
With time my tears slowly dried and it became difficult for me to keep my eyes open and right then I yawned. This was way too much for me and I immediately drifted off to sleep.

 

Hours later

 

I opened my eyes again and I still lay in the filthy dark room. Straightaway I was just going to start crying again when I noticed that I was covered with a big white blanket. The blanket seemed to be the only thing in this room that wasn’t dirty. Even the walls looked-  
My thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly heard steps. My heart was pounding faster and I began to tremble. Someone opened the door and came in. It was Harry. 

 

“Supper.” He murmured and placed a plate with fried Chinese noodles and vegetables on the small table next to the bed, took a chair and sat down next to the table and the bed. 

 

“I hope you slept well.” Harry whispered and looked at me. I didn’t believe him, so I didn’t answer. 

 

“Amy, I’m sorry… I was drunk! I did not mean to yell at you.” He apologized. 

 

“Is this your blanket..?” I asked curiously, pretending not to hear him. 

 

“Your whole body was shaking...” He nodded softly and stroked my cheek with one of his large hands. 

 

“Warmer now?” The curly haired boy smiled innocently. 

 

I faked a smile in response and looked over to the food. Harry noticed, picked the first noodles with chopsticks and led them to my mouth. I quickly turned my head away. 

 

“I can eat by myself.” I hissed without thinking. 

 

“Really?” He laughed and pointed to the handcuffs. 

 

“Damn…” I muttered quietly to myself. 

 

It was awkward, but as long as I was chained to the bedframe there was no other way to eat for me. Harry fed me; I tasted the Chinese food and closed my eyes to savor the flavour. Spicy! It was sooooooo good. 

After some minutes I got a feeling of satiety and told Harry I was full. He grinned, got up and kissed my forehead. 

 

“You liked it or?” He winked and waited for my reaction. 

 

I nodded and felt more alive again caused of the new feeling of strength. I think it was urgent that I got something to eat. Now I felt better, but somehow Harry still bugged me. 

He smiled and walked out of the room with the plate and the remaining food on it. A few seconds later the tall boy came back and sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Harry…?” I mumbled. 

 

“Mhh?” 

 

“I don’t want to be here.” 

 

“I know love… I’m so sorry.” He whispered sadly. 

 

“Then let me go home. Help me, please! I thought you care about me…” 

 

Harry looked down to his hands and took a deep breath. 

 

“I can’t… I really can’t.” He spoke so quiet I could barely hear him. 

 

I tried to suppress my anger and asked him. “Then could you please remove the handcuffs leastwise and let me go to toilet?” 

 

“Yeah, sure.” He slightly chuckled and fetched a key.

 

Harry’s muscular body leaned over me while he removed the handcuffs and strangely I had the need to touch him but I withheld myself. Harry helped me to stand up and stared for a seconds at me. I think something like a worrying look in his eyes, but I quickly forgot it. Next he grabbed my hand and didn’t let go off it while he guided me to the door, almost out of the claustrophobic room. An uncomfortable feeling rushed through my body and I became very excited to know what’s behind the mysterious door. Because of my nervousness I squeezed Harry’s hand firmer while he slowly opened the door, that led to a new unknown area and maybe also to my way out of here and forced my still tired eyes to stay open. . .


	11. Chapter 11

The door opened and bright light shone straight in my face, taking away my vision. 

After I blinked a couple of times my eyes accustomed to the unexpected brightness and saw a long corridor with two doors on each side. The corridor ended in a room, which seemed to be large on closer inspection. 

Harry, who was still holding my hand, guided me through the open door and into the hallway, apparently not noticing my nervousness. His steps were slow and quiet, almost as if he would not want to be discovered. 

While I went by his side, I clung to his arm and tried to protect myself from whatever would be coming. 

The floor consisted of light parquet and the walls were painted white, actually the corridor looked normal, nearly good. Then we came into the section that looked like a smaller living room paired with a small kitchen. There was one big leather couch with many pillows on it near the TV that looked reaaally comfortable and a table with a fruit bowl, red wine and glasses. Also there was a big door on the opposite side of the room, which seemed to be the front door and hopefully the way out of this nightmare I found myself in. 

 

Before I could think more about a way to escape, Harry turned without hesitation to the left and pulled me with him. We were now walking past the room and towards a new door.

 

“Who lives here?” I asked curiously while looking around, but Harry didn’t answer.

 

Anyway, I thought that a man had to live here because the apartment was rather simple and just a little decorated. Also there were more blue and purple shades than warm colours. 

 

We reached the door, which had to lead to the bathroom and Harry finally turned to face me. The boy opened the door and allowed me a glimpse into the room, which, now I knew, was definitely the bathroom. 

 

“You have five minutes.” He said before he gently shoved me into the room and closed the door behind me, locking it. 

 

Shaky I looked around and noticed that the bathroom was very modern and luxurious. In addition to the big shower there was a huge white bath and all the tapware were gilded. 3 out of 4 walls were painted white and the fourth one turquoise blue, the floor was made of dark marble and all the cabinets were white; everything looked very expensive. 

Besides the numerous styling products and toiletries, there was just one toothbrush in the tooth mug, enough reason for me to think that just one person lived here. 

 

“3 minutes left!” Harry shouted from behind the door, making me jump and immediately stopping to inspect the room. 

 

After I had relieved myself, washed my hands and tried to fix my hair to look at least a little bit better, I knocked on the door to tell Harry I was ready. He unlocked and opened it for me and directly took my hand so I couldn’t run away – also if I hadn’t plan that anyway, because I knew it was chanceless. 

 

His eyes examined me from top to bottom to top again, landing on my lips. For a moment he just stared at me and I thought I could see something in his eyes... lust? I wasn't sure. 

 

“Harry..?” I whispered to wake him from his daydream. 

 

The tall boy blinked and shook his head, clearing his mind. Then he turned and while holding my hand, brought me swiftly back through the hallway to the filthy room, leading me in. 

 

“Lie down.” His husky voice mumbled after we entered the room. 

 

I stood there, thinking about his command and if I should follow it when he suddenly raised his voice again. 

 

“Amy, please.” He grumbled, looking pleadingly at me with his big green eyes. 

 

I slowly went over to the end of the bed without taking my gaze off him, sat down and crawled slowly backwards on it, so I had not to break the eye contact. Harry's expression was unreadable and he seemed to be absent. He also walked to the end of the bed and carefully crawled on it, too, until he was bending over me. His mouth hung open and his emerald green eyes peered at me while he was on all fours above me. He lowered his head so I could feel his hot breath against my skin and shoved his left arm underneath my back. My pulse increased immediately, but I had to remain steadfast and not to give in to the temptation. 

 

Then when he finally tried to kiss me I turned my head away and told him confidently: 

 

“Just chain me to the bed frame again and leave me alone.” 

 

Nothing happened; Harry didn’t move nor did I. 

I was pissed. I couldn't understand why he would try to kiss me in this situation, instead of helping me out and bringing me back home. I've never understood Harry, but right now it was all way too much to handle for me and I accidentally started to cry. So much for remain steadfast…   
The tears rolled down my cheek while I still had my head turned away from the boy. His steady gaze would never leave me, even when I began sobbing and slightly trembled. 

 

Suddenly I felt his large hand laying down on my cheek and his thumb that wiped away my tears. He stroked me and moved a strand of hair behind my ear; an affectionate gesture of him. Harry brought his other hand up to my face, too, and turned my head so I was facing him with tearful eyes. He rested his forehead against mine and we simultaneously closed our eyes. 

 

“Please don’t cry.” He whispered with a soft voice, but that made me cry even more because I realized that he still cared about me. 

 

“Babe, stop…” Harry pleaded and gently stroked my cheek with his hands. 

 

He kissed all my tears away and moved further to my lips to kiss me deeply and slow. I returned the passionate act and allowed Harry to slip his tongue into my mouth. His hands that held my head, pulled me even more to him and into the kiss and I really never felt myself so near to him like now, even if the only contact took place between our heads, so I pulled Harry down to me and wrapped my arms around him. 

The boy looked at me and smiled; he had rarely looked so happy and it made me happy, too. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked softly and after I took a deep breath, soothing me, I nodded in response. 

 

“Fine.” Harry kissed me on the forehead and pulled away. 

 

He got off me and lay down next to me, one of his legs above the other one and his face towards the ceiling. Of course I was still frightened and did not know where I was, but at least Harry seemed to be there for me. What made me worry was what he had to do with the whole thing... 

Did he know about the kidnap? Was he a friend of the black-haired guy?? I didn't know it... 

All of a sudden I felt Harry’s touch on my hand and fortunately we intertwined our fingers and looked in each other’s eyes while we were holding hands.   
I've always liked his sparkling eyes, especially the emerald green colour, and now they were staring at me, not planning to stop and giving me a comfortable feeling. 

 

Encouraged, I opened my mouth and asked: 

 

“Harry..?” 

 

“Yes, love?” 

 

“Can I please go home..? Can you help me?” 

 

Suddenly he broke our eye contact and looked away, sighing and thinking. 

 

“I want to help you, but there’s nothing I can do…” He whispered quietly. 

 

Watching him I thought about his words and what they would mean. 

 

“Who is he?” I asked then, making Harry looking up at me again. 

 

“He…” Harry hesitated. “Zayn, Zayn Malik.” 

 

“How do you know him? Is he a friend of you..?” 

 

“No, he’s not. It’s complicated, okay?” Harry answered, squeezing my hand. 

 

I shook my head in disbelief. “Harry, just please bring me back home. I’m scared and I don’t want to be here!” 

 

“Amy, I know… But I-“ I interrupted him. 

 

“No! No ‘but’, I really want to go home. PLEASE HARRY!” I begged.

 

After a short amount of time with Harry staring at me and tears forming in the corners of his eyes, he sighed and promised: 

 

“You won’t be able to be back home instantly but I’m looking for a way out. I promise I’ll do my best”.

 

“Thank you!” I smiled a little more eased. 

 

The boy nodded, gave me a small kiss and turned back to look to the ceiling. He seemed to worry about something…

 

While I watched him, the time seemed to be moving faster and I began to feel tired. I moved closer and huddled up against him, not letting go off his hand. 

 

“Are you already tired again?” He asked. 

 

“Yes, a little.” I yawned. 

 

“Just a little?” Harry grinned and raised his eyebrow. “C’mon, try to sleep.” 

 

He took the big white blanket and covered us with it, making me feeling warmer and well-protected but also remembering me of my own home and my own blanket. After Harry kissed my forehead I closed my eyes and tried to think of something soothing instead of my abnormal situation. Although it wasn’t really easy I managed it and finally fell asleep with Harry still holding me and taking care. Even if I was still frightened and confused, I felt safe and loved and I think that was more important right now.


	12. Chapter 12

At night

 

When I woke up the whole room was dark and Harry was still lying next to me, holding my hand and being my pillow. I still did not know what time it was but I was sure it had to be late, very late. Harry was asleep and softly snored. The sight was very cute and totally unusual for him, but I loved it. He looked so young and innocent, like a little angel. I quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek and tried to go back to sleep when suddenly I heard a loud screaming voice. 

 

“HARRY, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” The voice angrily shouted from behind the door. 

 

Now Harry was awake, too, looking around and trying to remember where he was and what happened. At one go the door swung open and Zayn stood in the door frame, watching us. 

 

“Styles! Why are you with her??” He yelled at him. 

 

Harry shrugged and answered. “You told me I can do whatever I want with her.” 

 

“This is still my house and there are still rules you have to follow and to cuddle with one of the girls is definitely none of them!” The man screamed and walked over to the bed. 

 

I shuddered when he said "one of the girls"… There were more?

 

“And why the fuck isn’t she chained to the bed?!” He looked angrily at me. 

 

“C’mon, get up! I’ll do it.” Zayn said and approached the bed while Harry sat up. “Leave, now.” 

 

The green eyed boy looked worriedly at me, then to Zayn and slowly shook his head. “I manage that.” 

 

Zayn chuckled slightly and rolled his eyes. “I don’t think so. Now go.” 

 

While I watched the two boys debating I got a bad feeling. Zayn was the reason why I was here and now he was angry, angry at Harry and probably angry at me and I didn’t know what he was capable of… 

He pulled Harry by his arm up and nudged him towards the door while I tried to hide under Harry’s blanket to avoid the eye contact with the black haired boy. 

Next, when Harry disappeared without a word but his head hanging down, he turned to me, climbed on top of me and cheekily grinned, increasing my angst. 

 

“You’re a beautiful little girl… I bet that many people would pay a huge sum for you.” He winked and grabbed both my wrists. 

 

I struggled against his grip and tried to free myself with all my strength, but like always - the boy was stronger. Damn. So, knowing that Harry had a key, too, to help me, I was tied to the bed again. Licking with his tongue over his upper lip, Zayn smirked at me and pulled the protective white blanket slowly from my body, letting it flop down to the ground next to the bed. 

 

“But before we will sell you, we need to find out your strengths.” Zayn hummed. 

 

Trembling, I watched as his hands stroked over my hair and his face drew closer. With a smirk he leaned in and kissed me hard, while his hands prevented me from turning away and prevented me from freeing myself out of his enforced action. He moved his lips roughly against mine while one of his hands ran over my upper body, making me squeal and whimper. When I tried to scream for help he shoved his tongue deep into my mouth, very deep, muting me. . . 

 

Harry’s P.O.V. 

 

I was sitting on the couch with my head in my hands and with my thoughts of Amy. Zayn was a cold man, he was not a person to be trifled with. What would he do with her..? I was tense. 

 

My palms were sweaty and I then realized that not just my legs but also my hands were shaking, showing my nervousness. I heard soft cries from behind the door that quickly disappeared into the emptiness but not disappeared out of my head. 

I wanted to help her. I wanted to protect her! But I couldn’t… 

 

Soon, the door to Amy's room opened and Zayn walked out with an annoyed expression, facing me immediately and making his way towards me while the door stood ajar so I tried to peek in the dark room but gave up quickly because I couldn't see anything. My eyes turned to Zayn who was standing right in front of me and glaring down at me. 

 

“Go to your little slut.” The black-haired boy grinned. “You better not be gentle.” 

 

I raised my eyebrow. “What do you mean..?” 

 

Zayn chuckled. “I want you to fuck her. She protests too much, it’s not fun, so I though you could try it.” He winked. 

 

My breath stopped and my eyes went wide. “What?!”

Our eyes met. “I told you I don't want this anymore! Please let her go!” 

 

“Harry, she’s just another girl. You seduce them, I sell them, remember?” His words hurt me. I knew what I had done but I had told him to stop. I didn’t want to do this   
anymore! 

 

“She’s different…” I said, closing my eyes and producing a picture of Amy in my head. 

 

Then suddenly Zayn started laughing and after he calmed down again he tilted his head and asked. “Are you secretly in love with her?” 

 

I swiftly opened my eyes and noticed the cheeky smile on Zayn’s face. When I gave him no answer he patted my shoulder, shook his head, turned around and left the room with the words: "Get back to work. She's waiting." 

 

Amy’s P.O.V. 

 

I lay breathless on the bed, still with my hands tied to the bed frame and without the shielding white blanket. My face was wetted from all my tears and my wrists extremely hurt because of all the tugging. The whole body, that I thought belonged to me, was trembling uncontrollably. I was a mess. 

 

It was cold. It was dark. It was a nightmare. 

 

So quietly that I almost did not notice it, the door at the end of the room opened and a large shadow fell into the room. Because of the darkness I wasn't able to see his face, but the person's outlines revealed that it was Harry. When he closed the door behind him and walked some steps closer I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head; I really tried to escape his stare. The end of the bed lowered slightly when he sat down on it. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered in my direction. 

 

A sob escaped my mouth when I heard his deep but soft voice, which meant so much to me although it made me always shudder. In the hope to mute myself I bit my lip and turned my head further into the mattress, meeting Harry's eyes in no case. While everything else around me was quiet, you could only hear a small whimper coming from me and the breathing of us two. 

Then Harry's hand reached my calf, stroking slowly over my skin and being very careful to not hurt me. 

 

“Amy…” He pleaded before I took a deep breath and slowly looked towards him. 

 

“Please talk to me…” Harry’s green watery eyes looked at me. 

 

“There's nothing to talk about.” I answered quietly. 

 

As a result the boy looked away and stopped stroking me. Instead he stared at the dark wall that surrounded this room and remained quiet until his mobile buzzed and he answered the call. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

Suddenly Harry’s face lightened up, just like he had got a new idea and after that, he quickly ended the conversation with a much happier facial expression and a big “Thank you”. 

His eyes then landed on mine and his face was decorated with a beautiful wide smile. 

 

“I think I found a way to get you outta here.” He said proudly and relieved. 

 

I watched him excitedly. “…How?”


	13. Chapter 13

“…How?” 

 

“I’ll tell you later. Now sleep, I have to go.” Harry smiled and got up. 

 

“Wh-? Harry, stay here! I’m scared...” I mumbled frantically. 

 

The boy walked back to me and bent over me. “I know… But I don’t think Zayn will come back this night.” He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek. “I'll be right back!” 

 

“Okay…” I sighed. “Hurry up.” 

 

After he nodded, Harry promptly left the room and hit the road. Wherever he went, I hoped that he would be back soon, because the fact that I was again tied to the bed and in addition in an apartment with a foreign boy, who was probably the last person I wanted to see, was really terrifying.  
I closed my eyes and imagined to be back home, in my own room. I wanted to call Niall or Megan or even my mum, just someone I really knew. But life’s a bitch. At least Harry had a plan. 

 

Next day; around noon

 

I've always loved watching people sleep. It showed a different, a peaceful side of them.  
That’s why I was looking at Harry, who was falling asleep in a chair next to the bed I lay in, for like over a half hour now. His soft snoring sounded through the room and made me smile. 

He looked so innocent. 

 

Seconds later my eyes wandered to my wrists, observing the handcuffs and the cuts in my flesh. My smile faded and while I stared at my problem, something next to me shifted. 

When I turned my head I saw that Harry woke up and was rubbing his sleepy eyes while a loud yawn escaped his mouth. 

 

“Morning.” I mumbled and gave him a small smile. 

 

“Hi…” His deep voice answered dozily when he stretched his arms. 

 

“How long have you been awake..?” He asked. 

 

“Just a few minutes.” I lied. 

 

Harry nodded, got up and sat down on the bed next to me. 

 

“Are you hungry?” 

 

“Nope.” I shook my head. “But I’d like to take a shower…” 

 

Harry thought about it for a second while he ran his fingers through his curls and let out a deep sigh. 

 

“Well, all right.” He responded and opened the handcuffs with his key. “Come.” 

 

The boy grabbed my hand and took me quietly to the bathroom whilst he constantly glanced around to avoid Zayn or someone else.  
When we arrived at the bathroom, Harry closed the door behind us, walked over to the of light stones consisting shower and opened the transparent shower door, showing me which products I could use and how to utilize the modern shower. 

After I thanked him, Harry came back to me and pulled me close, his hands resting on my hips. 

I looked into his eyes and noticed how they slowly went darker and also his mouth formed into the unique smirk that he wore often. 

 

“Could you… Could you go now?” I asked a little insecure. 

 

“I would rather sit and watch you.” He hummed and made me shiver once again. 

 

“Harry…” I warned and struggled slightly against his grip. 

 

“C’mon… You know I can’t resist you.” He bit his bottom lip. “And I don’t want to sit behind the door and just imagine how you shower and how the hot water is running down your smooth skin and how you are gliding with your hands all over your body, spreading the foam and how-“ 

 

“Harry! Stop it, you’re already drooling.” I cut him off. “Please go out…” 

 

Pouting, he looked with his big eyes at me and tried to pull me even closer but I stopped him. 

 

“Please!” I begged. 

 

“…Okay…” Harry’s hands slid off me. “I’m waiting for you.” He said and walked out the door, locking it behind him. 

 

I let out a sigh of relief and turned to the shower. After I stripped down all my clothes, I stepped inside of it and turned on the water, enjoying every drop. 

 

15 minutes later I was finished. 

I wrapped a towel around me and my hair, picked up my clothes and knocked on the door. 

 

“I’m ready!” I shouted so Harry would hear me, unlock and open the door. 

 

Then the bathroom door opened and all of a sudden two large hands were grabbing me and pulling me forward quickly until I was pressed against a muscular chest. I lifted my head to look in the mesmerizing dark green eyes that were filled with lust and desire and belonged to no one else than Harry fucking Styles. His tongue moved slowly and seductively over his upper lip, making it wet and shiny. My mouth dropped open at the sight and I tried desperately to stifle a moan, because I didn't want Harry to know that he turned me on. 

He couldn’t win! 

 

One of Harry’s hands wandered from my back down to my bum and despite the fact that I was swathed in a towel I got goose bumps from his touch. Over the entire term Harry looked down at me intensively, increased my breathing and quickened my heart rate. Next he pressed his crotch gently against me and moved my lower section with his hand in his direction to intensify the touch and also the feeling. When I felt his boner pushing against my thigh through the material, I closed my eyes and clung on to Harry's neck. Surprised from his hand that at one go was under my towel and kneading my bottom, I squeaked and made Harry chuckle. I could feel all the vibrations caused by his laughter which flew through his body and let me shiver. Then his other hand got hold of my bum, too and after he lifted me he carried me to the big couch in the living area while his eyes were still locked with mine. 

 

The tall boy let me flop down on it and I watched him pulling off his shirt, exposing his well-toned torso. Smiling cheekily at him I pulled him down to me and crashed our lips together. Harry sat down next to me without breaking the kiss and told me between breaths to lean back and lay down. I followed his instruction and soon Harry bent over me and lowered himself on me, bringing our bodies together.  
His long fingers brushed over my shoulders, down my arms and up to my hands before he intertwined our fingers and before he left my lips and placed kisses all over my jawline instead. I giggled and started to play with my free hand with his curls, while he pecked my cheek and sucked on the spot beneath my earlobe. Then I felt his teeth slightly biting and tugging on my ear and one of his hands grasped my waist, his thumb rubbing over my still covered skin. I let out a low moan and positioned my hand on his nape, holding him close. 

 

In addition to our noisy breaths I suddenly heard something else. The Parquet creaked under the heavy steps of someone, and this person was coming closer! 

I looked up and looked around the room, no one was here yet, but the steps were getting louder and louder. 

Harry noticed that something was wrong and stopped pleasing me. He cocked his head and gave me a questioning look. 

Before I could say something Zayn walked into the room and stared at us amusedly while Harry awkwardly got up, pulled his shirt back on and ran his hand through his ruffled hair. 

 

“Can’t you do it somewhere else?” He smirked at us. 

 

“Oh, uhm… Sorry.” Harry answered ashamed and took my hand. “C’mon…” 

 

We were about to walk through the hallway and into my room when Zayn began to speak again. 

 

“Harry, why don’t you buy Amy new clothes and some sexy underwear? I’ll take care of her until you’re back.” Zayn winked while he gawked at my barely clothed body. 

 

After Harry and I exchanged glances, he shoved me behind him and stood protectively before me, keeping me away from Zayn. 

 

“I won’t leave her alone.” Harry said confidently while he was still holding my hand.

 

I clung to his arm and waited for Zayn’s reaction. 

Harry couldn’t go. He couldn’t leave me alone with this monster! 

 

Zayn slid his hand into his trouser pocket and took out a black wallet. He took a credit card and held it towards Harry with the words: 

 

“Here. Do what I tell you.” He was serious. “You owe me, Harry.” 

 

The curly haired boy sighed and looked away, he turned around and faced me. One of his hands touched my hips and while I stared into his green eyes, which were filled with guilt, he pulled me closer. His thumb stroked gently over my cheek as he spoke. 

 

“I'll come back as fast as I can.” His deep voice whispered before I felt his lips pressing against my forehead. “See you in a bit.” 

 

Then he abruptly stormed away, grabbed the credit card out of Zayn’s hand and rushed to the door and out of the apartment. 

My eyes slowly moved from the closed door to Zayn who had a wide grin spread on his face and was approaching me slow but steady. 

 

“Why don't we take off this annoying towel?” He cornered me. 

 

I wanted to scream when his hands reached for me but my mouth was quickly shut by his lips and his tongue, which was driving into me again and again...


	14. Chapter 14

1 hour later

 

Trembling I sat huddled in the corner of the dark room completely naked and with tears in my eyes, totally shocked and scared. The air in the room was very warm and humid and smelled of sweat, I smelled of sweat too. The bed was still messy because of what had happened previously before. The door was locked and there was no other way out. I was lost. Harry did not come back yet, he probably left me... 

I did not know what to think of him. I did not know how to feel about him. All I knew was that it all had started with him; my nightmare had started with him… 

I buried my face in my hands, ashamed and desperate at the same time. A few days ago everything was okay, I lived a normal life. But now... I wasn't even sure if I could ever look in the mirror again without breaking out in tears. It was all his fault. I hated him so so so much! I asked myself if I would ever be happy again, if I would ever see my friends and family again, if I would die here... 

All over my body there were scratched and bruises, marks from him. They would always remind me of him, him and what he had done. 

 

Thank you… 

 

Harry’s P.O.V.

 

I drove as quickly as possible back to Zayn's apartment after I got some new clothes and underwear for Amy and also something to eat, nervous about what could have happened. I had texted Zayn that he should leave his fingers off her but I knew he was stubborn and always did what he wanted. I made my way towards the front door and took out my keys to open the door. When I walked in I heard the sound of the shower, but nothing else. I immediately went to look after Amy and entered her room carefully. I noticed that the door was locked but forgot about it when I saw her. Although it was dark I spotted Amy and walked over to her, sitting down next to her. She was completely naked, her body was shaking heavily and she hid her face in her small hands, not looking at me. I felt the anger build in my stomach, angry about what Zayn apparently did and angry about me not being there to protect her. I carefully took her hands and slowly pulled them from her face, trying to look at her. She didn’t fight back so I was now able to see her tearstained face, her eyes swollen and red. Without to say something I pulled her into my lap, hugging her tightly but careful not to hurt her. She began to sob against my chest, wetting my top and I fondly stroked her hair and tried to calm her. 

 

“Shh…” I whispered and kissed her head softly, still stroking her. 

 

I bit my lip to hold my own tears back, fighting with the need to punch something or someone. I didn’t want that to happen. I never wanted it! 

 

“Please…” I said sadly, holding her as close as possible, but she just wouldn’t stop crying. 

 

I gently rocked her back and forth and quietly sang something for her what, thank heaven, soothed her and made her fall asleep in my arms. 

Her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy, her hair was a mess and her body was abused. While the small girl was resting in my arms I began to weep over everything that had happened and stared into the black emptiness. 

Now it had already come this far... 

 

Amy P.O.V.

 

The smell of chicken soup filled my nose when I slowly came back to full awareness. I shifted and realized that I lay on something soft, a bed I thought. My eyes blinked a couple of times before I opened them completely to find myself in a bizarrely clean and good smelling bed, with a nice pillow and Harry's white blanket. Also my body smelt fresh and my hair wasn't rumpled anymore, I also noticed that I was wearing new clothes. Sadly I was in the same filthy room like hours before… 

Next to the bed sat the mysterious curly haired boy with a bowl of chicken soup and a spoon in his hands, smiling softly down at me. Even if I didn't want to, I immediately smiled back at him which made him even happier. Harry bent down and kissed my nose playfully before he started to talk. 

 

"How do you feel?" He asked softly. 

 

I sighed when I thought back. “Please don’t ask…” I mumbled lazily. 

 

Harry nodded slowly and took a deep breath before he looked at the meal in his hands. 

 

“I made some soup for you, it will make you feel better.” He smiled softly and waited for me to sit up. 

 

I took the bowl and started to sup the hot broth while Harry watched me intensely. Somehow it wasn’t even weird, I kinda got used to it. 

 

“Is it okay..?” Harry asked sweetly. 

 

“Yeah, it’s good!” I smiled thankfully back to him. 

 

After I finished eating I turned to Harry and looked him deep in the eyes, hoping to get a serious answer to my following question. 

 

“Harry… What about your plan? I’m done and-“ I started but he cut in. 

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be soon outta here.” Harry smirked. “I talked to a friend who will help us, his name is Louis. You know that Zayn wants to sell you, or to be precise your body and...” 

 

I nodded but shuddered with fear by the thought. 

 

“And Louis will act as if he's interested in you and wants to buy you, and then we hope Zayn will agree and hand you to Louis who brings you to his flat.” He continued; his voice calm. “I'll pick you up there and drive you home after that, so you can live your normal life again.” 

 

Excitedly I listened to the words that left Harry’s mouth and when he was done I quickly got up to jump into his lap, wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could. 

 

“Thank you Harry.” I mumbled with a shaky voice; being close to tears. 

 

“You don’t have to thank me…” The curly haired boy whispered quietly and stroked my back to sooth me while I clung to his neck. 

 

When I pulled back I looked directly in Harry’s big green eyes and leaned my forehead against his. His mouth hung open and his breath slightly tickled my skin. One of Harry’s hands was caressing my cheek gently and his other one held me close by my waist. After a silent moment Harry slowly leaned in and kissed my lips tenderly while our eyes were closed and everything around us forgotten. The boy’s soft lips moved with mine in a steady rhythm, fitting perfectly together just as they were made for each other. I smiled into the kiss and slightly opened my mouth to let Harry’s tongue slide in and to deepen our kiss. 

Finally there was hope again! 

 

But then I pulled back again, a confused Harry looking at me. 

 

“I… What about the money, Harry?” I asked quietly. 

 

Harry scratched his head and answered calmly. “The girls are allowed to stay for a weekend at the customer's home for free, to see if it would work and just so the customer can see if he really wants the girl.” 

 

I nodded while I followed Harry’s words. 

 

“Louis will call Zayn today or tomorrow to ask if he could see the girls and then he'll choose you and take you with him on the weekend.” The boy smiled. 

 

“So he doesn’t have to pay for me?” I asked again to make sure I understood him correctly. 

 

“Exactly.” Harry grinned. “But we have to tell Zayn a lie when the weekend is over to explain your disappearance. We'll probably tell him you ran away or something...” He mumbled. 

 

“Yeah…” I looked down at my hands because I was still scared that Zayn would find me anyway, cause then everything would be even worse… 

 

Harry placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at him. “Hey… It will be fine. I take care of you, love.” He said encouragingly. 

 

“Thanks.” I half smiled and hugged Harry again. 

 

“By the way was it you who cleaned the room and you know, showered and dressed me?” I cocked my head. 

 

“Yup… You looked horrible.” Harry smiled cheekily. 

 

“Prick.” I stuck out my tongue and got off him, walking around the room. 

 

“What are you doing?” Harry watched me while I stretched my arms and legs. 

 

I rolled my eyes. “I want to be on the move, lying in the bed all day is boring.” 

 

“Mhh…” Harry thought about my words before he got an idea. „Well, Zayn’s not here right now, so we could go jogging a small round. What do you think?” 

 

“You sure..? I don’t wanna be caught.” I said, uncertain about his offer. 

 

Harry smirked and walked over to me. “It’s alright; we have a bit more than 30 minutes before he’ll be home, so if you want?” 

 

The tall boy held out his hand and I thankfully took it, leaving the room with him to finally get some fresh air and see where exactly I was. . .


	15. Chapter 15

There was one thing I figured out very quickly. 

Harry, he was super athletic. 

It was barely possible to stay at his side and keep his speed, gasping for air I was jogging next to him while he seemed to be very relaxed. This boy…   
Luckily we took a small break and sat down on the grass which surrounded the route. Panting I flopped down and laid there with my eyes closed and my hands over my face, trying to breathe. Harry who was directly next to me took my wrists and put them over my head to the ground so my arms were stretched. 

 

“It’s easier to breathe like that.” He explained and it really helped. 

 

“I thought you’re a dancer and have stamina?” He chuckled and watched me. 

 

I glared for a second at him and then sat up, nudging him. 

 

“Yeah, yeah but you have a gift for sports. That’s not normal!” 

 

The curly haired boy smiled and moved closer to kiss my sweating forehead. I smiled back at him and whispered: 

 

“You’ve never been normal.” 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Is that bad..?” 

 

“No, no I… I kinda like it.” I responded honestly. 

 

“You like it?” The boy asked again to make sure that I wasn’t kidding whereon I nodded and grinned. 

 

Harry looked thoughtful down to the ground and said nothing but I was sure I could see a small smile on his face and that encouraged me. 

 

“Harry..? Can I ask you something?” I started. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Will you answer honestly?” 

 

“Of course.” He winked at me. 

 

I sighed, looking at him. “How do you feel about me? … Or about us??” 

 

“Uhm… I” He gulped. “I like you, too. I like you a lot and I’m not sure if I ever liked someone so much.” The boy mumbled shyly, slightly blushing. 

 

“What specifically do you like?” 

 

“I like… spending time with you and taking care of you, I like to hold you. I’m happy when I can make you smile and you have really beautiful eyes and you don’t even know it!” 

 

The whole time Harry’s eyes didn’t leave mine and suddenly I was the one who blushed. 

 

“Thank you.” I leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips, staying like this for several seconds before I went to kiss his neck and his collarbone. 

 

When I looked up at him again, his hand was encompassing my waist and his eyes were a little bit darker. Yes. 

 

“Do you want me?” His husky voice hummed like I awaited it. 

 

“Yes.” I said determined and gave him another long kiss on the mouth before he pulled away. 

 

“Right now?” 

 

“Yes, Harry.” I answered again, kissing him the third time. 

 

“Right here..?” 

 

Okay, that was a good question. I looked around and inspected our surrounding world, consider if it would be a good idea or not. There was grass and some trees but the ground really didn’t look comfortable and I also did not wanted to be seen by some random pedestrians. 

 

So “Maybe not…” was my answer. 

 

Harry nodded and took my hand, helping me to stand up before he slung his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. 

 

“Let’s go home.” 

 

When we entered the apartment my mood abruptly changed and I walked straight in ‘my room’, sighing and flopping down on the bed, which luckily was clean, thanks to Harry. I loved the bright light outside and the fresh air and the many noises from the nature, it was so peaceful and relaxing and now, I was stuck here again. Harry noticed my mood swing, so he approached me slowly, sitting down next to me. 

 

“Zayn’s back in 10 minutes at the latest… We should chain you to the bed before he finds out.” He half smiled. 

 

“Yeah…” I mumbled.

 

Harry took the handcuffs, wrapped them around my wrists and locked them, but they were not so tight like normally so it hurt less. Bending over me, Harry stared at me before he lowered his head even more and kissed my neck softly while his curls tickled my skin. When he looked at me again he was smiling and his eyes were sparkly. 

 

“Soon you’re outta here.” He whispered and I pressed my lips against his, moving them in a steady rhythm. 

 

The boy left the room faster than I wanted and I was left alone for the rest of the day. Zayn didn’t visit me, neither did Harry. He said he needed to do some things, work and look after the other girls… I wasn’t happy about that. And maybe a bit jealous. Sometimes I forgot that I wasn’t the only victim here; there were more poor girls, missing their homes, scared and lonely, chained and locked-in. I hoped they would find a way out, too. . . 

 

Next day; early afternoon

 

I was lying in the bed, still chained, and stared at the ceiling while I thought about some random things when suddenly the door opened and Zayn, followed by Harry, came in.   
Zayn was smirking and quickly walked over to me, leaning down to me whilst Harry had his head lowered and his gaze fixed on the ground, but somehow I knew that it was fake, he felt better than he acted to feel. My attention wandered back to Zayn, whose face was really close now and it kinda scared me; pictures of him touching me against my will filled my head and even if Harry was here I felt insecure and helpless. 

 

“So, how are we feeling today?” He asked teasingly, knowing that he frightened me. 

 

I didn’t answer, so Zayn bent down and harshly sucked on my neck after he growled, demanding me to speak. 

 

“I- I’m okay, just go off me!” I said angrily, knowing that Harry wasn’t allowed to stop him. 

 

Zayn chuckled quietly. “I have good news for you.” 

 

I looked up at him, pretending to not know what’s going on. 

 

“If you’ll be a good slut, someone will take you home with him. Louis Tomlinson is his name. He’ll visit you tomorrow and decide if he wants you or not. Harry will get you ready for the big day.” Zayn looked over to him. 

 

“You’ll probably spend the weekend at his flat. Give your best.” The back haired boy winked and moved to Harry to whisper something in his ear. 

 

Harry nodded and watched Zayn leaving the room before his eyes fell on me and a big cheeky smile spread slowly on his face. I couldn’t help myself but smile too and motioned for him to come over to me. 

 

“Soon!” Harry smiled and kissed my forehead lovingly. 

 

“Yes, soon.” I smiled back. 

 

Harry placed himself in between my legs and laid lazily down on me, stroking the skin of my arm gently up and down while he snuggled his head into the crook of my neck. Even if his body was heavy, it was comfortable. Comfortable and warm. 

Harry was the only person where it doesn’t felt awkward to stay silent for a couple minutes. It simply was enough to know that we were there for each other. 

 

“What are you thinking..?” Harry whispered at some time, his eyes closed. 

 

I smiled to myself and answered. “I’m thinking about us.” 

 

Now he opened his eyes, interested. “Good or bad?” 

 

“Good!” 

 

Harry sighed with relief which, I thought, was very cute. 

 

“Can I ask you for something..?” 

 

“What is it?” The boy looked at me.

 

“I want to know about your family… Could you tell me a bit, maybe?”

 

Suddenly Harry’s expression hardened. He looked away and climbed off me, leaning with his back against a wall while he stared down to the ground, his hands pushed into the pockets of his trousers. 

 

“T-That’s not a good idea…” He mumbled, still not looking at me. 

 

I said nothing but watched him. 

His legs were shaking slightly and he was biting down on his lip, his eyes looked sad like he wanted to cry. His tall body was curved so he looked smaller and vulnerable. His palms seemed to be sweaty and his breathing was a little uncontrolled. 

I began to worry. 

 

“Could you open the handcuffs for me, please?” I started. “Please, baby?” 

 

With trembling hands he unchained me, but walked quickly back to the place where he was standing before, his gaze down to the ground again. 

 

I sat up, being compassionate and trying to reach for Harry’s hand but he pulled it back immediately. 

 

“Harry…” I whispered softly and got up to step closer to him but without touching him. 

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.” I tried to calm him. “I won’t ask you again. You can tell me when you want to, alright?”

 

The curly haired boy nodded slowly before his two large hands were grabbing me all of a sudden, pressing me firmly against his chest. 

I could hear his heartbeat. 

 

“Shh… It’s okay.” I said again, staying in his arms while I was rubbing his back fondly. 

 

His breath hitched and he tried to hold back a sob, failing miserably. “It- It’s not..!” He cried. 

 

I let my fingertips brush over Harry’s skin, moving with one hand to his hair and stroking it tenderly.   
Something bad must have happened, something that was so terrible and so frightening that Harry reacted like now. But I just did not know what it was. . .

 

Yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Holding a sobbing, 20 years old and much taller man in my arms was new – and not really easy to handle. I tried to support Harry and keep him from slumping down while at the same time I had to sooth him somehow. That’s when I decided to let him sit on the bed. I gently moved him over to it and sat him down whereupon he immediately leaned back so he was lying on his back. I pulled the covers over him and laid down close next him, wrapping one arm around him while Harry was still crying quietly. 

 

“I’m here.” I whispered softly in his ear and gave him a small smile. 

 

Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He really gave his best, I could see it, but it was hard for him. I kissed his temple and looked at him again, his eyes were now less fearful. 

 

“You okay?” I asked quietly and watched his reaction. 

 

The boy nodded slowly, much to my relieve, and I noticed that his breathing became slower and normal. I gently stroked Harry’s arm and placed every now and then a small kiss on his temple, showing him I was there. Harry snuggled closer to me and buried his face in the crook of my neck while I continued tracing small circles with my finger on his skin. 

Then suddenly, I felt his lips on my neck. 

Harry kissed me. Really slow and just gently but… He kissed me. 

 

“Harry..?” I breathed and turned his head so he looked at me. 

 

“I’m sorry…” He whispered softly, not looking away. 

 

I smiled slightly. “Don’t be… It’s okay.”

 

Harry exhaled and nodded slowly, kissing my neck again. I relaxed in his touch, believing him more that he was okay again. But I still didn’t understand it… And I really wanted to! 

 

Just like Harry could read my thoughts, he said “Amy, I… I’m gonna tell you now something, that I never told anyone else before and-“ 

 

“If you really don’t want to then you don’t have to Harry…” I cut in. I didn’t want to set him under pressure. 

 

Harry looked up at me; His eyes told me that he was grateful. 

 

“No, I want to tell you…” He said then, making me kinda nervous. 

 

“So… It happened four years ago when I was sixteen and at home with my parents and my sister.” Harry took a deep breath and I listened. “In the night I woke up, smelling smoke and-“ He gulped. 

 

“Our whole home was on fire… Everything was in flames and… I could hardly breathe.” 

 

My eyes widened in shock and I immediately held Harry tighter, feeling how he was close to tears again. 

 

“I- I got up and tried to get to my sister’s and parent’s room to warn them but… I couldn’t.” 

 

Small tears were now rolling down his face and also my eyes were watery. 

 

“I shouted their names a-and really tried, but...” 

 

I felt him tremble and I immediately kissed his lips, just to shush him for a moment. Harry slowly relaxed into the kiss and kissed me back softly before he pulled away to go on. 

 

“I left the house w-without them… I w-watched how everything burned.” He sobbed while I let some tears fall down my face. “My home, my f-family, my whole life!” 

 

“A-And it’s all my fault…” He whispered, not facing at me. 

 

But then I quickly made him look at me. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his skin was pale. 

 

“Harry… No.” My voice was shaking. “It’s not your fault, in no way!” 

 

The boy didn’t respond. 

 

“Don’t say that…” I whispered, kissing him. 

 

“B-But I just left them behind.” 

 

I shook my head. “No, I know you didn’t.” 

 

He said nothing but stared deeply into my eyes. 

 

“You tried Harry. It’s really not your fault.” 

 

For the next few seconds we both remained quiet and just looked into each other’s eyes. Our eyes were tear dimmed and showed grief. None of us would say something to break the moment. 

It was just us. 

 

Then Harry leaned in, his lips brushing my lips, his hot breath on my skin, our eyes closed now. I responded by kissing him back, my lips moving slowly against his own, fitting perfectly together. When he parted his lips I slipped my tongue into the warmth of his mouth, shivering when I touched his tongue. Tenderly, Harry pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. He sucked on my lower lip and hummed quietly while I got goose bumps from the feeling and the fact being so close to him. His hand cupped my cheek and I found my hand running through Harry’s curly hair, tugging gently while we kissed each other eagerly.

 

Much too soon we pulled away and gasped for air while we examined each other’s faces. 

 

“Thank you.” Harry smiled softly. 

 

“For what?” 

 

“Being here.” 

 

I smiled back at the boy and cuddled into his chest, drawing small circles on it. 

 

“You know… That’s what Zayn always says.” He looked at me. “That it’s my fault…” 

 

“Zayn is an asshole.” I rolled my eyes and Harry chuckled quietly. 

 

“Yeah, he is.” Harry agreed. “But I owe him.” 

 

Harry sighed and his eyes left me. 

 

“After I had lost everything, Zayn was there and… He had s small flat and allowed me to sleep on his floor. He gave me food and in return I have to work for him, do what he wants” 

 

“That’s why you can’t stop him from doing things..?” 

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, he was always there for me. It wouldn’t be fair…” 

 

“But now you have your own flat.” I said, reminding him. 

 

“Yup.” Harry smiled. “But I’m paying it with the money I get from him.” 

 

I sighed, slowly understanding everything. “Did you ever tried to escape and flee from him?” 

 

“No, there never was a reason to flee.” He admitted and looked at me again. 

 

I saw how he slowly started grinning. “What is it?” 

 

“Now I have a reason…” Harry mumbled, still staring at me. 

 

My lips formed into a smile and I kissed him again, blushing slightly. 

 

“D-Don’t look at me like that…” I whispered and leant my head against his chest. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“It makes me nervous…” I snuggled more into him, hiding my face when Harry giggled. 

 

“I like making you nervous.” He teased and kissed my hair. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” 

 

“So are you, babe.” Harry mumbled back. 

 

I lifted my head and looked at him again, smiling shyly. 

 

“Harry..?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

I inhaled deeply, trying to not think but listen to my heart. It wasn’t the first time I realized it and I thought that maybe now would be the right moment to tell him. However he would react to it and whatever would happen afterwards, I just had to tell him. 

 

“...I love you!” I breathed then, still slightly shocked about my own words but yes, they were true and nothing else could be truer. 

 

Harry’s mouth fell open and he just stared back at me, not saying a word, making me freakin’ nervous!


	17. Chapter 17

Harry’s P.O.V. 

 

“…I love you!” 

 

I love you… I repeated the words over and over in my head, not believing Amy really said them. But what did that mean..? Did I love her too? 

 

“I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that…” She said quickly, looking away. 

 

“No, Amy it’s…” I took her hand and made her look at me. “I just don’t know what to answer…” 

 

She sighed and nodded slowly, obviously hurt. I really didn’t want that but I also didn’t expect her to tell me something big like that… 

 

“Look…” I started. “Love is a very big word and to be honest, I have never ever loved someone beside my family and friends. I’m not even quite sure how it feels to love someone that way…” 

 

I really hoped that Amy would understand my explanation and not freak out or something because I didn’t want to lose her, she was very important to me. 

 

“So you don’t love me..?” She asked quietly, biting her lip. 

 

The sight was really heartbreaking and I just wanted to kiss her and tell her that I want her and love her, but… I just couldn’t. 

 

I gulped. “I’m not saying I don’t love you… But I’m not sure about my feelings and I don’t wanna lie to you.” 

 

Amy nodded again, looking down and playing with her hands, preventing me. I took a deep breath and lifted her chin again so I could see her eyes. 

 

“I can tell you that you’re very important to me and that I’m really, really grateful for everything you’ve done. You’re always there for me and I’ll always be there for you. Promise!” I said, a small encouraging smile on my lips. 

 

The small girl smiled softly and pecked my cheek. “Okay.” 

 

I let out a sigh of relief and pulled her in for a tight hug, hoping she’d be alright. 

 

“I’m sor-” I whispered but Amy just shut me down with a kiss. 

 

On the one hand I was glad that she still wanted to kiss me and be close to me but on the other hand I wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do because we still had different motives but for now, I kissed her back. 

 

Amy’s P.O.V. 

 

The next morning

 

I woke up all alone in the bed, immediately feeling that bad like just a couple of hours ago although I wasn’t chained or something. Sighing I stared at the ceiling and at first didn’t even notice the tray with a bowl and a spoon, milk and cereal on it. When I saw it I also read the small note that lay on it, smiling slightly. 

 

‘Good morning love. I hope you slept well! -H’ 

 

Still, Harry wasn’t here and he didn’t love me back and… yeah. Everything sucked.   
I shifted in my bed, sitting up and lifted the tray onto my lap. When I made my breakfast I started eating immediately, glad that it tasted really good. I hummed quietly with my eyes closed and enjoyed every spoon of it. At least food made me happy. 

 

“I love you corn flakes.” I giggled, feeling like an idiot but it lightened my mood a little bit, so. 

 

When I finished the meal I put the tray back down on the table and rolled around in the bed, trying to figure out what to do until Harry or Zayn would come in. I knew that Louis would come today and I was slightly nervous, although it was my way outta here. Thinking of the coming days, I closed my eyes and hugged my pillow, really missing my friends and family. Yeah, my parents too. 

I wondered what Megan was doing without me and if maybe the police was searching for me but these thoughts just made me worry and feel even worse so I stopped and got up instead, doing some gymnastic exercises to distract myself. When I get out of here I really need to do more of those I thought when I noticed that my legs got quickly weak and I couldn’t bend my body as much as usually. I also missed dancing I remembered then but then realized, I could dance here too or? 

So I did some small steps and smiled the whole time, loving to move my body; just the music was missing. I softly hummed a small melody and swayed my hips a little bit, giggling every now and then. If people would watch me right know they’d think I’m crazy, but in my opinion I was just making the best of my situation. 

Nonetheless at some point I heard noises from behind the door and because I didn’t know if it was Harry or Zayn or a complete unknown person, I quickly crawled into the bed again and pulled the covers over myself, hiding slightly. 

Soon the door opened and luckily it was Harry who was walking into the room. 

 

“Hey, you’re awake.” He smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

 

I nodded once and gave Harry a small smile too. “Thanks for the breakfast.” 

 

“You liked it then?” Harry grinned, his question more rhetorical than serious. 

 

I just smiled and opened my arms, asking silently for a hug which Harry gave me seconds later. 

 

“What time is it?” I asked quietly, not letting go off Harry. 

 

“Round about 12. Louis will be here at 4 if you’re wondering.” He answered and looked down at me. “You wanna take a shower?” 

 

“Yes, please.” I smiled softly and crawled out of the bed. “Is Zayn here..?” 

 

“Yeah, but he’s in his room, don’t worry.” Harry walked over to me and wrapped protectively one arm around my waist, leading me out of the room and giving me butterflies in my stomach. 

 

After I took a long, hot shower, shaved my body and put on some lotion, I finally left the bathroom again and waved at Harry who was waiting on the couch for me. 

 

“Hey there.” Harry grinned, eying my slim body which was wrapped in a towel. 

 

He brought me back into my room and gave me a hairdryer, a comb, a mirror and some make up, handing the items to me with a small smile. 

 

“Here, make sure you look super good for Louis. You do anyway, but Zayn wants it.” Harry explained, sighing. 

 

I just nodded and started to comb my hair while Harry left the room to get me something nice to wear. Hopefully it wasn’t too slutty, I knew what kind of guy Zayn was and so I had to assume the worst. Next I turned on the hairdryer and started to blow dry my hair, using the comb that way that would make my hair look more voluminous. Then Harry came back in and laid my ‘outfit’ down on the bed, looking at me. 

 

“I’m sure you won’t like it.” He mumbled, looking worried. 

 

I turned my head by Harry’s words and looked down at what he brought me, scanning the small pieces of clothes. There was a short, red skirt, a black lace top and black matching underwear, composed of a push-up bra and lacy panties. Great. 

 

“Well, I don’t have a choice I guess.” I sighed and took the panties in my hand. 

 

“Try to remember for what it is.” Harry smiled slightly, trying to lighten my mood. 

 

I just rolled my eyes but smiled back at him, pulling the panties on without unwrapping the towel. 

 

“Maybe you could leave the room for a moment..?” I asked quietly. 

 

Harry scratched his head and stared at me with a cheeky grin on his face. “What if not..?” 

 

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at Harry. “I hate you.” 

 

“No, you don’t.” Harry stuck out his tongue, making me sigh again. 

 

I already regretted that I told him about my feelings, it probably was a big mistake. 

 

“I changed my mind.” I teased back then whereupon Harry started pouting. 

 

“Oh stop it! You really aren’t the poor one here…” 

 

Harry just stared at me for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip and trying to figure out what to answer. 

 

“I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up…” He stuttered nervously, looking down at his lap. 

 

“It’s okay.” I whispered softly and moved over to the curly haired boy to peck his cheek. 

 

Harry blushed slightly which gave me hope that he would at some day realize that he felt the same for me but for now I had to accept that it was how it was. 

 

“You’re amazing.” He whispered back, smiling warmly. “Really.” 

 

I looked up at Harry through my eyelashes, grateful for that compliment and so mouthed him a ‘thank you’. Then I got up from the bed and took Harry’s hand and pulled him over to the door of the room, earning a questioning look from Harry. 

 

“Leave me alone now, I want to change!” I chuckled and shoved Harry out of the room, closing the door behind him before he could protest. What a boy.


	18. Chapter 18

After I pulled on the clothes Harry brought me I examined myself in the mirror and tried to form my opinion on the outfit. Well, I looked like a whore to be honest.   
It wasn’t really something I didn’t expect so I just shook my head with a laugh and started with my makeup. I tried to set the focus on my eyes and make a feature of them with dark eye shadow and a thicker eyeliner line. In the end I still looked like a slut but well, I had to live with that. It was just for today I told myself over and over again, trying to calm down a bit. When I thought I was ready I moved to the door and slightly opened it, peeking out to see if I could spot Harry and yes, he was sitting on the couch in the living area, probably watching TV. 

 

"Harry?" I called out for him so he would turn his head towards me. 

 

Harry's mouth dropped open when his eyes fell on me and he just seemed to stare without saying anything.

 

"Is it really that bad..?" I asked quietly, looking down my body. 

 

"N-No, it's..." Harry gulped and got up, stepping closer to me. 

 

"To be honest, you look hot. Very hot." He hummed, making me blush. 

 

"But I look like a slut..." 

 

"A little." Harry chuckled and placed his large hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him. 

 

"It's only for today, yeah? Don't worry." He whispered and leaned our foreheads together, what somehow calmed me. 

 

"Thank you..." I whispered back, resting my hands on Harry's strong chest. 

 

“Don’t say that.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“’Thank you’.” Harry repeated, leaving me a little confused. 

 

“O…kay?” I chuckled quietly and just nuzzled my head into Harry’s chest, inhaling his scent. 

 

Harry smiled softly and wrapped his arms around my body, holding me close. He placed a few small kisses on my head before I pulled back. 

 

“When will he be here?” I asked, talking about Louis. 

 

Harry looked down at his watch. “In two hours I guess.” 

 

I nodded and pulled back from Harry, scratching my arm nervously. 

 

“I’ll go in my room then…” I whispered and gave Harry a small smile before turning around and walking back to where I came from. 

 

I sighed softly but so quiet that Harry couldn’t hear it and closed the door behind me with one last glance at the boy. The door closed in silence and afterwards I stayed right there, leaning my forehead against the wood with my eyes closed. It wasn’t that I was sad or something because I had to act like getting sold, it was just that I was worried that everything would get busted. Probably I worried too much but that was just who I am. 

Suddenly my thoughts got interrupted by someone opening the door, making me fall forward since I was steadying myself on it. Gladly, I fell into Harry’s strong arms which immediately caught me. 

 

“H-Hi.” I mumbled, looking up at the curly haired boy who was staring back down at me. 

 

“Are you okay..?” He asked softly, making my heart beat faster. 

 

I nodded my head and snuggled into his chest, holding onto him. “I’m just afraid that something won’t work out…” I admitted. 

 

Harry didn’t say something but he lifted me and then carried me over to the bed, sitting down with me in his lap. He looked into my eyes and moved a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear, then very slowly drawing small patterns with one finger all over my face. Somehow it was really relaxing. 

 

“What are you doing?” I giggled. 

 

He smiled warmly and continued brushing his finger over my skin. “My mum used to do that to me to calm me. I always thought it feels really good and let you forget your problems.” 

 

“It’s really nice.” I agreed quietly. 

 

Harry continued what he was doing so I closed my eyes to better concentrate on his touch. I hummed softly and smiled when Harry's finger slowly moved over my bottom lip.

 

"What will be the first thing you'll do when you're free?" Harry asked suddenly. 

 

I left my eyes closed, thinking. "Probably call my friends." 

 

I knew I was missing them but right now the feeling was even more intense. I also missed Niall, my work, my bed... god, my bed. 

 

"And I'll wrap myself in my own blanket in my own bed with my own mattress and my own pillows and my small bear." I smiled dreamily, not really realizing what I just said. 

 

"...Your bear?" A deep voice asked. 

 

When I opened my eyes I was looking up into Harry's face, a wide grin on his lips that made me blush. 

 

"Leave me alone.." I pouted but Harry just chuckled softly and leaned down to peck my forehead. 

 

"Aww, c'mon. I think it's cute." He winked but I just rolled my eyes. 

 

"Sure..."

 

"How old are you again?" Harry asked teasingly whereupon I nudged his arm. "Sorry." He added shortly after. 

 

For a moment we both stayed silent and simply looked into each others eyes and I really liked it, I even loved it but that was the problem. I didn't know if Harry loved it, loved /me/. 

 

"Can we play something to get to know each other..?" I suggested. 

 

"'Course, what do you wanna play?" The tall boy smiled although I could tell that he was slightly worried. Maybe it was because of his past, I knew that he didn't like to talk about it and I wouldn't. 

 

"Mhh... Would you rather?" Harry nodded. 

 

"Okay, I start. Would you rather have a free Starbucks for a year or free iTunes?" 

 

"I know I would save more money if I would choose Starbucks but I say iTunes. Music is much more important than food." Harry mumbled. 

 

"So you would die rather quickly, if you don't listen to music?" I chuckled. 

 

"Yup." Harry smiled. "Would you rather be able to talk to animals or to speak all languages?" 

 

"I take the animals." I shrugged. 

 

"You're so weird." Harry grinned. 

 

"You like it." 

 

"Shut up." 

 

"Okay so, would you rather read minds or fly?" I knew perfectly which one I'd choose. 

 

"Fly." Harry whispered, looking down at me. "I could fly you away from here."

 

Yes of course, make me fall for you even harder. I sighed softly but gave Harry a smile. "Your turn." 

 

"Would you rather have a personal gourmet chef or a personal masseur?" Harry smirked.

 

"Why are you smirking?" I asked then. 

 

The boy leaned down to me, our lips brushing softly. "Because I can be both..." 

 

"You're making it really difficult for me, aren't you?" 

 

"I'm just nice." Harry stuck out his tongue at him. 

 

"No..." I shook my head. "You're the devil." 

 

Harry smirked again and pressed our lips together in a deep kiss and stupid like I am, I kissed him back. Of course I knew it was wrong and it would just increase my feelings for him but there was no way I could resist. 

It was like an addiction. 

Harry then wrapped his strong arms around my barely clothed body and pulled me even closer so our bodies were tightly pressed against each other. I placed one of my hands on Harry's neck while my other one was running through Harry's soft hair. To be honest, I should be angry at him for playing with my feelings and when I realized that, I stopped kissing him. The boy looked at me kinda confused but I just sighed and looked down at my lap. 

 

"I can't do this..." I whispered, still not looking at Harry. 

 

He seemed to understand it though and slowly nodded his head. "'M sorry." 

 

I gave him a weak smile and then shifted out of his lap, sitting down on the bed beside him. "What time?" 

 

Before Harry could answer the door opened and Zayn came in, a wide grin spreaded on his face. I sighed softly while Harry got up, leaving me behind. The curly haired boy left the room but smiled encouragingly at me one last time before closing the door. 

 

"So... Big day huh?" Zayn smirked, making me roll my eyes. 

 

"Just leave me alone..." 

 

The black haired guy raised one eyebrow and stepped closer to me. "Mr. Tomlinson will have a look at you in a few seconds, so be nice. Otherwise you'll get hurt - simple." 

 

Zayn placed a finger under my chin, lifting it and examing my teary eyes. I couldn't help it, I wasn't crying but the situation was just something I never thought I would be in and yeah, it was kinda overwhelming. 

 

"Be a good whore, yeah?" He chuckled darkly and let go off me then. Finally. 

 

Zayn slowly walked backwards, staring intensely at me like I would jump at any second or something. But I didn't, I didn't move at all. I was too scared, even if I knew this was planned. 

Everything would be good, everything would be good I repeated in my head, trying desperately to believe it. 

 

But I couldn't. . .


	19. Chapter 19

Louis' P.O.V.

 

After I knocked twice no one else than Harry Styles opened the door to the house I knew belonged to Zayn Malik. I entered it and gave Harry who was nervously chewed on his bottom lip a small smile. I could see the worry in his eyes and I understood him but still we would manage everything, I was sanguine. We couldn't show though that we knew each other since Zayn was walking over to me to greet me, shaking my hand. 

 

"Louis Tomlinson, right?" Zayn grinned and I nodded in response. 

 

"Very right. I'm here to have a look on the girls."

 

"Yes, good. Just go down the hallway and check each door. You can ask them what they’re good at and even try things." Zayn mumbled, still grinning. 

 

"Alright, any rules?" I asked. 

 

The brown eyed guy simply shook his head. "Nah, have fun." He winked. “We'll talk later about everything if you found a girl.”

 

With a last nod I turned around and made my way over to the first door. I really felt so sorry for Amy and the other girls, of course I said yes when Harry asked me to help her. After taking a breath to calm myself a bit I slowly opened the door and stepped in, my eyes landing on the blonde girl on the bed. I simply chatted with her, trying to not seem too interested and shrug her off when she tried to make any moves on me. I wasn’t here for that. After a few good minutes I left the room again and saw Zayn looking at me curiously. 

 

“And..?” He asked and I shrugged. 

 

“She wasn’t really my type. Maybe a brunette one?” I asked then, slightly knowing about Amy’s appearance from Harry. 

 

Zayn nodded, thinking. “Take the last door on the end of the hallway. The girl is new here and a bit shy but I’m sure she’ll please you.” He winked, making Harry clench his fists but he seemed to be able to control himself. 

 

“That’s alright, I like the innocent type.” I lied.

 

Harry smirked slightly at me, raising one eyebrow. “Oh really?” He teased and I gave my best to not roll my eyes like usually. 

 

“Yes, really.” 

 

I then made my way over to the door Zayn told me and opened it, giving the girl which I assumed to be Amy a small smile while moving in. She was really pretty, even in the clothes she was wearing, but she was different from the girls Harry usually would show interest for. Actually he never really showed interest for someone, it was more like when he wanted to fuck the person. I closed the door behind me to give us some privacy and then looked at Amy again, smiling softly. 

 

Amy's P.O.V.

 

I looked up at the young man that just had entered the room. Louis. He wore a black tee and I could see the top of a chest tattoo poking out of it. His hair was styled into a quiff and his lip was pierced. Giving him a shy smile in return I waited for him to do or say something because I was more than just nervous and really didn't know how to react. He kinda intimidated me, just like Harry did in the beginning but I tried to shrug it off. 

 

“So, you're Amy right?” He began, his voice soft and friendly – thank god. “I'm Louis, Harry told you about me I guess.” 

 

I nodded, feeling a bit better. “Yes, he did. Thanks for helping me.” 

 

“Oh don't thank me.” Louis smiled, sitting down next to me on the bed. 

 

Luckily he didn't touch me so I didn't feel that uncomfortable. 

 

“Well I'm not sure if Harry already explained you everything, so I'm going to do that again.” The boy spoke. “I'll bring you to my house and you can stay there. Zayn thinks he will get you back or get the payment on monday but until then Harry and you will flee, he probably plans on bringing you to his house but I think that's a bad idea since Zayn will search after you and stuff. Harry never really has good ideas.” He chuckled softly. 

 

I smiled slightly too, somehow nodding in agreement. 

 

“Okay, so where should we go? I want to get back to my place...” I mumbled quietly. 

 

“'M sorry sweety but that won't be possible. At least not for the first days or weeks.” 

 

“Weeks?!” I asked a little shocked. 

 

“Yeah, of course. I will inform the police about Zayn, but everything needs time and as long as he's searching for you...” Louis sighed. “I wouldn't want to be near him from what Harry told me.” 

 

I stared at Louis for a moment, taking everything in he just told me. Maybe Zayn was even more dangerous than I thought. Taking a deep breath to calm myself and turning my gaze back to Louis, I continue listen to him. 

 

“I'm sure everything will go well, don't worry. You can always come to me if anything's wrong, alright?” 

 

“Yeah, thank you.” I smiled back at him, glad about his soothing words. 

 

Louis embraced me, rubbing my back gently and I even smiled softly. Though the boy actually was still a stranger to me I felt safe around him and maybe even comfortable. Louis talked a lot more than Harry and he seemed to be cheerful by nature which made me feel better. 

 

“I guess I’ll tell Zayn then that I want you.” Louis winked, grinning playfully. 

 

I giggled softly and rolled my eyes. “Be quick.” 

 

“Of course.” He smiled and got up, taking my hand and helping me into a standing position before guiding me to the door. 

 

The boy with feathery hair opened the door for me and we walked together over to Zayn and Harry. I kept my head lowered, not really wanting to look at Zayn ever again in my life. 

 

“She’s perfect, I want to show her my apartment.” Louis said convinced, he was really good at acting. 

 

Zayn chuckled lowly, lifting my chin to force me to look into his eyes but I just closed mine. 

 

“Stubborn, aren’t we?” He murmured darkly but let go off me. 

 

“Alright, you can have her. Harry, help the man and bring Amy to his car.” Zayn instructed and soon I felt Harry’s hand on my arm, dragging me away. 

 

I sighed in relieve when we were out of the building, looking at Harry and seeing him smile cheekily. He silently led me to Louis’ car and opened the passenger door for me. 

 

“I’ll come to you in around 2 hours, yeah? Don’t be afraid to ask Louis for something if you need anything. You can always call me and for now relax, I’ll figure everything out.” He promised. 

 

When Harry leaned down to kiss me I didn’t move away, even if I should have but I just needed that to calm down completely. 

 

“Thank you so much Harry.” I whispered, hugging him tightly. 

 

The curly haired boy simply nodded and pulled back. 

 

“I have to go now. Be good.” Harry whispered and gave me one last smile before disappearing. 

 

I sighed softly and looked at myself in the mirror, chewing on my bottom lip while I waited for Louis to come here. When he was done talking to Zayn I could see how they said good bye to each other and then Louis was already making his way over to the car I was in, opening the door and entering it. 

 

“Hi.” He grinned and I smiled back at him. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

Louis fastened his seatbelt and then started the engine, not saying anything about me watching him. He drove off and I turned my head to have one last look on Zayn’s house, sighing in relief when we finally could leave it behind us. 

I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes, letting out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in. 

 

“Take a nap love, the drive will take about 40 minutes.” I heard Louis say. 

 

Nodding my head softly, I allowed myself to drift off within minutes, dreaming of brown curly hair and emerald green eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

I am woken by the sound of Louis’ voice and him shaking me slightly. Blinking my eyes open, I looked at him first and then around, trying to figure out where I was until everything came back into my mind. 

 

“We’re here, c’mon.” Louis smiled encouragingly and got out of the car afterwards. 

 

After I let out a soft sigh, probably of relief, and then unbuckle my seatbelt before opening the door and leaving the car as well. I could feel Louis watch my while I took in my surroundings, looking at the big house in front of me. A soft wind was blowing but the sun was shining, letting everything look even friendlier which made me smile slightly. 

 

“Do you want to go inside?” Louis asked suddenly, chuckling quietly. 

 

Silently, I nodded my head yes and followed Louis to the front door, waiting until he unlocked and opened it so I could get in. 

His home was filled with light just like the walls and floor which was a nice contrast to the dark furniture. I thought that this place looked really creative because there were some cool paintings on the wall, a guitar even and there was a blank piano standing in the living room. Maybe Louis didn’t look like that type of people I would think I’d like to commit my life to but this house really showed his inner side I guess. After looking around for another moment I turned back to Louis and giggled softly. 

 

“Your home smells like melon.” I smirked. 

 

“So is that bad?” He grinned back at me. 

 

I shook my head and walked further into the house, trying to realize that I was really here and not at Zayn’s anymore. Probably I was just dreaming because actually this was perfect, just Harry was missing. And my old life of course. 

 

“Amy? I have a small guest room you could stay in, if that’s okay? I can show it to you.” The feathery haired boy mumbled, making me turn to look at him. 

 

“Yes, please.” I responded happily and quickly followed him. 

 

Louis led me to a small room which was still bigger than the one at Zayn’s house. It was really sweet and I immediately liked it, walking inside and sitting down on the bed. 

 

“So you like it?” Louis grinned and I nodded in response. 

 

“Alright, I guess Harry will be here soon so you can just rest and relax until he comes. If you want to eat anything just go into the kitchen and grab something, ‘m not good at cooking so yeah.” Louis chuckled softly. 

 

“Thanks.” I smiled warmly at him. “Can I ask you something though..?” 

 

The boy raised one eyebrow at me and shrugged. “’Course.” 

 

“Since when do you know Harry and how is he like?” 

 

“Uhm…” Louis probably didn’t expect me to ask that. “I know him since 2 years I think, we met in a bar and drank some beer together.” He explained. 

 

I just nodded and waited for him to continue. 

 

“Actually I think that Harry is more a loner who doesn’t really care much about other people. He is often cold and doesn’t like to show his feelings which is to be honest really annoying sometimes. But yeah, I somehow have a feeling that you’re changing him… For the better. Harry always just had one night stands and got drunk or high every night but since he knows you it all seems to be different.” 

 

Staring at Louis with slightly widened eyes I gulped, trying to realize everything he had just told me. I knew that Harry probably wasn’t the nicest guy but him being a manwhore who was ruining his own life with alcohol and drugs didn’t cross my mind. 

 

“O-Okay…” Was all I could bring out, still shocked about Louis’ words. 

 

“Yeah, I mean… It’s weird for me to see him care so much about a random girl. He never did that before.” Louis mumbled, looking back at me. 

 

One the one hand I was really happy about the fact that I was special to Harry and it even made my heart pound faster but then again I was although worrying and getting this shitty feeling which probably was called jealousy. 

 

“How uh... With how many women did he have sex with?” I asked quietly, really wanting to know that though the answer was able to hurt me. 

 

Louis thought about it for a moment, scratching his head. “Well, I don’t really know… He probably stopped counting after a while.” 

 

Ouch. 

 

“Whatever, I’ll give you some privacy then.” The feathery haired boy smiled and left the room without another word. 

 

I sat there and stared down at my hands, not really sure how to think about Harry now. Sure, he wasn’t another person but with this new information I didn’t know how to feel about him. There was so much I didn’t know and we still were practically strangers, even after everything he told me about his childhood. It frightened me how close to him I felt and how now everything was a bit weird. 

In the end I ended up in the kitchen, making myself a cup of tea to calm a bit down. I sat down on a chair, drinking my tea while I thought about Harry and what I wanted to ask him, what I wanted to know. When I finished my cup of tea I put it in the sink and walked to Louis. 

 

“Uhm.. Louis?” I asked quietly. 

 

“Yeah?” He responded, turning his eyes from the TV to me. 

 

“I wanted to take a shower and I was wondering if you maybe have some clothes I could wear afterwards..? I don’t really walk around like this all day.” I giggled softly. 

 

Louis chuckled and nodded, getting up. “Yeah, of course. You look hot though.” He winked, making me blush. 

 

I followed him to his wardrobe and watched while he took out some grey sweatpants and a normal black tee, handing the items to me. 

 

“Here you go.” He smiled. “They shouldn’t be too big.” 

 

After thanking Louis I quickly made my way over into the bathroom and stripped down my slutty outfit, glad that it was finally off. I stepped under the warm water and let out a relieved sigh, closing my eyes and smiling to myself. For a moment I forgot about Harry and everyone else, just enjoying the water running down my skin and the freedom I finally felt again. I began to wash my hair and body, not caring if I would smell like a guy because I just wanted to feel clean again. 

When I stepped out of the shower I felt better, more relaxed and finally fresh. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled softly, towel drying my hair and body quickly and pulling on the clothes Louis gave me. They were really comfortable and even smelled good, not as good as Harry but still. 

I made my way over to ‘my room’ again and crawled onto the bed, pulling the covers over my body. After taking a look on the clock I smiled softly, knowing that Harry would be here any moment and beside the jealousy I felt I really looked forward to see him again. 

 

12 more minutes passed before I heard the doorbell ring. A smile formed on my lips and I slowly got up to open the door but Louis happened to be faster than me and reached the door before me, opening it. 

 

“Hey man.” He grinned and stepped to the side to let Harry go in. 

 

“Is she alright..?” Harry asked immediately, making me smile even more. 

 

I slowly approached him and covered his eyes from behind. “Guess who’s here and guess who’s alright?” 

 

The curly haired boy chuckled softly and turned around, lifting me by my hips and smiling up at me. Giggling, I was slowly let down again but with just barely space between our bodies. From the corner of my eyes I could see Louis smirk at us, watching like we were something special. 

 

“Hey..” Harry’s deep voice hummed, giving me goose bumps. 

 

“Hi..” I responded, biting down on my bottom lip. 

 

I could see his eyes flick down to my mouth and I quickly let my lip go before Harry could say something, knowing how Harry felt about it and even if I wanted to kiss him badly, we had to wait with it. 

 

Louis suddenly cleared his throat which made us both look at him, Harry looking a bit annoyed by his presence. 

 

“Don’t wanna interrupt whatever you’re doing but maybe you should go and get Amy’s things from her apartment?” He suggested. 

 

“I already was there.” Harry simply said. 

 

“What?” I raised an eyebrow. “How did you get into my apartment??” 

 

“Skills.” He grinned cheekily whereupon I flicked my finger against his forehead. 

 

“You don’t have any skills.” I stuck my tongue out, trying to tease him but I should have known better. 

 

“Oh you know I have them…” Harry winked. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and walked away, calling once more. “Get a room.” 

 

Surprisingly I wasn’t just blushing, but also laughing softly at what he said. I turned my eyes back to Harry who was grinning at me and letting his hands glide to cup my bum which felt good, yeah, but probably was wrong. 

 

“I told you something about these things.” I remembered him. 

 

“I don’t care…” Harry hummed and before I could respond, I felt his lips on mine.


	21. Chapter 21

“Harry, no…” I tried to push him away from me, although I might want this. 

 

“C’mon…” Harry sighed. “I can tell you want me. You always wanted me.” He smirked. 

 

How could he say that? Even if it was true. 

 

“You wish. Let me go now.” I responded, trying to not seem too annoyed. 

 

The tall boy just shook his head while he stared right into my eyes and tightened his grip around me. 

 

“Harry…” I warned him one last time. 

 

He all of a sudden picked me up which made me squeak and blush but no matter how much I would struggle he just didn’t let me down. 

 

“You’re so annoying.” I huffed, finally giving up and just letting Harry carry me back into the bedroom. 

 

“I could say the same about you.” Harry smirked and I nudged his chest in return. 

 

“Mean.” I murmured. 

 

“Honest.” He replied. 

 

Rolling my eyes, Harry laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me, hovering over me. I hated to admit that being so close to him again made me really nervous, I could already feel my heart beating faster. Harry’s intense gaze wasn’t helping and even if he wasn’t doing anything in this moment he was driving me crazy. I watched how Harry’s eyes slowly wandered over me, just as if he was taking in all my features. 

Suddenly he frowned and raised one eyebrow, looking into my eyes again. 

 

“Why are you wearing Louis’ clothes..?” Oh, he just noticed now. 

 

“Because I don’t have any but that whore outfit.” I reminded him. 

 

Harry smirked and leaned down to press our lips together. “It looked good on you.” 

 

“You’re just a pervert.” I rolled my eyes, smiling though. 

 

He shrugged his shoulders in response, probably still thinking about me in those small clothes. 

 

“I don’t like you wearing Louis’ clothes…” He mumbled quietly, making me raise my eyebrows. 

 

Why should he mind? It didn’t make sense for me. 

 

“Why’s that??” 

 

“Sharing clothes is a couple thing. You don’t want him, don’t you?” Harry’s deep voice asked me. 

 

“Uhm… no, I don’t want Louis.” I muttered, not sure why Harry was even caring. Maybe he did have some deeper feelings for me? No… I really should stop being so hopeful, in the end it’ll just hurt me. 

 

“You even smell like him.” Harry noticed, staring at me. 

 

“Yes, because I used his shampoo Harry. Where’s the problem?” 

 

“You showered here?” He sighed and rolled off of me, lying next to me and looking up at the ceiling. “I just don’t like it.” 

 

“But why? I didn’t have another option.” I defend myself. 

 

“You could have just waited for me…” Harry murmured, closing his eyes. 

 

How could he go from playful to annoyed in such a short time? He really was a mystery. I stared at Harry for a minute without saying anything, just thinking. He stayed quiet as well but also didn’t even look at me once. 

 

“Did you... Did you have sex with anyone since you know me?” I asked suddenly, not able to stop myself. 

 

Harry opened his eyes then and turned his head to look at me, frowning. “What..?” 

 

I blushed softly and played with my fingers to distract myself from Harry’s intense gaze, getting nervous from it. 

 

“I just… Louis told me about you having many one night stands and I thought that maybe-“ Before I could end my sentence Harry was on his feet, storming out of the room. 

 

I quickly got up as well and followed Harry, wanting to know what he would do. He didn’t give me an answer and that alarmed me. 

 

Harry’s P.O.V. 

 

Louis couldn’t be serious, he didn’t really have told her about my hook-ups. Not Amy. I could practically feel my blood boiling with anger while I rushed to find him. 

 

“Tomlinson!” I called, my fists already clenching. 

 

I didn’t really care that Amy was following me, hearing a small steps behind me. Louis then finally came out of his room and I immediately grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, not being able to control myself. 

 

“How could you?!” I screamed right in his face. 

 

“Harry, stop it!” Amy shouted behind me but I just ignored her. 

 

Louis was staring back at me but glanced at Amy once she spoke, making me even angrier. 

 

“Don’t look at her!” I growled. “I know you want to fuck her, want her to be yours…” 

 

“That’s not true, let me go.” He responded, not even looking afraid of me. 

 

That was probably because it wasn’t the first time we got into a fight, I know I am easy to piss off but this time it was really enough. The way he looked at me just made me even angrier. 

 

“Why did you tell her that?! What’s the reason then?” I yelled while Amy was tugging on my shirt in an attempt to pull me away. Of course she failed. 

 

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about!” Louis shouted back at me, making me raise my hand. 

 

Before anyone could stop me I punched Louis right in his face, hoping he would learn his lesson. How could he betray me, I thought we were friends but he’s just trying to split me and Amy. 

 

“Never talk to her again!” I growled through gritted teeth, letting him go and slump down to the ground. 

 

When I turned around again my eyes immediately met Amy’s. She was standing a few feet away from me, her eyes wide and her mouth covered with both her small hands. She looked so shocked, so… scared? 

 

“Amy…” I tried but she backed away. 

 

“N-No.” The girl whimpered, her eyes getting watery. “Leave me alone, go away!” 

 

What the fuck?! I didn’t do anything wrong, Louis was the one that played with her. 

 

“Come here now.” I growled frustrated, not meaning to sound so harsh. 

 

Amy’s P.O.V.

 

There was nothing I could do. 

Harry’s fist connected with Louis’ jaw and all I could do was gasp and stare. 

 

He didn’t really do this or..? This didn’t happen. 

 

When Harry turned around to me and I saw his bruised knuckles the whole illusion broke and I found myself back in reality. 

 

“Amy…” He stepped towards me, causing me to move back. “N-No.” 

 

Did Harry really think I would just let him touch me after what had happened? Fuck- I would have never thought he’d actually do this… I still didn’t know him at all. 

 

“Leave me alone, go away!” I whimpered desperately. 

 

No matter how hurt Harry looked, I couldn’t just forgive him that. He had to know that his behavior was wrong and it would have consequences. 

 

“Come here now.” He demanded but I just shook my head. 

 

“I thought you’re friends?!” I motioned to Louis who was still sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, holding his cheek. 

 

“That’s just Harry.” Louis chuckled lowly. “He has always been a sick bastard and apparently will always be like this.” 

 

“What did you say twat?” Harry raised one eyebrow, already looking like he would hit him again. 

 

I grabbed his arm then, trying to drag him towards the front door. This really wasn’t okay, not even for Harry. 

 

“Go now.” 

 

“Come with me.” 

 

“Not like this.” 

 

I slammed the door shut, just centimeters from Harry’s face away, and let out a deep breath. Then I slowly turned around again to look at Louis, feeling so guilty and bad for him. 

 

“I’m sorry Louis…” 

 

The boy just shrugged and slowly tried to get back into a standing position. Ignoring Harry banging his fist against the door, I moved over to Louis and helped him to get up. He seemed so relaxed about the whole thing, almost like it was normal. 

 

“It wasn’t the first time he hurt someone or..?” I asked quietly. 

 

The feathery haired boy just looked at me, rolling his eyes playfully. “What do you think?” 

 

I sighed softly, nodding while bringing Louis into the living room and sitting him down on the couch. 

 

“I’ll get you ice.” I murmured before going into the kitchen. 

 

To be honest I still was shocked about everything that happened. In a blink of an eye everything changed.. Everything? 

I asked that myself, wondering how I felt about Harry being so aggressive again. I really thought he was making some kind of progress and getting better. We were so close again but of course he had to ruin that. 

 

Then I realized something

 

I still hadn’t an answer to my question.


	22. Chapter 22

At night

 

I was hugging my pillow tightly while I tried to finally fall asleep and stop thinking about Harry. He was confusing me so much, he made me angry, he made me happy, he made me worry, he made me excited. Everything in my head just spun around this one boy and I didn’t even understand it. I thought that admitting my feelings would help me but it was just making it worse. That he knew about it made it worse. It felt like he could do everything to me because he knew I’d forgive him sooner or later. I really didn’t want to because of what he had done to Louis but I would lie if I said I didn’t miss him right now. 

Everything was so frustrating. 

 

I imagined my first day being free again definitely different. Wondering what my friends would do, what my family would do, I slowly noticed myself getting tired and after a while, exhausted from the day, I was finally able to fall asleep. It was a dreamless sleep though, I felt lonely and empty without knowing where Harry was. I really hated fighting with him. 

 

What if he would get drunk? What if he would find a random girl and fuck her right now?? What if he would forget me??? 

 

I somehow have a feeling that you’re changing him… For the better.

 

Louis’ words flew through my head, making me dizzy but smile at the same time. I hugged my pillow tighter, imagining it to be Harry, wanting him to hold me. I loved the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me against his chest protectively and relaxing me with his sweet kisses. 

I’m really a lost cause. 

 

One hour into my sleep I woke up because of someone shaking me, blinking my eyes open to see Louis in front of me. 

 

“Huh..?” I rubbed my eyes in confusion. 

 

The boy sighed softly, handing me a phone. “It’s Harry, he won’t stop calling.” Louis explained. 

 

“Oh…” I bit my lip, looking down at the phone in my hand. ”I’ll talk to him, thank you.“ 

 

Louis nodded, giving me a small smile before leaving the room again, closing the door behind him. 

I took a deep breath and then held the phone to my ear, already being able to hear Harry’s kinda heavy breathing. It reminded me of the first time he called me. 

 

“What is it Harry?” 

 

“..Can I come to you?” He asked hesitantly. 

 

I sighed quietly, glancing at the clock on the wall. 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” I responded. 

 

“Why not, I know you want me.” He protested. 

 

“Stop saying that, it’s not about if I want you or not! You fucked up, you didn’t apologize!” My anger was showing now. 

 

“You didn’t either.” Harry simply replied. 

 

“Yes, because I didn’t do anything wrong!” 

 

“You just kicked me out Amy, you stayed with him…” I could feel how he tried his best to stay calm. 

 

Ignoring his words I asked further. “Where are you even?” It sounded like there were people around him and that somehow worried me. 

 

“A bar.” 

 

“A bar?” 

 

Because Harry didn’t answer I figured he wasn’t joking. “Did you drink?” 

 

“Why do you even care?” God, this man was frustrating. 

 

“Harry, seriously. I’m trying so hard to give you a chance here. I’m trying to understand you and whatever is going on in your crazy head!” 

 

Nothing. 

 

“Why can’t you just apologize? You made a mistake and you have to know that! I’d love you being here and yes, I want you.. but sometimes that’s just not enough.” 

 

I could hear Harry sighing deeply, imagining him running a hand through his hair like he always did when he was frustrated or confused. 

 

“I’ll come over now.” Harry said before hanging up, not giving me the chance to respond anything. 

 

Sighing softly I put my phone away again and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. 

How did I come here..? 

My life had been normal before I met Harry, everything was okay and I could lay in my bed now instead of being at the house of a stranger. I wouldn’t be scared and I wouldn’t be worried. I’d talk to my friends and laugh with them, I would go out and I would go to the dance school. 

 

But still… Meeting Harry had good sides as well. 

He could make me feel more alive and he could make me smile. He annoyed me but amused me at the same time and I just wanted to kiss him every time he smirked at me. I love hearing him chuckle and I love the feeling of his fingertips brushing over my bare skin.

 

No matter how dumb it sounded but I believed in Harry from the start and that he wasn’t a bad person. He was just different. Special even. 

He was mine and I was his. 

 

When my phone vibrated I noticed that I had closed my eyes and was hugging myself. How pathetic. 

 

\- “Open the door.” - 

 

Of course he would say that.

 

\- “Magic word?” - I teased him. 

 

\- “Hurry. ;)” - What an asshole.

 

With a weird smile on my face I got up from the bed and out of the room, moving over to the front door and silently opening it to find Harry waiting for me. I knew I shouldn’t be happy to see him but somehow I was. From the first look he didn’t seem drunk, his eyes were clear and he wasn’t swaying or something. 

 

“You shouldn’t be here..” I whispered, not wanting to wake Louis. 

 

“You shouldn’t be here either..” Harry responded quietly. 

 

I rolled my eyes playfully and pulled Harry inside by his shirt, then letting him go again and grinning up at him. “Where should I be in your opinion?” 

 

Harry licked his lips and grinned back at me, slinging his arms around me and pulling me tightly against his chest. “Right here in my arms.” 

 

“How cheesy.” I chuckled, actually really liking Harry’s answer. 

 

The tall boy stared down at me in silence for a good minute, his slender fingers slipping through my hair perfectly while we got lost in each other’s eyes. In moments like this I allowed myself to think that maybe, just maybe, Harry was feeling more for me than he admitted. I then rested my head on Harry’s chest and let my eyes flutter shut, simply listening to the quiet sound of his heartbeat. Harry was rocking us gently in a soothing way, making myself tired again. 

Everything around us was dark and we really should get some sleep so I was happy when Harry without a word picked me up and carefully carried me back over into the small room where I would stay for the weekend. 

He closed the door silently behind us and slowly laid me down on the bed. I blinked my eyes open to look at him, watching him taking off his shirt and revealing his muscular torso. For a second I got nervous, knowing Harry would always have this effect on me, but then I relaxed again and smiled even softly. 

Harry walked over to me and slowly crawled onto the bed, hovering over me and again staring into my eyes. I noticed how his eyes flicked to my lips for a second which made me think about if I wanted to kiss him, or let’s say if it would be right to kiss him. 

I’d always want to kiss him; I would always want this drug that Harry was for me. 

 

Even if it would disturb me. 

 

“You have small freckles.” Harry whispered suddenly, snapping me back to reality. 

 

“I do.” I giggled, covering my cheeks with my hands. “I don’t like them…” 

 

Harry raised one eyebrow and took my hands, slowly removing them from my face again. “I think they’re cute.” He smiled softly. “It’s something special.” 

 

Harry’s words really surprised me since most of the people I knew thought that freckles were just ugly flaws that showed sickness or something. I always covered them up with make-up to hide the small brown spots, not wanting people to know about them.

 

“Cute?” I repeated him, whispering. 

 

Harry nodded softly and kissed both of my cheeks. “Yeah, they make you even sweeter.” 

 

I could feel my cheeks flush under his contact but gave him a small, shy smile. “Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” He hummed, stroking with his fingertips down my arm until he reached my hand and intertwined our fingers, something that I really didn’t expect.

 

“I’m still mad at you.” I whispered, wanting to remind him. 

 

Harry just smiled and leaned our foreheads together. “It doesn’t seem so.” 

 

He maybe was right but I didn’t want him to be. Why was I always giving in so quickly? Harry squeezed my hand gently while I was chewing on my bottom lip, busy with all my thoughts. 

Without me noticing Harry’s movements I suddenly felt his plump lips on my neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there. 

I closed my eyes and parted my lips, wanting to say something but all that came out was a small whimper when Harry bit down on me. His bare torso was touching mine now and his hot breath tickled me, causing me to get goose bumps. I weakly tried to push Harry off of me but he was holding me tightly, licking a long stripe down my neck to my collarbone and sucking it. What was he even doing? Harry knew I didn’t want this as long as I didn’t know about his true feelings. 

He still was able to get a small moan from me when one of his big hands cupped my breast, massaging it in a very stimulating way. 

 

“H-Harry!” I tried to stop him again. 

 

The curly haired boy let go off my hand and instead slipped it under my shirt, stroking over my bare skin while rubbing my nipple between his two fingers, making my head fall back in pleasure. I could feel his eyes on me, watching every single movement intensely and it was just getting me even more excited. 

 

“Don’t.. P-Please” My voice was small and not really convincing. 

 

Harry’s P.O.V. 

 

Amy was begging for me to stop but all I could see in her face was pure lust and need. I know she wanted this, she wanted it from the start but was too shy to admit it. I can see it in her eyes and the way she looked at me when I took my shirt off. I have seen this by plenty of girls, even more pervert man that I wasn’t even interested in. 

But I was looking at her in the same hungry way, licking my lips and listening to the sinful noises she made. 

This was what I wanted, what I needed. 

 

And just she could give it to me because it was the most pleasurable way to know that it wasn’t just about sex but love.


	23. Chapter 23

Amy’s P.O.V.

 

After a good few more seconds I gave into Harry – like always – allowing myself to relax and just enjoy the pleasure I got from him touching me. 

His fingertips were slowly brushing down my torso and over my tummy, approaching my pants carefully. Opening my eyes slightly I could see the intense way Harry watched me, making me shiver with excitement. My breathing was already slightly heavier than minutes before, never had I expected him to do that tonight. Especially didn’t I expect me to allow it. 

Harry glanced up at me, our eyes locking for a moment. 

 

“Stop me if you don’t want it.” He whispered in a deep, husky voice, making sure that I of course wouldn’t stop him. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” I grinned, winking playfully at him right before he slipped his fingers into the top of my panties. 

 

“Oh really?” He hummed, smirking. 

 

Biting my lip and closing my eyes again I nodded my head yes. Harry fingers felt like fire on my skin, every small touch was so intense and it really made my heart beating faster. Harry then traced his finger teasingly over my entrance, earning a gasp. 

 

“P-Please..” I quietly begged. 

 

Obviously satisfied with my reaction Harry let his one finger slowly sink into me, using my wetness to glide in easily. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to hold back a moan when Harry began to push deeper inside of me, curling his finger slightly. My eyes were squeezed shut and I was gripping the bed sheets. While Harry was thrusting his finger gently in and out of me I couldn’t stop myself from making noises, moaning his name softly which just seemed to encourage him since his movements became faster and he was pressing even deeper inside of me. 

 

“So beautiful.” Harry’s deep voice hummed. 

 

I slowly began to push back down onto his finger, wanting to feel him even more. As if Harry could read my mind he added a second finger and pushed it along the other one inside of me, making me moan lustfully. I brought one of my hands up and gripped Harry’s hair tightly, gently tugging on it and even earning a moan from him in return. Knowing he was liking it when someone pulled his hair I did go on with this, being a bit rougher than seconds before. 

My breathing was uneven and my chest was rising and falling faster than usually because of how turned on I was from Harry’s actions. I refused to believe it in the beginning but Harry was the sweet and hot temptation that I had always looked for. He was the one that could make me feel like this…   
Only he. 

 

Harry suddenly pulled his fingers out of me again, shifting and finally positioning himself in between my legs. He looked up at me with that smug grin on his face which   
showed how fucking proud he was of himself for getting me into this situation. 

 

Harry slowly lowered his head while supporting himself on his elbows, holding my hips tightly. I could feel his skillful tongue teasing my clit and when he sucked on it I couldn’t stop myself from whimpering and throwing my head back in pleasure. No one had ever done that to me. 

Harry dug his tongue inside of me in a swift rhythm, flicking it against me several times. The feeling was incredible and made my thighs shiver uncontrollably. I was shocked how good it was, not having expected that it would drive me to the edge so quickly. I cried out in pleasure and tugged even more on Harry's hair to let him know that I was close but he just didn't stop. 

 

"H-Harry, I- fuck!" Even my voice was weak now. 

 

The small chuckle that escaped Harry's lips created vibrations that rushed right through my body in a pleasurable way. He then kissed me up my abdomen again, moving to cup my breasts in his hand and massaging them gently while he sucked on one of my nipples. I was kinda glad that I didn’t wear the slutty bra again after taking a shower, it was easier this way. 

 

“P-Please..!” I breathed, not even sure what I was asking for but Harry seemed to know. 

 

Harry reconnected our lips, letting me taste myself while I moved my fingers through his hair and tried to pull him even closer. He pulled back though which made me pout but when I saw that Harry was just tugging down his already unbuttoned pants I grinned again.

 

Silently I watched how Harry undressed himself in front of me to expose his beautiful, ideal body. I had the feeling I was holding my breath when I let my eyes slowly wander over every curve of him, gaping at the man in front of me. My face must have looked ridiculous but I was just so impressed. His skin looked golden in the lightly dimmed room, the small shadows defining his muscles even more. 

When our gazes met again Harry was smiling at me, not smirking but just smiling. It was warm and soft, lovingly and soothing. 

I wanted to tell him about my feelings again, wanting to warn him on the one hand but also just telling him how much he was fascinating me. 

Slowly Harry stepped closer to the bed again and moved to lie on top of me, brushing some of my hair behind my ear while we held eye contact. His warm hand cupped my cheek and without hesitation pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. I fluttered my eyes close and wrapped my arms around his neck again, kissing him back with just as much lust and love. 

 

Harry’s free hand was gliding down my side and stroking the soft skin of my outer thigh, making me shiver slightly. I shakily breathed into his mouth and parted my lips, allowing Harry to explore my mouth with his tongue. We moaned simultaneously when our tongues circled around each other and tasted the sweetness of our lips.   
When I felt more pressure on my lower area I knew that Harry was rolling his hips so I pulled on his hair to give him even more pleasure, listening closely to the wanton groan that left his mouth. I spread my legs more and soon could feel him lining up, pushing into me carefully. I squeezed my eyes shut and clung even more to him the deeper he got, filling me completely. 

 

The air around us was so hot and besides our heavy breathing and the soft sound of skin moving against skin nothing was heard. Harry connected our lips again and kissed me gently while he let me adjust to his size, trying to make me relax. My body wasn’t tense but it had been a few months since the last time I had sex and I wanted to do this slow. 

 

“Let yourself go.” Harry breathed against my lips before pressing them together again. 

 

To be honest I wouldn’t have imagined Harry to be this gentle and careful in bed but more rushed and rough.   
I loved it. 

 

“Move.” I whispered with a soft smile. 

 

Harry then pulled halfway out of me again before thrusting in and repeating the action until he developed a steady rhythm. Our foreheads were resting against each other and we were both breathing heavily, moaning quietly. 

 

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked up at the man, watching his features while he shoved himself into me over and over again. His lips were slightly swollen and pink, matching his flushed cheeks. The curly hair he owned was sticking to his sweaty forehead and his eyelids were twitching every now and then. Carefully I lifted one hand and stroked with my thumb over his cheek, making him open his eyes as well and stare back down at me. His movements got faster and harder at that point, forcing me to moan louder. A small grin spread on Harry’s plump lips, letting me know he was enjoying this as much as I was. 

 

“You okay?” He asked softly and I nodded in return. 

 

I could feel Harry’s fingers creeping up my forearms until he gripped my wrists and brought them over my head, pinning them down on the mattress so I was completely defenceless. He was still staring down at me, holding my wrists just with one hand now and moving to place the other in the hollow of my knee, pulling my leg slightly up so he could thrust deeper into me. I closed my eyes again and moaned his name lustfully, letting my head fall back because of the overwhelming feeling. Harry pounded even harder and deeper into me and it was causing my whole body to shake, my back arching of the bed slightly. 

 

“Ah- There!” 

 

Harry let go off my wrists again and I immediately tangled my fingers in his hair, tugging on it while crying out his name in pleasure and falling apart underneath him. 

 

My head was spinning when I opened my eyes again, feeling Harry climax inside of me and releasing his cum deep inside which made me shiver once more. The manly shout he let out almost made me moan again but all I could do right now was holding onto him and trying to steady my breathing and my heart rate. When we both slowly came down from our highs and looked into each other’s eyes I couldn’t stop myself from smiling widely, feeling so relieved and just happy that we could experience this together.

 

Harry slung his strong arms around me and hugged me tightly, holding me against his chest and not even pulling out yet. I enjoyed the feeling of our connecting, loving to be so close to Harry. The intimacy between us was so wonderful and I never wanted it to end. 

After a few seconds though I remembered that I actually was mad at Harry for what he had done and let out a soft sigh. I looked up at him again, hoping he wouldn’t get angry because I took up the issue again. 

 

“Could you.. Can you apologize to Louis please?” I asked quietly, stroking his cheek to calm him. 

 

Harry raised one eyebrow, clearly thinking about something because the look in his eyes revealed that he was having a small fight inside his head. 

 

“That’s the first thing you say to me after we had sex?” He murmured, obviously not pleased about it. 

 

“I-I just… I think you should do it, it wasn’t fair from you.” I replied, hoping to not make it worse. 

 

Harry sighed deeply and ran a hand through his already messy hair, looking away from me. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re still thinking about him…” He whispered, sounding kinda.. disappointed? 

 

“Harry, I’m just trying to-“ Before I end my sentence Harry pulled out of me and rolled over, standing up and slipping on his boxers without saying a word. 

 

“Please don’t go…” I begged, crawling to the edge of the bed and looking with big, pleading eyes at him. 

 

Harry stared at me for a moment, letting his eyes wander over my body twice to make sure I would notice that. 

 

“Please.” I tried it again and took his hand, pulling him closer again. 

 

Without breaking the eye contact I kneeled and leaned up to Harry, cupping both his cheeks with my small hands and pulling him down to kiss me. The moment our lips connected and Harry wasn’t pulling away I knew he would stay. Maybe it really was wrong to bring Louis into this again and I was sorry for this. 

 

“I love you, just you.” I remembered him, even if it was hurting myself because I knew he couldn’t say it back. 

 

Not yet at least.


	24. Chapter 24

Saturday

 

The next morning I slowly woke up from the shifting in bed, blinking my eyes open to see that Harry was just crawling back to me and lied down. I smiled sleepily at him, glad that he was still here. The sun was lightly shining through the windows that were barely covered with white curtains, lightening the whole room. It seemed so peaceful and relaxing, a perfect morning. 

 

“Where did you go?” I asked Harry quietly while stretching my arms a bit. 

 

“Shower.” He simply replied, smiling. 

 

Nodding softly I accepted his answer and closed my eyes again, shuffling over to Harry to snuggle into his bare chest, kissing it lightly. After I inhaled his scent deeply I really could tell that he must have taking a shower because he was smelling like Louis’ shampoo. My arm slung around Harry’s waist to hold him close to me, not wanting him to ever go again. I just loved this harmonic atmosphere, already looking forward to the day even if I hadn’t a clue what Harry’s plans were and if he would stay or not. 

 

“What will we do today?” I decided to ask, looking up at the curly haired boy. 

 

“I thought we could get your things from the flat.” Harry hummed in return, stroking with his thumb gently over my cheek which caused me to smile. 

 

“Sounds good.” I smiled back at him, leaning into his touch and fluttering my eyes shut again. 

 

Harry’s P.O.V.

 

Amy looked so pretty like this, she really was a natural beauty. Her hair was surrounding her small head and shoulders, her long eyelashes resting peacefully, her pink lips formed into a soft smile, her tiny hands holding onto me… It was a sight I wanted to wake up to every morning. It was a weird thought because I never felt this way before and it actually kinda scared me but looking at the woman next to me all my fears vanished. I leaned down to place a tender kiss on her temple and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear gently. 

 

“I apologized.” I said quietly, staring down at Amy. 

 

I’ve realized how important it was to her and even if I didn’t want to tell Louis that I was sorry I did it, for her. Amy opened her eyes and stared back at me for a moment, making me wait for her reaction. She slowly sat up without breaking our eye contact and somehow it was causing my heart to beat faster. Hopefully she would be happy about what I’ve done. 

 

“You spoke to Louis..?” Her soft voice asked me and I nodded in response. 

 

Immediately a wide smile spread over her face and her arms were suddenly flying around my neck, hugging me tightly and peppering my face with kisses. Chuckling softly I hugged her back and held her close, rubbing her back. 

 

“Thank you so much!” She squealed which made me smile even more. 

 

“I’ll never do that again though. He was such a dick, smirking the whole time.” I murmured, thinking back of it. 

 

Amy giggled softly and rolled her eyes, poking my cheek. “I’m proud of you.” She whispered. 

 

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” I smiled back at her. 

 

“Let’s get ready yeah?” She hummed while playing with my hair. I knew that we were almost like a couple, being always so close to each other and stuff but I still didn’t tell her about my feelings because I really wanted to be 100 percent sure. “Yeah.” 

 

Amy’s P.O.V. 

 

After taking a shower and borrowing more clothes from Louis since he was not that much taller than me and Harry’s clothes would just be much too big, we were saying good bye and thank you to Louis before we’d go to my place where I probably would stay for the night. Harry said he planned on driving me out of town tomorrow but didn’t really go far in details. I was sure we would just stay in hotels on our way to wherever and maybe even had to cover ourselves a bit so no one would recognize us, the thought made me shiver in nervousness. Of course I was scared that someone would find us and with someone I mean Zayn. He probably had friends that would help him search for me so I just could trust Harry and hope he knew what he was doing. 

 

We made our way to Harry’s car and got inside again, buckling our seatbelts. After a soft sigh I looked over at the curly haired man who had just started the engine.

 

“How long do you think it will take until Zayn will just let it be..?” I asked quietly, chewing on my bottom lip. A habit that I had since I was a little girl. 

 

“I honestly have no idea, it’s the first time I’m doing this remember?” Harry responded while driving off and heading towards by flat. 

 

I sighed quietly and nodded, turning my gaze down to my hand. Even if Zayn wasn’t here I was still scared of him and it was slowly driving me crazy. 

 

“I just want my old life back…” 

 

Without looking at Harry I knew he was frowning, matching the deep sigh he let out. 

 

“This has nothing to do with you Harry.” I added, hoping it would relax him. 

 

“Just drop it.” The man murmured, his voice cold again. What was I doing wrong? 

 

I wanted to say more but somehow I had a feeling that it would be better to just stay silent. I had enough to worry about and I was already nervous so I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes, trying to relax. 

The drive was shorter than I thought and Harry was already turning into the street to my house. My heart was beating faster in excitement, not wanting to wait a single minute longer until I could fall onto my bed and breath in the familiar smell. 

So when Harry parked the car I quickly opened the door and jumped out of it, running to my front door in happiness, about to open the door when I realized I didn’t have a key. I immediately frowned, looking down at myself and then around the ground, even if I knew that I didn’t had an extra key here. 

 

“Are you looking for this?” I heard a voice ask behind me. 

 

When I turned around again my eyes landed on Harry who was holding up my key, a wide grin spread over his lips. I copied his facial expression when I rushed to the boy to get the item out of his hands but he stopped me strangely.

 

“I want a kiss first.” Harry smirked at me, making me roll his eyes playfully. 

 

“Of course you do.” I hummed before pressing our lips together and kissing him deeply. 

 

After pulling away I made my way over to the door again, giggling softly to myself. Harry came up behind me and placed one of his large hands on my lower back while I unlocked the door and smiled brightly. I’ve probably never ever been so happy to come home, not caring that it would just be for a few hours. It was a big step back to my normal life and I at least could inform everyone that I was okay. 

 

Finally.


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as the door was open I rushed inside my flat, smiling widely while jumping around and skipping into my bedroom to find my phone. The battery was dead of course so I quickly charged it. While I waited for being able to use my phone again I walked back to Harry, hugging him tightly just out of happiness. I locked eyes with him and smiled brightly when he grinned at me. 

 

“I’ll cook for us.” I hummed after pulling back, making my way over into the kitchen. 

 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.” Harry mumbled behind me but I just nodded. 

 

“I want to Harry, I want to do normal things.” I explained. 

 

He chuckled softly while standing in the door frame and watching me with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“Turn on some music.” Pointing over to the hi-fi equipment I smirked. 

 

I could see from the corner of my eyes how Harry raised an eyebrow at me but without questioning it he moved over to the stereo equipment and started the CD that I heard the last time I was here. The sound of Avril Lavigne’s Rock ‘N Roll filled the room, making me grin even wider. I used to practice a choreography to this song before everything changed and I woke up somewhere else but I didn’t want to think about that now. With a bright smile I began moving my body slightly, giggling and closing my eyes to ignore the fact that Harry was watching me. Forgetting that I already started heating a pan for our food, I danced to the music and enjoyed the feeling of being free. It was perfect. 

 

Some some how  
It’s a little different when  
I’m with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how it really goes

 

Harry’s P.O.V.

 

Amy was swaying her hips to the music, her arms up in the air and her fingers running through her hair every now and then. Her small body moved in the most stunning way to the beat, expressing so much with her movements. I could feel my smile widening at the sight of her and for once I didn’t care if I looked like a creep while watching her. She was simply fascinating. I mean, I knew she could dance but this was more than just dancing. This was being free. 

 

She let her eyes fly open again and looked straight at me when she slowly moved closer, making sure I wouldn’t break the eye contact. Damn, she looked so hot. 

 

“Stop teasing me.” I hummed, grabbing Amy by her hips and pulling her close against my chest. 

 

Amy just grinned at me and wrapped her arms loosely around my neck, leaning so close that I could feel her hot breath on my skin. “Make me.” 

 

Okay, that was definitely enough. 

 

Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this,   
town one day  
You're the only one that I,   
want with me  
You know how the story goes

 

I picked Amy up and pressed her against the wall, crashing our lips together and kissing her deeply so I could get that exciting, sparkling, overwhelming, unreal feeling that I always got when our lips connected. Pushing my tongue into her mouth, I began circling our tongues around each other, kissing and licking my way deeper into her mouth. The kiss was full of need, full of longing, full of passion. My hands were holding her thighs tightly while I snogged her until both of us were gasping for air. 

 

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up, a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

 

I slung one arm around Amy’s middle, holding her up and letting my other hand slide under her shirt, slowly moving over her soft skin until I could cup her breast, massaging it gently. The movements of my hand didn’t match the one’s of my lips, kissing her very rough and deeply, showing Amy how much I wanted this, how much I wanted her. She breathed my name in between kisses and tugged on my hair, the need for her building even more. I pulled back from the wall and carried the girl to her bedroom, just wanting to forget everything and only see her. She could make me feel good and ignore my fucked up life. 

 

“H-Harry please!” Amy begged from underneath me when I started grinding on her. 

 

“Please what?” I asked, teasing her back. 

 

Amy whimpered quietly and pulled even more on my hair which just turned me on so it wasn’t a bad thing. “Fuck me..” She whispered finally, my eyes growing even darker. 

 

“Where’s my innocent little girl?” I hummed with a dark chuckle. “I knew I’d ruin you.” 

 

My hands ripped the clothes from Amy’s curvy body, leaving her all naked and desperate. Her breathing was heavy and her legs were already shaking in excitement so I undressed myself quickly, not spending much time for foreplay. I positioned myself in between her legs and lined up, watching her while I slid inside and felt the tightness engulf me. A small moan escaped my lips when I bottomed out completely, closing my eyes for a brief moment before opening them again to stare down at what filled my dreams at night. Amy’s sapphire blue eyes were half closed but her pink lips were parted. The color matched the one of her flushed cheeks, making her look so much younger and vulnerable. She may not act like it but she still looked like an innocent, naïve, little girl. Before I would let my thoughts move back to the first time I saw her, the time I picked her.. I began moving in and out of Amy, thrusting slow but deep into her and giving myself to the noises that came out of her mouth.   
She was like a drug to me, every look, every word, every touch was just extremely addictive. 

 

For a long time I thought that I would be her drug, that she was trapped in my cobweb of lies and promises but now I realized that I was the one needing her because without her I would be nothing. 

 

Our bodies moved simultaneously together in the fast rhythm of our heartbeats, making my head spin in the most hypnotizing way so I closed my eyes and just listened to the beautiful moans of the girl under me, loving the way my name sounded from her lips. 

 

I shouldn’t have done this to her. I should have never touched her or even looked at her. I was right when I said I ruined her. 

 

Amy’s P.O.V. 

 

My arms were tightly wrapped around Harry’s neck, just like my legs that were slung around his hips. I clung to him like my life depended on it and maybe I was thinking exactly that. I didn’t want to ever lose him. He was mine and I was his and it was perfect. 

We reached our highs together and I couldn’t even say how long this moment lasted. It felt like an eternity and I didn’t want it to stop, knowing our bodies would separate again when we were done but I didn’t want that. I wanted Harry to hold me, to protect me… I wanted him to keep me safe and I believed he could.


	26. Chapter 26

I opened my eyes again at the sound of Harry’s phone, hearing it ringing from somewhere in the flat. Tightening my arms around Harry I silently begged for him to stay in bed, not wanting him to get up yet. The boy looked down at me and right then I gave him my best puppy face, looking at him with big, innocent eyes and pouting.   
Harry just chuckled softly and pressed his lips against my forehead, letting me know that he would stay. I let out a content sigh and fluttered my eyes shut again, burying my face in Harry’s chest and inhaling his scent. I could feel Harry’s fingertips lazily stroke my back while he stared at something, probably the door since his phone was still ringing. 

 

“If it’s important the person will call you again.” I mumbled, smiling softly in encouragement. 

 

Harry nodded slowly and stretched his arms, obviously still not completely convinced. 

 

“Are you expecting a call from someone..?” I asked quietly, my eyebrow raised. 

 

“No, not really just.. What if it’s Zayn?” Harry responded, worry clear in his voice. 

 

I sighed quietly and hugged Harry even tighter “He thinks I’m with Louis, don’t worry okay?” 

 

Harry half smiled at me but at least his phone had stopped ringing. We tangled our legs together and I buried my face in Harry’s chest again, kissing it lightly to distract him. Harry began humming softly so I just continued placing small kisses all over his skin. I really could stay like this forever with him, wanting to do nothing but enjoy the silence and relax. 

After a while Harry lifted my chin so we would look at each other, smiling. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Harry asked softly, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb. 

 

“I could finish what you started and then we’ll eat in bed.” He suggested, making me even more interested. 

 

I nodded eagerly and grinned at him. “Sounds like a plan.” 

 

“Good.” Harry grinned back at me. 

 

I closed my eyes then and felt how Harry slowly untangled himself from my body and getting out of the bed. He slipped on his boxers before leaving the room and walked into the kitchen while I cuddled more into the sheets since without the tall boy it was less warm. It was like something was missing. 

 

Harry’s P.O.V. 

 

When I entered the kitchen my gaze immediately fell on the pan which was still on the stove. I turned down the temperature, knowing it would be much too hot now, before I looked around for my phone. After a few seconds I luckily found it and quickly checked if I had any new notifications. Of course there was one missed call, so I clicked on it to see the number. As soon as I realized that Zayn had tried to call me I got nervous, biting down harshly on my bottom lip. I looked around to see if Amy maybe came over here but it didn’t seem so, so I quickly dialed Zayn’s number and called him back. The longer I waited for someone to pick up, the more nervous I got, needing to know if something happened. 

 

“Styles, I tried to call you.” A voice murmured from the other end. 

 

“Yeah, I know.. Sorry, I was distracted.” That wasn’t a lie. 

 

“Whatever. We have a problem and I need your help.” Zayn murmured sternly. 

 

I raised one eyebrow and leaned against the wall with my back while listening. “What happened?” 

 

“You know, I think Amy’s parents would pay a lot more for her.” Zayn began, confusing me a bit. 

 

“Z, they don’t give a shit about her.” I responded as quiet as possible so Amy wouldn’t hear me. 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes. “If they don’t give a shit about her then they would have reacted differently to the threatening letter I wrote them.” He grinned. 

 

“Threatening letter..?” I repeated. “What? Why did you do that?!” 

 

“Man, I already told you it’s about the money.” Zayn sighed. “Anyways, I drove over to Mr. Tomlinson’s place and guess what? She isn’t there anymore.” 

 

I swallowed thickly at Zayn’s words and ran a hand through my hair. “She’s not..?” I asked quietly, trying to sound oblivious to the whole thing. 

 

“He said she fucking ran away… Such an idiot, I’ll make him pay twice for her.” Zayn growled. 

 

“Hey, calm down.” I sighed, staring at the floor. “What will you do now?” 

 

“Find her of course. I won’t let that slut get away with this.” 

 

My hands balled into fists at Zayn’s words, trying to control my anger about it to not let him know what was going on. “Good luck.” I whispered bitterly. 

 

Zayn smirked to himself. “Babe you’ll help me of course. I’m on my way to her flat and you can already go look around the area.” 

 

My eyes widen when I realize Zayn will be here any minute and probably find us. I know we’re two and he’s alone but I also know that Zayn wouldn’t leave the house without a gun. 

 

“Forget it, I have other things to do.” I try to convince him, noticing that Amy was standing in the door frame wrapped into the white sheets and listening but I couldn’t care less right now. 

 

“You owe me Harry, never forget that.” Zayn hummed before hanging up, leaving me speechless. 

 

“What happened..?” Amy asked quietly and stepped closer. 

 

“Fuck!” I yelled and threw my phone away in frustration, immediately regretting my outburst when I saw Amy’s frightened expression. 

 

“I’m sorry, I just..” What should I say, really? I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the kitchen, dragging her into the bedroom even if she was protesting. 

 

“Harry, talk to me!” Amy shouted, the desperation clear in her voice. 

 

“We have to go.” I mumbled, grabbing a suitcase and starting to pack it with random clothes of her. 

 

“What? No! I’m not going anywhere!” Amy whined, making me roll my eyes. “We just got here and I want to take a break from everything, I wanna have piece for once.” She begged. 

 

“Zayn’s coming here.” I replied and stood up again, handing her some clothes so she could get dressed. 

 

She was quiet now, frozen and quiet so I had to help her pull on the clothes before I could take her hand and the suitcase. I quickly grabbed my phone and the keys as well, leading Amy out of the house and locking the door behind us. 

 

“Get into the car.” I instructed while moving to put the suitcase on the backseat before entering the car as well. 

 

When I started the engine and drove off quickly Amy turned her gaze down to her hands, obviously shocked. “D-Does he know we’re here..?” She asked quietly. 

 

I took a deep breath and shook my head slowly. “No but he knows that you’re not at Louis’ place anymore.” 

 

She gulped and nodded curtly. 

 

“Baby we’ll be fine, we got away before he could see us so he won’t find out, okay?” I tried to calm her. 

 

At first I thought my words had helped but then I noticed how her eyes widened and she stared out of the front window. 

 

“T-The pan and the stove.. Harry, it’s still on. Zayn will know someone was there.” She gasped. 

 

And shit, I knew she was right. I couldn’t even relax her, I myself wasn’t relaxed at all. 

 

“Harry, he’ll find me!” Amy whimpered, her voice audibly shaky. 

 

My hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly while I tried to think of an idea, a plan to get Amy away from here before Zayn would start looking for her. I couldn’t bring her to my house since Zayn would probably show up sometime and I was sure Amy didn’t want to hide her whole life. 

 

“We’ll stay at a hotel out of town, he won’t find us.” I sighed, trying to believe my own words. 

 

I glanced over at the small girl who seemed even smaller now, scared, nervous, intimidated. 

 

“Hey.. I won’t leave you alone.” I promised quietly, taking her hand and tangling our fingers together. 

 

She slowly looked up at me again with a small but unsure smile.

 

“Thank you.”


	27. Chapter 27

Amy’s P.O.V.

 

It felt like ages until we got to a hotel that was far away enough from town and my nerves were killing me. I couldn’t even sit still for a minute, my hands shaking nonstop and my eyes scanning the area over and over again in fear Zayn would appear here somewhere. Knowing that we were two and he just one didn’t relax me since Harry once told me about how dangerous he was and I began to wonder if Zayn maybe had accomplices. I sighed quietly while staring at the window, watching some rain drops running down the glass while Harry stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. It was soothing but not soothing enough. Suddenly I realized I had my phone with me, I grabbed it the last second before Harry pulled me out of the flat. I quickly let go off Harry’s hand just to pull out my phone, staring at it in relieve for a moment. Excitedly I turned it on and even smiled to myself while waiting for the home screen. Feeling Harry’s eyes on me I turned towards him and gave him a small grin. 

 

“I can call my friends and family!” I hummed happily, wanting to hear their voices so badly. 

 

Harry bit down on his bottom lip, distracting me for a second. “Amy I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…” He mumbled quietly. 

 

Confused, I looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Why not?” 

 

“Much happened and I think it would be better to tell them face to face and when you’re absolutely safe again.” Harry said softly. 

 

I sighed and turned my gaze to the phone in my hands again. “But I wanna hear their voices..” 

 

Harry pulled into the parking lot of a small hotel, making me look up. “Just text them that you’re okay and explain everything later.” He suggested. 

 

Hesitantly I nodded and agreed, opening a text message and texting Niall and Megan first. I missed them so, so much and still not being able to hug them could make me cry again but I refused to. Not again. Not now. 

 

Harry turned off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt before getting out of the car. While I was still responding to all the texts I got from people who loved and worried about me, Harry took the suitcase from the back of the car and moved to my door, opening it for me. I gave him a warm smile and stepped out of the car without looking away from my phone for a second. I might looked like all these teenagers today who couldn’t even live a day without that thing but right now I didn’t care because this was the first time after so long that I finally could interact with my friends and family again. 

In silence I followed Harry into the hotel and didn’t even notice how sweet it actually was. The furnishing was in warm colors and remembered of a small chalet you would get to, to drink a hot chocolate after a long day of skiing. It smelled like firs and there was even a small part in the entrance room where you could sit in front of a chimney. 

 

Harry took my hand after getting the keys for our room and began to lead me upstairs, using the stairs instead of the crowded elevator. He was quiet the whole time and seemed to be lost in thought and actually I was kinda worried about him. I knew he was worried too but I trusted him and being with him made me feel safer than anything else. 

 

“Can’t we call the police..?” I asked quietly while walking down the hallway with the curly haired boy. 

 

Without big hesitation Harry quickly shook his head, a slight frown appearing on his face. 

 

“No. No, we can’t.” He said, not explaining why. 

 

“But they could help us? I mean, they’re used to things like that and know what to do.” I tried to convince him. 

 

Harry sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, stopping to walk when we reached the door to our room. 

 

“If we call the police then I could get arrested too for not saying anything or delaying Zayn.” He murmured when he unlocked and opened the door. 

 

“And I won’t leave you alone.” Harry added quietly, placing his hand on my back and moving me inside. 

 

I kept my head down while entering the room, thinking about what he had said. I just realized that he was right and the situation was even more difficult than I thought.   
Even if they would get Zayn, he could still claim it was all Harry’s idea or something. With a small sigh I walked further into the room, looking around for a moment before slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed that stood in the middle of the room. Harry watched me while leaning against the door but I didn’t mind. We were both helpless, I knew it. After desperately trying to get out of all this shit I was dragged into it again. Sure, I was aware about having to flee for a while and hide but I didn’t think it would start so soon. We didn’t really have much time to breathe and I hated it, I hated to not being able to do what I wanted even if Harry was by my side. 

 

“He won’t find us Amy. I don’t think he even followed us.” Harry said suddenly and when I looked up I noticed how he slowly approached me. 

 

“Yeah, probably..” I answered quietly, not convinced that we were really safe here. 

 

Harry’s expression showed me how worried he was about me but that didn’t really help me to worry less. I sighed quietly and turned my gaze back to my hands, trying to think of a way to get out of this drama. 

Soon, I could see Harry’s hands approaching mine until we could tangle our fingers together. I still didn’t look up though, simply staring at Harry’s and mine hands. Harry’s were so big compared to mine and while his skin was kinda bruised it still seemed so comforting, like being home. He was warm and made me feel secure. 

 

“Try to get some rest.” Harry whispered and placed a kiss on my forehead. 

 

I closed my eyes to save the feeling of his lips lingering on my skin, squeezing his hands gently. 

 

“Take a nap with me?” I asked quietly, looking up at Harry now. 

 

He just nodded softly and lifted me further onto the bed, laying down next to my body before pulling me tightly against his chest. I closed my eyes and inhaled Harry’s scent, stroking his bicep gently while he pulled the covers over us. 

 

“Sleep tight.” Harry whispered and kissed my head again, making me smile. 

 

“Sleep tight.” I whispered back tiredly. 

 

But even if I was sleepy, I still couldn’t fall asleep right away. Listening to Harry’s heartbeat always soothed me so that was what I was doing right now. After a few minutes I was sure Harry was already asleep since he was snoring quietly and while many people thought that was annoying, I just thought it was cute. 

 

“I love you, Harry.” I breathed and placed a single kiss on his strong chest, hoping that one day he would be able to say it back. 

 

With a small, hopeful smile on my face I finally drifted off to sleep shortly after, holding onto Harry the whole time. 

He was my tower of strength.


	28. Chapter 28

Zayn’s P.O.V.

 

When I parked the car in front of the house of that slut, I was already annoyed enough just by the fact that some stupid idiot could let het simply run away. Seriously, it’s not hard to keep an eye on a little girl. With a sigh I made my way to the front door and pulled out a paperclip and unlocked the door with it. I walked inside silently, looking around for any hints and listening carefully. 

Maybe she would be here. 

Slowly, I moved through the hallway and into the open living area to observe the room. Curiously I let my eyes wander over the furniture and floor which wasn’t the first time I had my gaze on. 

The flat was too quiet for someone to be here I decided and let out a deep sigh. Really. Where the fuck would she go? I mean, she couldn’t just disappear. 

I walked into the bedroom and looked around the room again, noticing that the bed was kinda a mess. With raised eyebrows I inspected everything closer, soon realizing that Amy’s phone wasn’t here anymore. Fine. She had been indeed here then. 

With a scowl on my face I walked back down the hallway and headed for the kitchen, frowning even more when my eyes fell on the pan. 

Chuckling, I shook my head in amusement and crossed my arms over my chest. Yeah, as if I wouldn’t notice that. She thinks she can play with me but she’s dead wrong with that. 

 

“Oh baby girl.. You disappoint me.” I hummed to myself while I turned off the stove. 

 

She’s really such a bitch, thinking she would be clever but no, girl you’re so stupid and I will get you sooner or later. 

 

A smirk formed on my lips when I pulled out my phone and pushed a few keys. Soon a red point appeared on my display along with an address. I knew it would be useful to let Harry work on Amy’s phone so I could detect it. He’s such an idiot. Too easy. 

 

At least the red point wasn’t moving so that meant Amy wasn’t moving as well. Alright. 

I walked out of the house again quickly and got into my car, driving off and following the instructions of my phone. 

Soon she would be mine again. 

 

Harry’s P.O.V. 

 

When I woke up my body was just slowly coming back into consciousness. I blinked my eyes open and rubbed them, frowning when I perceived the unfamiliar room. My eyelids felt heavy and my head was hurting slightly so I tried to relax myself by massaging my temples. It wasn’t really working though but when I looked down at the beautiful girl next to me, a smile immediately spread on my face. I let my fingers graze through Amy’s hair while I watched her gentle features, admiring the way she looked so peaceful in her sleep when at the same time I knew she was worrying so much. 

 

“Baby..?” I whispered softly while shaking her. 

 

The way her eyelashes always fluttered once before she woke up and really opened her eyes completely somehow made my heart melt. There were all these little things that I noticed and admired about Amy and someday I would tell her about them. 

 

“What happened?” Amy mumbled in confusion, making me chuckle quietly. 

 

Watching her, I caressed her cheek with my thumb. “I think we should drive for a bit again.” 

 

“Did Zayn call?” She asked quietly in return. 

 

I shook my head and squeezed her cheek gently. “No, he didn’t. Just being careful.” I assured her. 

 

The girl nodded and gave me a small smile before closing her eyes again. 

 

“Someone’s still tired, huh?” I grinned and rolled us over so I was kneeling over her. 

 

I pinned her wrists down over her head, obviously taking her by surprise. When I let my eyes slowly wander over Amy’s features I saw her cheeks flush a dark red and her eyes carefully watching me. 

 

“W-What are you doing..?” She asked nervously, the excitement clear in her voice though. 

 

“Waking you up.” I winked before bringing my hands to her sides. 

 

Next I started tickling her, laughing to myself at the sight of the small girl squirming and struggling underneath me. She giggled loudly and squeezed her eyes shut, desperately trying to get me off of her but I was much stronger of course. 

 

“H-Har- Stop!” She begged me, her eyes already filling with tears from the extreme laughter. 

 

I eventually gave in and let her go, smugly smirking down at Amy with crossed arms over my chest. 

 

“You’re an asshole.” She remarked but I quickly knew she was joking. 

 

Amy poked my abs repeatedly, her slim finger tapping my toned skin. “Ass. Hole.” She grinned. 

 

I grinned back at her and licked my lips, leaning slightly down to her. “Just admit that you want me. I know you do.” 

 

The girl’s eyes obviously followed my hands to the collar of my shirt, watching when I pulled it off over my head. I knew I was teasing her and I might not be the right time for it but then again, sex always helped to distract each other from problems and maybe that was exactly what we needed now. 

 

Encouragingly I took Amy’s small hands and placed them on my muscular chest, letting them slowly glide down my torso until they reached the waistband of my boxers.   
Shyly, Amy glanced up into my eyes, giving me her usual innocent look which I knew, was completely different from how she was in bed. 

 

“Admit it.” I urged. 

 

As if she knew that I didn’t need her to say it but just to do it, she pulled down the zipper of my pants and quickly unbuttoned them. I helped her to push my jeans along with my boxers down before pulled her top off. 

 

“So beautiful.” I hummed while rubbing her hips. 

 

She whined quietly in desperation, letting me know how much she really needed it. I pulled off her pants, leaving her in just her underwear while I was already naked.   
Slinging my arm around her middle I lifted Amy and leaned down to suck the soft skin of her belly, leaving a small red mark there. She tangled her fingers in my hair and tugged gently on it until I squeezed her hip encouragingly and she pulled harder. I moaned quietly at the feeling and unclasped her bra, removing it from her to expose her amazing breasts. 

 

“You’re gorgeous.” 

 

I slowly brushed my lips along her collarbone while letting my hand glide up her bare inner thigh, kissing her gently down to the soft curve of her chest. I could feel her breathing picking up and I wasn’t sure if it was from my tongue circling around her nipple expertly or my finger teasing her entrance through the thin material of her panties. The sinful noises which left her mouth left me breathless too, getting me high and drunken, making my head spin and my view blurry. 

I could feel her fingers running through my hair and her nails digging into my scalp when she begged me to give her more and that’s what I did. 

I gave her everything when I entered her and bottomed out, waiting a moment for her to relax before I began to roll my hips in the most sensual way while watching her plump lip falling open, not being able to stop a moan from escaping. 

We intertwined our fingers and rolled over, letting Amy have the chance to control me for once. She looked so beautiful like this, trying to dominate me when she obviously struggled with keeping herself together. Her thighs were shaking and her chest was lifting and falling from her heavy breathing while she was riding me, making me groan her name so loud everyone could hear. 

She was mine and I was her, always. 

 

When we both hit our highs it was like everything around us was forgotten and there were just these two people, these two human beings naked and exposed, pure and elegant, warm and peaceful. 

 

Amy fell into my arms and made me hold her, rubbing her back to sooth her while trying to come down from my own orgasm. Our breaths were harsh and uneven but our lips were smiling. Our eyes were closed but our minds were clear. 

And for the first time I was completely sure that I loved her. Truly loved her. 

 

I couldn’t tell her that now though because it didn’t seem right. Not here, I thought, not in this situation. I wanted to make it perfect and see the happiness in her eyes when I reveal this secret. I really hoped she would be happy.


	29. Chapter 29

Amy’s P.O.V

 

After we had both calmed down, we got dressed and packed our things to quickly go back downstairs. Harry gave the keys back and led me to the small area where everyone was eating. His arm was protectively wrapped around my waist while I leaned into his side while walking, humming contently to myself. Harry always insisted on me eating enough, just showing me how much he cared and honestly it was making me happy. 

We sat down on a table by the window and after Harry asked me what I wanted he got up again to get it. I watched him walking away while curling my dark red hair around my finger. He really was such a gentleman sometimes and it made me smile to think about how we first met. Harry was so different back then and everything seemed to be about him proving himself that he could get me, could have me. In the end he really got me and it wasn’t even hard but who’s to judge? One look at him and I was gone for that guy. 

I chuckled quietly to myself and rubbed my slightly red cheeks before Harry came back with our food and drinks. 

 

“Here you go, love.” Harry mumbled before sitting down. 

 

I gave him a bright smile and pecked his lips before taking a large sip from my drink. 

 

“I feel much better now.” I admitted, knowing I was more relaxed. 

 

Harry grinned at me and licked his lips. “We should have sex more often then.” He winked teasingly. 

 

Of course he would say that. “Shut up idiot, it’s not just because of that.” 

 

Harry chuckled softly and playfully rolled his eyes, making me hit his chest gently. 

 

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” He teased me again, gripping my wrists. 

 

“You’re cute when you cum.” I mumbled under my breath with a grin. 

 

“What was that??” Harry cocked his head. 

 

I giggled to myself and looked out of the window to avoid his gaze, staying silent. 

 

“Amy, what did you say?” He asked again, urging me to answer but I just chuckled. 

 

“Well, you look sweet when you shout my name and your muscles tense and..” I wanted to go on but Harry suddenly covered my mouth with his big hand, glaring at me. 

 

“I’m not sweet, I’m hot.” He murmured. 

 

I chuckled quietly and couldn’t help myself but nod slowly. Of course he was hot. 

For a moment I simply watched Harry while eating, admiring how he looked back at me and gave me a small smile occasionally, almost shyly. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” 

 

Harry nodded softly in response, sitting up a bit straighter while waiting for my question. 

 

“Do you think about your family very often..?” I inquired. 

 

Harry began chewing on his lip and looked out of the window, clearing his throat before turning his eyes to his lap. 

 

“Well, uhm.. Yes. I guess?” He mumbled quietly. “Why?” 

 

“I just want you to know that you can always talk with me about it.” I answered honestly. “I will listen.” 

 

Harry glanced at me and if I was right I could see a small smile spreading on his face. “Actually since I met you, I don’t think as often about them as I used to do.” 

 

I furrowed my eyebrows and cocked my head at the curly haired boy. “Why’s that?” 

 

Harry’s hands moved to take mine, tangling our fingers together and evolving a better connection, making my heart flutter even if he still didn’t look at me. 

 

“Because now I have someone else to care and worry about.” He said quietly. 

 

“Hey, you don’t need to worry about me. I’m 18.” I winked, giggling. 

 

Harry looked up at me and grinned slightly. “You’re still a baby, Amy. Don’t deny it.” 

 

“That’s not true, meanie!” I pouted, whereupon Harry just chuckled. 

 

“See?” He teased. 

 

Somehow, I couldn’t stop loving this side of him. Harry was so winsome and charming but in a playful way and it was just... It attracted me. And yes, I knew that Harry wasn’t oblivious to that but I still didn’t want to admit it, not wanting to give in yet. 

 

“Prick.” 

 

Harry smirked and leaned closer to me. “You love insulting me, don’t you?” He whispered. 

 

I stared into his eyes but didn’t answer, staying quiet. 

 

“Does it turn you on to throw names at me? Want me to get angry and pin you against the wall, fuck you in front of all these people??” He muttered in his deep, raspy voice. 

 

I swallowed thickly and quickly looked away from him, hoping no one would notice my red cheeks. Why did he always had to do this to me? 

 

“Not fair.” I whined quietly, still feeling flustered. 

 

Harry just chuckled and leaned back in his seat again, of course having that stupid smug grin on his face. 

 

“Sorry, love.” He hummed, making me roll my eyes. 

 

“You’re not.” I said back and stood up. “Let’s go now, it’s getting late.”

 

Harry cocked his head at me at first before getting up as well “Are you mad at me..?” He asked carefully. 

 

“No, I.. I’m not. Just nervous because now we have to flee again.” I sighed quietly. 

 

Harry wrapped his arms around me and held me close against his strong chest so I could bury my face in it and inhale his scent. 

 

“I’ll protect you, Amy. You know that.” 

 

“You should protect yourself…”

 

Harry bit his lip. “You’re more important.”

 

His words made me heart beat faster but I immediately banned the idea in my head of Harry loving me back. I hated him for making me believe I would mean something to him. Okay, maybe I did, but not the same as he meant to me and he was just giving me more hope so I’d get hurt in the end. 

With a sigh a pulled back from him and nodded in silence, glancing up at him before moving towards the exit. Harry placed his hand on my back but I didn’t protest, letting him lead me out of the hotel and into the fresh air. 

 

“Wait by the car for me?” I’ll go to the restroom really quick.” I mumbled before turning around to go back inside the hotel, trying to relax and enjoy the last few minutes I had until we would drive again. 

 

Harry’s P.O.V.

 

I nodded in agreement at Amy’s words, watching her walk away. 

The sun was setting already and it got darer, the light wind blowing through the leaves of trees. Everything seemed to be quiet and peaceful actually, except some cars passing the hotel now and then. 

When I let my eyes wander over the road, I noticed a familiar vehicle though, frowning and trying to get a better look at it by taking a few steps towards it. The car was coming closer and as soon as I spotted the perfectly styles black hair I froze, starting to panic on the inside. I glanced at the entrance to the hotel, desperately searching for a sign of Amy coming back. 

 

This couldn’t happen. 

 

In the hope Zayn didn’t see me yet I sprinted off to find Amy, calling her name repeatedly. My heart was beating fast and I could feel my blood boiling, not in anger like usually but in fear. It was a weird feeling to be honest, something I rarely felt and I hated it. If I would be the one in danger it would be no problem, I can deal with that.   
But to know that Zayn could hurt Amy if he found her first… I didn’t even want to think about it. 

Normally I wouldn’t be afraid of some random guy but sadly it was this case. I could only imagine what Zayn would do to her, or even to me after finding out that I helped Amy to escape. 

Within seconds I reached the girls restroom and knocked on the door again and again while checking the hallway for Zayn occasionally. 

 

“Amy, are you in there?” I called in a rush. 

 

Moments later the door opened and Amy stood in front of me with a smile playing on her lips. 

 

“Is everything okay?” 

 

I almost wanted Zayn being here to keep a secret, just because I didn’t want her mood to change again. The way she smiled was so contagious and I hated to be the reason for making it stop. 

 

“We have to go. Now.” I looked around while grabbing her small hand. “Let’s take the back entrance.” 

 

Without realizing Amy was trying to pull away to get me to talk first I dragged her out of the building, immediately scanning the area for the other boy. 

 

“What the fuck, Harry?!” 

 

I turned around to face herm sighing quietly. “He’s here…” I whispered. 

 

Watching how Amy’s whole expression changed from confused to scared was horrible and I just wanted to fucking punch Zayn’s face for that. 

 

“W-What?” She whimpered. 

 

“Amy, let’s just go quickly. Okay?” 

 

The small girl nodded and curled into my side, obviously frightened. I sighed quietly and looked around again before carefully leading her to the car. 

I thought we finally made it and quickly opened the door to the passenger seat for her, about to help her to get inside when I heard the thick accent of the Bradford boy. 

 

“Long time no see.” 

 

Amy and I both froze, closing our eyes in desperate realization that we had been caught. He was right here and knowing him, he wouldn’t leave us alone again until he got what he wanted. 

Fuck.


	30. Chapter 30

That was it. 

That was the moment I feared the most since I had left Zayn’s place and drove with Louis away in a desperate attempt to finally get my life back. For a moment I couldn’t even move. It was like someone sucked all the air out of your lungs and you were left breathless and completely helpless in a hopeless situation. I could feel Harry tense next to me as well when we both recognized Zayn’s voice, the muscles in Harry’s arms flexing and his hands twitching. I swallowed thickly when I closed my eyes and prayed that this would all just be a dream but when I opened my eyes again I could still see Zayn’s frame in the reflection of the car window. While Harry turned around and took a few steps towards Zayn I could just give my best to suppress my tears, small whimpers leaving my lips. 

 

“Just go home.” Harry sighed, watching Zayn carefully. 

 

The black haired guy snickered, shaking his head in amusement. “That would be way too easy, don’t you think?” 

 

Seconds of silence vanished before I turned around as well and forced my gaze to Zayn, staring at him with watery eyes. He had this smug grin on his face which just made me so angry at him I wanted to scratch it away. Harry was standing about an meter away from me, his body language revealing that he was nervous too although he still looked determined. 

 

“You won’t touch her again.” He growled, balling his fists on the side of his body. 

 

Memories of Zayn forcing himself on me came back into my mind, pictures I had been desperately trying to forget. Hot tears were streaming down my cheeks by now but no one would notice them as long as I stayed quiet. 

 

“But you will, right?” Zayn cocked his head at Harry, smirking. 

 

“You will seduce her like you do it with all the girls you meet, twist her around your finger and pull her into the darkness of your soul.” Zayn murmured. 

 

Harry took a step closer to Zayn, gritting his teeth in anger. “You have no fucking idea!” 

 

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to listen to their words, covering my mouth with both my hands to stop sobbing. I trusted Harry so much at this point and even if Zayn’s words hurt, I wouldn’t believe them. 

 

Zayn watched Harry closely, licking his lips before grinning widely at the curly haired boy. “It’s already too late, huh? She fell for you just like you planned it.” 

Even if I couldn’t see Harry’s face now I knew he was glaring at Zayn, probably looking at him like he wanted to kill him because he always got into this state when it came to protecting me. 

 

“Zayn, I swear to God, if you won’t shut up you’ll end up bleeding on this ground and I don’t care at all if anyone’s watching!” 

 

“Not even your slut?” Zayn mocked, smirking teasingly at Harry and making me whimper at the same time. 

 

“I-I’m not..!” I said through my tears, glaring at Zayn as well now. 

 

“Oh really? Don’t you remember how Harry almost got into your pants at that club?? Damn, wait.. Of course you don’t remember this, Harry did drug you.” Zayn snapped, staring coldly at the two of us. 

 

Harry swallowed thickly, slowly turning his eyes from Zayn to me while I tried to collect my thoughts, Zayn’s words repeating in my head. “W-What?” I whispered, looking at Harry in disbelieve. 

 

“Amy, he’s just trying to get us apart.” Harry mumbled, approaching me again. 

 

I bit my lip, my eyes never leaving Harry. “Did you put something in my drink or not?!” 

 

The time that passed while Harry simply stared at me, obviously nervous because he was chewing on his bottom lip and running his fingers through his hair, was the worst ever. His silence was already enough answer for me to turn away, the ache in my chest making me cry harder. Everything made sense now. 

 

“You’re just one of so many. I’m sorry that he made you feel special, love, but that’s how Harry gets the girls to trust him so it’s easier for us kidnapping you.” Zayn mumbled from afar. 

 

“Y-You two are disgusting!” I hissed, not daring to look at any of them. 

 

Harry’s arms were suddenly draping around me but all I could do was slap them away, breathing unevenly while looking up into Harry’s guilty face. “You knew about my feelings the whole time.” 

 

“Yes and I would never, ever hurt you on purpose. Amy, please… You know he’s talking bullshit, why should I help you escape if I didn’t care about you??” Harry said in a much quieter and softer voice, the fear still obvious. 

 

“I don’t know, maybe you felt bad about doing all this to me and tried to make it better.” I huffed, trying to believe him but how could I when Zayn was true about him drugging me and being the reason for the abduction. 

 

Harry took a deep breath, probably to stay calm while he took my hands and held them so tight I couldn’t pull away which on the one hand showed me how important it was to him but then again made me afraid because he was enforcing something I didn’t want. 

 

“I do feel very guilty about everything I’ve done but.. Do you remember when I found out about the photos? Zayn fucking took them and I was so mad because I told him to stop. I got to know and like you and I didn’t want this anymore, I wanted to protect you from him please believe me.” Harry rambled, my head spinning. 

 

“Well why didn’t you remove the tracker you installed on her phone then?” Zayn asked, holding up his own phone where I could see a red point on the display. 

 

My mouth fell open at the sight, staring at the small red point which was obviously me. “You let him detect my position the whole time?!” 

 

Harry’s eyes widened in shock, looking in between me and Zayn. “N-No- I.. Amy, that was. I did it back at the club and I just forgot about it, really- I wouldn’t do this to you, p-please!” 

 

Harry’s stuttering was just more reason for me to not believe him anymore. I had hoped so bad that maybe he would feel something for me too but of course in the end I got disappointed again. 

 

“Well thank you for ruining my life!” I yelled at him, the tears falling from my eyes completely forgotten. 

 

From the corner of my eyes I could see Zayn laughing to himself after I slapped Harry’s cheek in anger, walking away from him, just wanting to be alone now. 

How could he do this to me even after everything we told each other? I really thought that I was the only one knowing about what happened to his family when this was probably just another lie of him. I thought we could get out of this whole thing and start new without Zayn chasing us every second. And I thought that maybe, just maybe Harry would kiss me some day and tell me he loved me back. 

But all of this has just been a big joke, a lie, a way to get me to do what he wanted. 

 

“Where are you going?” Zayn’s voice pulled me back from my thoughts, my head turning towards him and if he wouldn’t point a gun at me, I would have screamed at him for sure. 

 

My eyes were wide and my lips parted, my body freezing again like a deer on a highway. Right now, I couldn’t even see the look in Harry’s eyes which was way worse than mine. My heart was pounding loud against my rip cage but I couldn’t bring myself to close my eyes. 

 

“Put that down…” Harry’s low voice said as calm as possible while I still stared at the black gun pointing right at me, threating to hurt or even kill me. 

 

“I want my money.” Zayn murmured, glancing at Harry for a brief moment before looking at me again. “And you will get it for me.” He said to Harry who was biting his lip harshly. 

 

I took a deep breath, begging for someone from the hotel notice us and call the police because honestly I didn’t know another way how to get out of this now. At least Zayn didn’t seem to be too angry but I was still afraid he’d still pull the trigger in a moment of madness. 

 

Harry carefully took a step towards Zayn, still enough distance between them. “I don’t wanna work for you anymore, Zayn.” He whispered loud enough for both of us to hear. 

 

“Too bad you owe me.” Zayn rolled his eyes, not impressed by Harry’s words. 

 

Harry sucked on his bottom lip while watching the black haired boy. “I am grateful that you let me live with you after the accident but that isn’t a reason I have to ruin people’s lives.” 

 

“Pff.. Accident.” Zayn chuckled, grinning. 

 

“I-It wasn’t his fault!” I cut in, glaring heatedly at Zayn. Maybe I was mad at Harry but that still didn’t mean I couldn’t defend him when someone told lies about the boy. 

 

Zayn nodded his head softly in agreement. “Yeah, it really wasn’t.” He smirked, enjoying Harry’s confused expression. “But maybe it was mine.” 

 

My eyes immediately moved to Harry to see his reaction while I myself was completely shocked from Zayn’s words, feeling the anger build in me. 

 

“You… Y-You’re the reason why-“ Harry swallowed thickly. “You set the house on fire?!” 

 

One look at Zayn’s face gave away that he was indeed the one who was the reason for Harry’s family dying an excruciating death. 

Before I could even realize this information Harry was already storming towards Zayn, punching his jaw harshly and kneeing his stomach. A hiss of pain left Zayn’s mouth when he fell to the ground, Harry following him and hitting him over and over again. I could only see the blood flowing out of Zayn’s mouth when I ran over to them, a scream leaving my mouth when I heard a loud sound, my eyes flying shut. 

 

When I blinked my eyes open again I was able to watch Harry beating Zayn one last time and causing him to lose consciousness but at the same time Harry was sinking down too. My eyes widened when I rushed over to his side, shaking his shoulder gently and trying to get him to look at him. I tried to pull Harry closer to me, my view blurry from all my tears but suddenly I could feel something warm on my hand and looked down to see it was covered in blood. I immediately pulled up Harry’s shirt to reveal the bullet wound on his torso, my eyes bulging out at the sight. 

 

“N-No!” I sobbed while quickly tearing Harry’s shirt apart to wrap it around his torso instead and cover the wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. 

 

My shaking hand reached into my pocket to fish out my phone, calling an ambulance while holding Harry’s cheek in one hand. Panic was dominating my face while explaining what happened and where we were, the adrenaline rushing through my body. I threw my phone away as soon as I hung up, looking around for someone to help while thinking about a way to clean Harry’s wound or get the bullet out of him. My head was hurting so much right now, my breathing being ragged and my whole body shaking in fear. 

 

“A-Amy.. Hey…” Harry’s weak voice suddenly awoke my attention. “Calm down, beautiful.” 

 

I wrapped my arms carefully around Harry’s neck while crying his name, sobbing into the crook of his neck and searching for comfort even if Harry was the one gotten shot. 

 

“I’m- I am so sorry for everything..” Harry said quietly while slowly stroking my side which probably made the pain for him even more unbearable. 

 

“Don’t speak.” I whimpered, not wanting his wound to gape open even more and him loosening more blood. 

 

Harry gave me a weak but sad smile, his dimples almost not visible. He watched me fondly for a few seconds, trying to calm me. I felt so bad for not being able to protect him from Zayn, being too distracted from myself to care. “I-I can’t lose you.” 

 

Our eyes were both filled with tears when we intertwined our fingers slowly, Harry squeezing my small hand gently in an attempt to show me he was there. I couldn’t even hear if the sirens of the ambulance were getting closer or if guests from the hotel had come out to help us, everything was just focused on Harry and that he was breathing even if it was faint. 

 

“K-Kiss me?” Harry whispered, looking at me with hopeful eyes. 

 

I smiled weakly through the tears in my eyes before gently cupping Harry’s cheek and leaning in to connect our lips, moving them slow but perfectly together. I could feel Harry’s tears running down his cheeks while kissing me, wetting his skin just as mine did. After all it was still the best kiss I ever had because it felt so real and had so much meaning behind it. I smiled sadly against Harry’s lips when he deepened our passionate kiss, feeling the grip of his hand on mine getting weaker though.   
Reluctantly I pulled away, savoring the taste of his sweet lips before I slowly fluttered my eyes open, staring deep into Harry’s green ones. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

My heart nearly stopped at the three words leaving Harry’s mouth while looking so honestly at me, leaving no room to doubt he was saying the truth. I let out a shaky breath and smiled widely at the tall boy while holding him tighter, just wishing we could have got to know each other under different circumstances so I wouldn’t have to worry about hearing these words ever again. 

 

“I love you too, Harry.” I whispered and leaned our foreheads together, closing my eyes and listening. 

 

Listening for any sign of Harry still being alive.


	31. Epilogue

1 year later 

 

I pulled into the drive way of my house, kinda ignoring the constant claptrap of Megan while parking the car. She seemed so excited since the first second I saw her today which wasn’t bad just a bit annoying after so many hours. 

 

“I should have bought the shoes.. I already regret it, Amy.” She whined, making me roll my eyes playfully. 

 

“We can buy them the next time, okay?” I suggested. 

 

Megan sighed and looked through her shopping bag, probably to distract herself with what else she bought. “Okay” 

 

Smiling, I got out of the car and waited for Megan to follow me before we walked up to the front door together, humming happily. 

 

“Niall said he would try to cook for us, I wonder if it worked.” Megan chuckled. 

 

I laughed softly too and shook my head in amusement, opening the door. “The kitchen will probably look like hell.”

 

“Maybe the chef helped him.” Megan teased, winking. 

 

I rolled my eyes playfully while closing the door behind us. “The chef is much too lazy to move his ass up from the couch.”

 

“What was that?” A deep voice caught my attention, my lips forming into a grin. 

 

“I said you’re too fucking lazy to ever get up.” 

 

“Well, I remember that last night I was full of energy.” He smirked and pulled me close by my hips. 

 

“No sex in front of me.” Megan warned before walking into the kitchen to greet Niall with a sweet kiss. 

 

Chuckling softly, I wrapped my arms around the male and nuzzled his chest, inhaling his scent. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, beautiful.” He hummed while stroking my hair. 

 

I smiled brightly and connected our lips, glad that I was home again. 

 

“So did you spend all my money on stupid pieces off clothes I will remove from your body anyways?” He teased, smirking. 

 

Immediately I blushed and hit his chest, pouting. “You’re such an idiot.” 

 

He chuckled and took my hand, intertwining our fingers before leading me into the kitchen. I inhaled the scent of the food the two had cooked for us, humming. 

 

“It actually smells good.” I grinned. 

 

“What did you expect??” Niall responded, raising one eyebrow while grinning back at me. 

 

“Obviously nothing good.” Megan answered for me, giggling. 

 

Niall playfully glared at me while I stuck my tongue out at the blonde. He rolled his eyes and placed our plates on the table while everyone sat down. To be honest it didn’t look that bad but I had always known that with the help of my lovely boyfriend it would go well. I sat on his lap and looked over all the food, actually liking the protective arm around my waist. He was always this possessive but after everything that happened to us I could only be grateful. 

 

“Bon appetit!” Everyone wished each other before we dug in. 

 

Niall was like always the first one to finish his plate, making me and Megan chuckle. 

 

“My baby.” Megan hummed and pecked Niall’s cheek which he rubbed it immediately. 

 

“Stop that, I’m manly.” Niall mumbled, grinning. 

 

Megan and I chuckled in unison, grinning at the blonde while starting to eat. 

Niall finished his meal in less than ten minutes, leaving it to himself to entertain us by telling some weird and probably not so true stories. I rested my head on the shoulder of the male next to me, his chocolate brown curls tickling me. When I closed my eyes I could block out everything around me and just concentrate on feeling, feeling him. I sensed his heart beat and his breathing, the vibrations that ran through his body each time he chuckled and I loved it. I loved to know that he was alive. 

 

“I have a small surprise for you upstairs.” He suddenly whispered, kissing my temple. 

 

Looking up at him, I smiled. “What is it?” 

 

The tall man rolled his eyes and stood up, his hand tightly holding mine. “If I tell you it’s no surprise anymore” 

 

“I hate you.” 

 

“No matter how often you will say it, we both know it’s not true.” He teased. 

 

Grinning, I ruffled the boy’s hair and finished my food before quickly getting up to put the plate in the sink. 

 

“Meg and I will clean up that later.” I said in a rush and grabbed my boyfriend’s hand, dragging him up the stairs.

 

While a deep chuckle left his lips mine were formed into a wide, excited smile, always loving the surprises he had for me. Carefully I opened the room to our bedroom and peeked inside, taking in the room which was set in dimmed light. Candles were spread around the bed and rose petals covered the blanket. A bottle of probably expensive champagne stood next to it with two glasses which were already filled, slow sensual music playing in the background. 

 

“I thought you could need some relaxation after your shopping trip.” A husky voice whispered in my ear while massaging my shoulders. 

 

A shiver ran down my spine at the feeling, instinctively leaning back into his big hands, enjoying them. “Okay.” I whispered shyly. 

 

His arm suddenly wrapped around my waist and spun me around, pulling me flat against his strong chest before we connected our lips in a passionate kiss. I ran my fingers through his curly hair before fisting it, moving our lips in perfect sync. 

Soon I was lifted and pressed against the wall, my legs slinging around the man’s waist while we deepened our kiss. Soft moans escaped both our mouths and our breathing was getting heavier while we slowly rolled our hips together. I smiled into the kiss and happily tilted my head when the male began to nibble and suck on my neck, kissing my sweet spot which made me shudder. His teeth were grazing over the smooth skin while I held tightly onto his broad shoulders, desperately rubbing our crotches against each other for any friction. 

Noticing my movements, he laid me down on the bed and took off his shirt before hovering over me, his eyes dark by now and filled with lust. 

 

“Do you want me?” 

 

“Always.”

 

My eyes turned to the scar on Harry’s torso for a second before getting lost in his eyes again while he massaged my breasts, the pleasure making me forget all the pictures in my head of that day. Honestly, I loved his scar because it always reminded me how he told me about his feelings for the first time and I would never ever forget that. I was so afraid of losing him back then but luckily we made it. We didn’t just get Zayn behind bars, we’re living together now, as a couple and I even talk to my parents more often. Niall and Megan really became fond of each other and now they’re dating. I couldn’t be happier. 

 

“You’re crying...?” He suddenly whispered, waking me from my thoughts. 

 

Looking up at the curly haired boy I smiled widely through my tears, hugging him tightly. “I just love you so much.” 

 

A protective arm wrapped around my waist and kisses were placed on my hair while I nuzzled the boy’s neck, smiling brightly to myself. 

 

“I love you so much too, Amy.” He hummed. 

 

Soon all of our clothes disappeared and we were left in the sweet passion which has kept us together all along the way. Our bodies moved in sync just like our lips while we stared into each other’s eyes, the connection we had giving us shivers and I knew that this feeling would never end. I ran my fingers through the man’s hair, fisting it when my back arched, my high approaching and soon we reached it together. 

Breathing heavily we laid in each other’s arms and tried to understand how love was working, how we could give up everything but us and still be happy. Tomorrow we would go and start our new life at a new place with no bad memories and it would be perfect. 

Finally. 

 

“My everything, my world.” He whispered, smiling fondly at me. 

 

A light slap against his chest just widened his smile. “Too cheesy, Harry.” 

 

“You know me.” 

 

 

 

Zayn’s P.O.V.

 

“Mr. Malik, your clothes.” I heard someone say after having waited, glad I finally could get dressed again. 

 

“Wear them and follow me to your cell.” The jailer murmured, watching me carefully. 

 

“How about you say it nicely?” I responded and rolled my eyes. 

 

The eyebrows of the man raised although he didn’t seem impressed. “Either you do what I say or I have to make you, Malik.” 

 

Smirking, I gazed at him and licked my lips before whispering. “Make me.” 

 

The jailer took a step towards me and before I could even react he was pressing me against the wall, my wrist pinned to my own back. “I’ve got no time for this.” He murmured, obviously annoyed. 

 

I let out a small chuckle, ignoring the pain he caused me while grinning to myself. “What’s your name?” 

 

He sighed. “I’m prison officer Payne. The more you cooperate with us the earlier you’ll get outta here, so please.” 

 

With a short nod I agreed, turning around when he let me go and taking the clothes to pull them on. “Officer Payne, I like that.” I hummed while watching him, licking my lips. 

 

To be honest the guy was really fit. He was so muscular and strong and besides that I loved his demanding tone and how dominant he was. Moreover he was definitely staring while I got dressed.

 

“Forward march!“ He growled when I was done but weirdly, I didn’t mind it. 

 

Walking through the small hallway along the cells I realized I’d be here for a long time and of course it was all Harry’s fault and he’d definitely get that back some day but right now I would concentrate on my own, on my pleasure. With a cheeky grin playing on my lips I let my hips sway from side to side while walking, smirking even more when I felt a firm smack of Payne’s hand on my ass. 

 

This would be better than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, that's the end of Addicted :)  
> I might do a squel with Ziam as a sideship, let me know what you think xx

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, please tell me what you think about it, what do you like and what not? Do you have any questions?  
> The chapters will get longer, don't worry.  
> I also have this story posted on Wattpad. You can find me there as LarryBePatient7  
> And if you're interested in Tumblr/Twitter, here you go:  
> larry-be-patient.tumblr.com  
> @linni1996


End file.
